Gravity Falls - Klassenfahrt in die Stadt des Übernatürlichen
by Sunrayy
Summary: Nach den spannendsten aller Sommerferien verbringen Dipper und Mabel ihre Schulzeit zu Hause und sind mehr als gelangweilt. Doch schließlich könnte eine spontane Klassenfahrt das ändern, denn es geht überraschender Weise direkt nach Gravity Falls. Doch die beiden müssen schnell feststellen, dass es sehr schwer sein kann, eine ganze Klasse vor den Gefahren dieser Stadt zu bewahren.
1. Kapitel 01 - Schulzeit und Hundekekse

**Kapitel 1 - Schulzeit und Hundekekse**

Ein Monat war vergangen, seid die beiden Geheimnisgeschwister Dipper und Mabel Pines, das kleine Örtchen Gravity Falls verlassen und in ihren gewöhnlichen Alltag in ihrer Heimatstadt zurückkehren mussten.

Der Sommer hatte sie verändert, Gravity Falls hatte sie verändert. Die Geheimnisse, das Mysteriöse, das Makabere, all das konnte nicht einfach so hinter sich gelassen und vergessen werden.

Gravity Falls zu verlassen und nach Hause zu fahren hatte sich angefühlt, als würden sie ihrer wahren Heimat den Rücken kehren. Dieser kleine, unscheinbare Ort war ihnen mehr zur Heimat geworden, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatten.

Aber die Zeit stand für niemanden still (außer für Leute mit einem Zeitwunsch vom Zeitbaby oder wenn man in einer Transdimension feststeckte) und Dipper und Mabel's Schulzeit war etwas, worauf ihre Eltern streng beharrten.

September.

Für viele der wohl verhassteste Monat überhaupt. Die Ferien enden, die Schule beginnt. Der letzte Rest von Sommer löst sich langsam in Herbstwetter auf.

Dipper hatte sich nach einigen Tagen mehr oder weniger damit abgefunden, wieder zu hause zu sein. Außerdem, so hatte Mabel es gesagt, war Gravity Falls nur ein paar Jahreszeiten entfernt. Nächsten Sommern, dass wussten die beiden schon jetzt, würden sie auf jeden Fall zurückkehren.

Das hatte Dipper wirklich etwas Mut gemacht. Das und die Tatsache, dass seine Schwester und er wohl die rasanteste und aufregendste Geschichte von allen vortragen würden.

Was habt ihr in den Sommerferien erlebt? Das war die obligatorische Erstaufgabe einer jeden Schule beim Beginn des neuen Jahres. Alle Schüler hatten einen Aufsatz zu schreiben, den sie dann der Klasse vortragen sollten. Und da Mabel und Dipper Zwillinge waren und sie ihren Sommer zusammen verbracht hatten, durften sie ihren Aufsatz auch zusammen schreiben.

Die meisten Berichte die mit nervösen Stimmen vor der Klasse vorgetragen wurden, hörten sich nahezu alle gleich an: Lange fahren, schwimmen, tauchen, Ball spielen, Rad fahren, Strand, Berge, Zelten und Videospiele, Kotzen im Auto, Kotzen im Flugzeug, Kotzen auf einem Schiff usw.

Jeffrey Stirling erntete bewundernde Blicke und Geschmachte von den Mädchen, als er erzählte, er habe auf einem echten Motorrad gesessen und Beweisfotos in der Klasse verteilte, die ihn in kompletter Motorradmontur auf einer Harley zeigten.

Das war bis dahin die wohl beeindruckendste Aktivität gewesen, doch nun konnten Mabel und Dipper ihren Beitrag leisten und Dipper freute sich schon, Jeffrey endlich mal ausstechen zu können.

Sie traten vor die Klasse, (Dipper ein wenig nervös doch wenn Mabel das auch war, dann polarisierte ihr Organismus das ganz schnell in Aufgedrehtheit um) und sie begannen:

„Unser Sommer", sagten sie gemeinsam, damit alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie richteten, „war voll von: Zwergen."

„Zombies."

„Geistern."

„Mannotauren."

„Gremmbolds."

„Handhexen."

„Bodenlosen Löchern."

„Gestaltwandlern."

„Zeitreisenden."

„Klone."

„Gobbelwonker."

„Und vielen mehr", sagten sie wieder zusammen. Nach dieser Einleitung hatten die Zwillinge eigentlich genauer auf die besonderen Einzelheiten ihres ereignisreichen Sommers eingehen wollen. Doch die verdutzten Gesichter ihrer Klassenkameraden wechselten in diesem Moment zu einem Sturm aus brüllendem Gelächter.

„Oh, schau mal", sagte Mabel entzückt. „Unsere Geschichte bringt alle zum Lachen."

„Mabel, die lachen nicht über den Bericht, sondern über uns", zischte Dipper, der hoffte nicht so rot im Gesicht zu sein, wie es sich anfühlte. In diesem Moment wurde ihm schmerzhaft bewusst, dass die Ereignisse in Gravity Falls für Leute von Außerhalb wie das Gebrabbel eines Irren klingen mussten.

„Aber es ist wahr", beharrte Mabel. „Wir haben einen Geheimbund zerschlagen, waren in einem bösartigen Flipper gefangen, waren im Hirn unseres Gronkels, unser Schwein war mal das schlauste Geschöpf der Welt..."

Dipper hielt Mabel am Arm fest um sie am weiter reden zu hindern und schüttelte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn. Das Gelächter war noch lauter geworden und einige hämmerten mit den Fäusten auf ihre Tische.

„Die haben wohl zu lange in der Sonne gelegen", feixte Jeffrey Stirling.

Und auch ihr Lehrer war alles andere als begeistert. Er notierte etwas ins Klassenbuch, das die Zwillinge auf indirekte Weise als Faulpelze darstellte und erwartete, dass sie den Bericht noch einmal schreiben sollten, diesmal aber ohne irgendwelche erfundene Spinnereien.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Dipper und Mabel damit, das dämliche Gekicher zu ignorieren, dass sie unablässig durch die Flure verfolgte, genauso wie die Spitznamen die man ihnen gab. Doch auch wenn das mit den Wochen langsam nach ließ, wurden die beiden ihren Ruf als die Psycho-Zwillinge nie wieder ganz los.

Mabel verkraftete das alles übrigens weitaus besser als Dipper. Sie achtete schon nach wenigen Tagen nicht mehr auf irgendwelche spitzen Bemerkungen, während Dipper immer noch wütend den Kopf einzog.

Eine Woche lang sprach er so gut wie gar nicht in der Klasse, sondern schaute nur aus dem Fenster.

Deswegen schickte Mable ihm am Freitag eine Nachricht, die sie einmal quer durch das Klassenzimmer feuerte und Dipper am Kopf traf, als der Lehrer sich zur Tafel drehte.

Warum bist du traurig?

Diese Worte hatte sie mit bunten Gesichtern von Katzen, Hasen und anderen Tieren verziert und darüber noch eine Ladung Glitzer geschüttet.

In der Pause stellte sie ihn dann zur Rede.

„Ich bin nicht traurig", beharrte Dipper.

„Und wieso dann dieses traurige Gesicht?", sagte Mabel und drückte seine Mundwinkel mit ihren Fingern nach oben. „Los, lächeln! Lächeln!"

„Lass das!" Dipper schlug ihre stochernden Finger aus seinem Gesicht.

„Also, wenn du nicht traurig bist, was hast du dann?", fragte sie sich nachdenklich. Dann schnappte sie aufgeregt nach Luft und schaute ihn mit gewaltigen Augen an. „Du hast Liebeskummer!", sagte sie mit anklagenden Zeigefinger.

„Nein, hab ich nicht!", widersprach Dipper energisch.

Mable machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Nicht?"

„Nein, es ist nur..." Dipper seufzte schwer und wandte seinen Blick aus dem Fenster. „Ich vermisse Gravity Falls", gestand er mit belegter Stimme.

„Oh, Dipper", sagte Mable mitfühlend und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich vermisse Gravity Falls doch auch."

Wie sehr Mable Gravity Falls vermisste fand Dipper am nächsten Wochenende heraus.

Sie bekamen nämlich tatsächlich Post aus Gravity Falls. Ein großer, dicker Umschlag klemmte im Briefkasten, auf dem mit krakeligen Buchstaben Dipper und Mable Pines stand und in dessen Inneren etwas merkwürdig raschelte.

Ein Brief von Soos!, dachten beide sofort und rissen den Umschlag am Küchentisch auf, so schnell sie konnten. Halb zerbröselte Kekse regneten auf den Tisch und ein einzelnes Blatt Papier.

Hey Leute, ich bin's Soos.

Ihr seht mich zwar nicht aber ich bins wirklich.

Dude's ohne euch ist es in Gravity Falls voll langweilig. Ich hab mich selbst auf Geheimnissuche gemacht, das hat aber nicht so gut geklappt. Dafür weiß ich jetzt, dass das Monster in meinem Schrank nur ein altes Clownkostüm war. Ist aber immer noch gruselig. Da hab ich auch diese tollen Kekse gefunden, die schmecken echt super.

Die Mystery Shack steht noch. Mr. Pines vermisst euch, auch wenn er es nicht sagt.

Hoffe ihr kommt bald mal vorbei.

Soos

P.S. Dipper, pass auf, dass Mable nicht alle Kekse allein auffuttert.

„Soos hat recht", sagte Mable, die ihren Mund mit den Keksen vollgestopft hatte. „Die schmecken echt super."

„Mable, das sind Hundekekse."

„Meinst du echt?"

„Ausgehend von der Knochenform und dem Geruch, ja."

Mable würgte und spuckte die Kekse zurück auf den Tisch.

Auf der Rückseite des Briefs war mit einer Büroklammer ein Polaroid-Bild angeheftet. Es zeigte Gronkle Stan, Soos und Wendy vor der Mystery Shack, zusammen mit Schwabbel dem Schwein.

Wirklich freuen konnten sich die Zwillinge über dieses Foto nicht. Es zeigte nur Dinge, die sie vermissten. Besonders Mabel starrte lange darauf.

„Schwabbel", sagte sie leise und strich mit dem Finger über das Schwein.

Sie hatten es bei Gronkel Stan in der Mystery Shack lassen müssen, als sie abgereist waren, weil ihre Eltern nicht damit einverstanden waren, einfach so ein Schwein bei sich aufzunehmen.

In den ersten Nächten hatte Dipper seine Schwester in ihrem Bett weinen hören. Doch mit jedem Tag schien sie besser damit klargekommen zu sein und Dipper hatte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber gemacht. Jetzt stiegen Tränen in ihre Augen.

Dipper wusste, dass es jetzt nur eine Sache gab, die Mabel aufheitern konnte. Er sprang zum Küchenschrank und griff sich zwei Flachen Sprühsahne. Er schüttelte, ploppte die Kappen ab, und sprühte die Sahne in das Gesicht seiner Schwester.

„Hey, lass das!" Mabel hob wehrend die Hand, rutschte von ihrem Stuhl und landete auf dem Hintern. Dipper lachte triumphierend.

„Na schön", sagte Mabel und wischte sich die Sahne aus dem Gesicht. „Du hast es so gewollt, Pilger."

Dipper rannte davon, während Mabel ihren persönlichen, geheimen Vorrat an Sprühsahne unter der Spüle hervorholte.

Dipper war nie derjenige gewesen der eine Sprühsahnenschlacht angefangen hatte und er hatte auch noch nie eine gewonnen, aber das machte nichts. Wichtig war nur, dass Mabel im Moment nicht traurig war.

Das Fenster des Wagens, der vor dem Haus parkte wurde hochgefahren und der Motor angelassen. Der Fahrer war zufrieden. Es waren die richtigen Kinder. Einen Tag zuvor hatte er sie auf dem Weg von der Schule aus den Augen verloren und den restlichen Tag damit verbracht sie wieder zu finden.

Er schob die Fotos, die er gemacht hatte in eine Mappe, die er im Handschuhfach verstaute. Dann fuhr er zurück zu der Schule, von der er den beiden gefolgt war und wartete, bis es dunkel wurde.

Der Fahrer griff nach dem Umschlag, der auf dem Beifahrersitz lag und stieg aus. Es war einfach sich Zugang zur Schule und dem Büro des Direktors zu machen. Er legte den Umschlag in die Ablage für den kommenden Montag und verließ das Büro und die Schule wieder, als wäre er nie da gewesen.


	2. Kapitel 02 - Wunschkraft For The Win!

Am nächsten Montag kam Direktor Philips zu spät zur Arbeit. Das war nicht ungewöhnlich, er kam fast immer später als alle anderen. Er war der Meinung, als Direktor könne er sich das erlauben.

Er warf sein Jacket über die Stuhllehne und lockerte seine Krawatte. Dann griff er in die Ablage für Montag. Die Klassenfahrten der Unterstufen standen kurz bevor und die Schule erhielt Post mit Prospekten und Katalogen für alle möglichen Ausflugsziele.

Klassenfahrten waren Direktor Philips schon immer ein Graus gewesen. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern als Kind eine einzige gute Klassenfahrt gemacht zu haben und als Erwachsener lief es ihm kalt den Rücken runter, wenn er an den Papierkram dachte, den er vor sich hatte.

So eine Klassenfahrt war immer mit viel Papierkram verbunden. Eltern mussten ihre Zustimmungen erteilen, indirekte Versicherungen wurden abgeschlossen, damit die Schule in Fällen von Unfällen nicht belangt werden konnte, Busse mussten gemietet werden, Unterkünfte und noch so einiges mehr.

Direktor Philips entschloss sich, wie immer in solchen Fällen, sich das Leben so einfach wie möglich zu machen. Sollten die Kinder selbst entscheiden in welches Rattenloch sie fahren würden. Doch bevor er es den Klassenlehrern aufhalste, ging Philips die einzelnen Prospekte durch und sortierte die aufwendigen und vor allem die Teuer aussehenden aus. So eine Klassenfahrt sollte nicht teurer als nötig werden. Am Schluss blieben drei Prospekte übrig, die dem Budget der Schule entsprachen ohne ihn gleich als Geizhals abzustempeln, was er zweifellos war.

Direktor Philips warf sie in den Spind für die Unterstufen, ging in sein Büro, griff sich seinen Golfschläger und übte seinen Put.

Nach der Pause kam Mr. Anderson mit einem Stapel kopierter Blätter in die Klasse und verkündete, dass sie nun das Ziel ihrer nächsten Klassenfahrt treffen sollten. Mr. Anderson war ein nach Räucherstäbchen riechender Mann, mit langen dunkelblonden Haaren, der immer in Shorts und Sandalen und knallbunten Hemden rumlief die ihm drei Nummern zu groß waren.

„Lasst euch Inspirieren von diesen wunderbaren Broschüren, die man uns geschickt hat. Seht sie euch gut an. Lasst euren Geist alles aufnehmen", sagte er, während die Broschüren durchgegeben wurden.

So wie es aussah, war die Auswahl nicht gerade groß. Lediglich drei Orte standen zur Verfügung und alle wussten, dass keiner von ihnen den anderen Übertreffen würde, weil Direktor Philips bestimmt nur die billigsten zur Auswahl gestellt hatte.

Das erste mögliche Ziel war eine Jugendherberge, mit ein paar netten Aktivitäten, wie z.B. Seilklettern und Bogenschießen usw.

Die zweite Möglichkeit war eine kleine Ranch, wo man reiten lernen und sich einen Einblick in ein einfaches Landleben machen konnte.

Das hörte sich eigentlich alles nicht schlecht an, aber doch die Fotos auf den Broschüren machten deutlich, dass man von diesen Orten nicht zu viel erwarten durfte: bei genauerer Betrachtung zeigte sich, dass die Jugendherberge ein grauer Klotz, mit halb eingefallenem Dach irgendwo in der Pampa war. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man erkennen, dass das Seil zum Seilklettern das gleiche Seil war mit dem auf einem anderen Bild Tauziehen von zwei übergewichtigen Jungen gemacht wurde und – irrte Dipper sich, oder war der Bogen einfach nur ein gebogener Ast mit einer Angelschnur?

Die Ranch war auch nicht viel besser. Auf den Bildern wurde nicht ein einziges Pferd gezeigt, nur Typen die in Sätteln saßen auf etwas das verdächtig nach dem Rücken eines elektronischen Bullen aussah. Zudem konnte man sich sicher sein, dass die Behauptung das einfache Landleben kennenlernen, einfach nur bedeutete, dass die Ranch freiwillige Arbeiter haben wollte, die sie nicht bezahlen musste.

Es sah ganz danach aus, als hätten sich die Macher der Prospekte so sehr in ihrer Verzweiflung ergeben, dass sie sich überhaupt keine Mühe mehr gemacht hatten.

Doch die dritte Broschüre war etwas ganz besonderes in ihrer Unvollkommenheit. Die Schrift war schief und kaum leserlich aufgedruckt, als wäre sie nicht mit einem Computer sondern durch eine veraltete Druckerpresse gemacht worden.

Außerdem waren die Fotos billige, halb verschwommene Polaroidbilder die mit einem Leim an dem Papier hafteten, der nicht besser war als Spucke.

Doch warum dieses Stück Papier Mabel laut nach Luft schnappen ließ war der Name, der darauf stand.

Sie stieß ihren Bruder an. „Dipper. Schau."

Auch Dipper blieb die Luft weg. Auf der Kopfzeile stand groß und halbwegs deutlich: Gravity Falls!

Die Zwillinge starrten sich an. Sie wussten was das bedeutete. Mit etwas Glück, würde ihre Klassenfahrt sie nach Gravity Falls bringen! Aber dazu musste für Gravity Falls gestimmt werden und von allen Reisezielen schien es das schlimmste zu sein. Die Mystery Shack war alles womit auf dem Zettel geworben wurde. Keine Anzeichen der Seen, der Natur oder sonstigen Aktivitätsmöglichkeiten.

Außerdem schienen die Entscheidungen schon gefallen zu sein. Die meisten der Mädchen wollten auf die Ranch um auf Pferden reiten zu können. Die Jungs sahen sich schon als gekonnte Bogenschützen. Niemand schien sich groß am offensichtlich niedrigem Niveau beider Reiseziele zu stören, oder es auch nur zur Kenntnis genommen zu haben.

Aber selbst dann hätte Gravity Falls bestimmt noch den Kürzeren gezogen.

Trotzdem kreuzten die Zwillinge die Finger in verzweifelter Hoffnung, als sie ihre Stimmzettel in eine Schachtel warfen.

Das Ergebnis fiel klar aus: 11 für die Herberge, 9 für die Ranch und 2 für Gravity Falls.

„Das kann nicht sein", schrie Mabel und schlug mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch. „Ich verlange eine neue Abstimmung!"

„Mabel, es wird keine neue Abstimmung geben", sagte Mr. Anderson. „Auch wenn ich deinen nach Rebellion strebenden Geist nur zu gern unterstützen möchte, müssen wir uns doch an die Formen der Demokratie halten. Ein Wassertropfen schwimmt auch nicht gegen den Fluss. Er lässt sich von ihm mitnehmen."

„Sie haben sich hier einen großen Feind gemacht, Mr.", sagte Mabel bedrohlich und fing an gewaltig Luft zu holen.

„Mabel, auch lautes schreien wird an dem Ergebnis der Abstimmung nichts ändern. Obwohl das eine ganz wunderbare Therapie ist um seinen Frust los zu werden! Kommt Kinder! Sammelt all Eure negative Energie und lasst sie in einem gewaltigen Schrei der Erleichterung aus Euch herausbrechen..."

„Nein, das ist es nicht", meinte Dipper, der ganz genau wusste, was jetzt passieren würde.

Mabel hatte ihre ganze Lunge mit Luft gefüllt und presste angestrengt den Mund zusammen.

„Sie hält die Luft an, bis sie kriegt was sie will", erklärte Dipper. Das hatte sie schon als Kind gemacht.

Alle starrten gespannt auf Mabel.

„Also Mabel. Das bringt doch nichts", sagte Mr. Anderson versöhnlich.

Mabels Gesicht wurde rot.

„Hör schon auf Mabel. Das ist nicht gut für dein Vitalsystem."

Schweigen herrschte in der Klasse.

Ein Schweißtropfen lief ihr über die Wange, die die Farbe einer Aubergine bekommen hatte.

„So bringst du nur dein Chakra ins Ungleichgewicht."

Mables Kopf begann Kreise zu drehen.

Mr. Anderson seufzte. „Dipper, würdest du bitte?"

Dipper nahm einen Bleistift und drückte ihn kurz Mabel in die Seite. Sie atmete aus wie ein Luftballon und keuchte.

„Wieso hast du das gemacht?" fragte sie wütend als ihr Gesicht wieder eine menschliche Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Komm schon, Mabel. Das bringt doch nichts."

„Wenn man es nicht versucht schon gar nicht!" Sie drückte die Augen zusammen und ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten.

„Und was soll das jetzt werden?", fragte Dipper.

„Ich setze meine Wunschkraft ein. Wenn ich es mir ganz doll wünsche, dann..."

„Mabel, das wird doch nie was! Hör auf!", zischte Dipper peinlich berührt, weil er hörte wie Angelika Price und ihre Freundin hinter ihm einen Kicheranfall bekamen.

Wieso musste seine Schwester ausgerechnet jetzt einen dieser Momente haben?

Natürlich wollte auch Dipper nach Gravity Falls, mehr als alles andere, aber er wusste auch, dass das so nicht funktionieren würde. Was sie brauchten war eine Taktik. Ein solider, gut durchdachter und ausgefeilter Plan.

Nur durch wünschen, würde sie gar nichts erreichen.

Was sie nicht wussten war, dass, versteckt in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers, eine kleine Kamera gerade alles was geschah weitersendete und zwar zu dem Handy eines unangekündigten Besuchers, der im Büro des Direktors stand.

Der Besucher schaute auf sein Handy.

„Tja, da kann man wohl nichts machen", sagte Direktor Philips.

Der Besucher hob den schwarzen Aktenkoffer und öffnete ihn. Bündel voller Geldscheine lagen adäquat aufgereiht nebeneinander. Die Augen von Direktor Philips verwandelten sich in Dollar-Noten.

Er grapschte nach dem Mikrofon für die Durchsagen, was in den Klassenzimmern durch ein unangenehmes Pfeifen und Kratzen angekündigt wurde.

Die Schüler hoben die Köpfe.

„Achtung eine Durchsage! Die Klassenfahrt der Unterstufen geht nach Gravity Falls!", verkündete der Direktor knapp.

„Aber, die Auslosung", sagte Mr. Anderson verwirrt zum Lautsprecher.

„Und, Mr. Anderson", sagte Direktor Philips weiter durch die Sprechanlage, „kommen Sie mir gar nicht erst mit sowas wie: aber die Auslosung. Es gibt gute Gründe, die jetzt nicht weiter erörtert werden. So, jetzt geben sie mir mein Geld! Ich bin reich! Reich! Reich! Endlich kann ich meine Frau verlassen!", rief er noch während er das Mikrofon weg legte.

Die ganze Klasse war fassungslos.

„JAAAAA! WUNSCHKRAFT FOR THE WIN!", schrie Mabel und sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Dipper war absolut sprachlos. Es war unmöglich, dass Mabels 'Wunschkraft' dafür verantwortlich war. Obwohl er zugeben musste, dass seit dem letzten Sommer das Wort Unmöglich aus seinem Wortschatz gestrichen werden sollte.

Mr. Anderson, der den Karton mit den Wahlzetteln noch immer in Händen hielt, warf ihn über die Schulter, genau in den Mülleimer.

„Tja, meine Kinder, da kann man wohl nichts machen", seufzte er. „Wieder einmal muss sich der kleine Mann der Willkür 'des Mannes' beugen. Aber hey, nehmt das nicht zu schwer. Gravity Falls wird bestimmt super. Ich meine schaut mal. Das schwebende Kliff hier", er tippte mit einem Finger auf ein Foto auf der Broschüre, welches die Klippen über Gravity Falls zeigten, die durch eine Eisenbahnschiene miteinander verbunden waren und auf dem Dipper damals mit Gideon in einem riesigen Roboter gekämpft hatte. „Sieht aus wie ein UFO, meint ihr nicht auch?"

Die meisten waren enttäuscht über das Ergebnis und beschwerten sich lautstark und fanden treffende Beleidigungen für den Direktor.

„Das war eine gute Entscheidung", sagte der Besucher, während er abschätzig Direktor Philips dabei beobachtete, wie er Geldbündel gegen sein Gesicht drückte, als seien es kleine kuschelige Hundewelpen.

Der Direktor blickte auf. „Warum ist das eigentlich so wichtig, dass die Klassenfahrt in dieses Gravity Falls geht?", fragte er.

„Das müssen sie nicht wissen", antwortete der Besucher ruhig aber bestimmt und stand auf. „Wichtig ist nur, dass es passiert."

Direktor Philips musterte sein Gegenüber einen Moment lang misstrauisch. Doch dann dachte er sich, dass es ihm ja eigentlich auch egal sein konnte. Er kümmerte sich nicht wirklich um die Kinder, sondern war einfach nur neugierig. Und mit dem ganzen Geld, dass er jetzt hatte konnte er sich endlich in einen Country-Club einkaufen.

Sobald die Tür hinter seinem Besucher ins Schloss gefallen war, warf Direktor Philips jubelnd mit beiden Händen das Geld in die Luft und ließ es auf sich herunter regnen. Dass er nicht mal den Namen seines Besuchers erfahren hatte, fiel ihm gar nicht erst auf.


	3. Kapitel 03 - Die Geheimnisgeschwister

**Kapitel 3**

Die Geheimnis Geschwister schlagen zu

Dieser Tag war ein richtig guter Tag für die beiden Zwillinge. All das Gelächter, die schiefen Blicke die man ihnen zugeworfen hatte, das Getuschel hinter ihren Rücken, die blöden Spitznamen, die sie über all die Wochen erhalten hatten schienen auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schlimm zu sein.

Bald würden sie wieder zurück nach Gravity Falls fahren. Es fühlte sich an, als hätten die beiden einen Sieg errungen, obwohl sie ja eigentlich nichts getan hatten.

Und diesen Sieg wollten sie gebührend feiern und zwar mit Candyshakes, einer Mischung aus Milchshake und Süßigkeiten deiner Wahl, ein Getränk, das schon ganze Krankenhäuser und Zahnarztpraxen mit Patienten gefüllt hatte.

Also machten sich Dipper und Mabel auf den Weg zu _Cousin Kevins CandyshakeArcadebar,_ die direkt gegenüber der S-Hell Tankstelle lag die mit dem Slogan Unsere Preise sind höllisch niedrig und ähnlich schlechten Wortklaubereien für sich warb.

Das CandyshakeArcade gab es schon seit einer Ewigkeit. Eine Spielhalle/Milchshakebar, die einem, wenn nicht durch den fragwürdigen Verzehr der Candyshakes, dann in Erinnerung blieb, weil hier alles irgendwie Klebrig war. Die Tische, die Sitzecken, die Wände, das Essen, die Spielautomaten, sogar der Boden und wahrscheinlich auch die Decke.

In den letzten Jahren hatten die Besitzer Spielhalle und Bar deutlich abgetrennt. Kam man herein lief man auf hellem Linoleum und alles war hell und freundlich (aber immer noch irgendwie klebrig).

Ein paar Schritte weiter und man landete zwischen dicht an dicht stehenden Spielautomaten, auf dunklem, klebrigen Teppichboden unter Lampen, die nur vereinzelt mal rote, grüne oder blaue Strahlen durch den Raum warfen.

Die deutliche Abtrennung war eine gute Idee, fand Dipper, denn Erbrochenes ließ sich wesentlich leichter von Linoleum aufwischen.

Während Mabel sich in eine der knautschigen Sitzecken setzte und jedes Mal lachte wenn sie sich bewegte, weil das Kunstleder dabei komische Geräusche machte, bestellte Dipper ihre Shakes.

Die Bedienung am Tresen lächelte ihn freundlich an und Dipper sagte: „Zwei Milchshakes bitte. Einmal Vanille und einmal...", er wand sich ein wenig. Selbst für Cousin Kevins Candyshakebar waren Mabels wünsche eine Sache für sich.

„Ja?", fragte die Frau freundlich.

„Einen... einen Dreifach-Schoko-Karamel-Sahne-Toffee-Combo-Zuckerwatte-Minz-Becher", sagte er.

Die Frau hob überrascht die Augenbrauen.

„Mit extra Streuseln!", rief Mabel.

„Mit extra Streuseln, bitte", fügte Dipper hinzu.

„In XXL!"

„Und in XXL, bitte. Beide."

Das Lächeln der Frau wurde noch ein wenig weiter, als sie die riesigen Becher mit Eis und Süßigkeiten füllte. „Ihr habt wohl was zu feiern", stellte sie fest, als sie Dipper die Shakes reichte.

„Ja, ja das haben wir", sagte Dipper und erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann drehte er sich zu Mabel und sah durch das Fenster, wie ein Auto sehr langsam die Straße hinunterfuhr.

Er setzte sich zu seiner Schwester.

Mabel war ein wenig verstimmt, weil Dipper sich nicht auch eine Dreifach-Combo bestellt hatte.

„Das machen wir doch sonst auch immer", sagte sie vorwurfsvoll.

„Mabel, du bist wahrscheinlich das einzige Menschliche Wesen auf dem Planeten, der sowas ohne weiteres runterkriegt", verteidigte sich Dipper. „Außerdem habe ich keine Lust kurz bevor wir nach Gravity Falls fahren an einem Herzinfarkt zu sterben."

„Na schön, du Kosteverächter. Aber beim nächsten Mal, wir beide Dreifach-Combo!", sagte Mabel bestimmend.

„Okay, beim nächsten Mal", stimmte Dipper zu und sie beiden stießen die Becher zusammen auf Gravity Falls.

Während sie ihre Milchshakes schlürften, fuhr das Auto wieder die Straße entlang, genauso langsam aber in die andere Richtung.

Ein Autofahrer der sich verfahren hatte, vermutete Dipper.

Er musste sich wirklich schwer verfahren haben, denn nach nicht einmal einer Minute fuhr das Auto wieder an ihnen vorbei. Fast schon auffällig langsam rollte es an den Fenstern von Cousin Kenvin's entlang. Aber dann konnte der Fahrer sich nicht verfahren haben. Bei dem Tempo hätte er in der kurzen Zeit niemals die Kreuzung erreicht. Er musste also mitten auf der Straße gewendet haben, um sie noch mal rauf und runter zu fahren. Was bedeutete, dass der Fahrer etwas suchen musste.

Dipper versuchte in das Innere des Wagens zu spähen, um so vielleicht einen Blick auf den Fahrer zu werfen, aber die Scheiben waren alle verdunkelt.

Trotzdem. Als hätte der Fahrer Dippers neugierigen Blick bemerkt, beschleunigte das Auto plötzlich und fuhr über die Straße in die S-Hell Tankstelle. Wahrscheinlich stieg der Fahrer aus und ging in den Laden, aber sehen konnte Dipper ihn nicht, weil eine Säule ihm die Sicht versperrte.

Dipper musterte das Auto. Es war ein schwarzer Oldtimer, keine Prachtkarosse, aber die breite Motorhaube und das geschwungene Heck gaben dem Wagen sowohl ein kraftvolles als auch ein stilvolles Aussehen.

Mabel bewarf Dipper mit Papierkügelchen aus ihrer Serviette. „Hallo. Erde an Dipper. Schau mal ich bin ein Walross!", sagte sie und steckte sich zwei Strohhalme in die Nase. „Wohin schaust du denn da die ganze Zeit?"

Mabel wandte ihren Kopf und sah über die Straße.

„Das Auto? Und was ist daran so besonders?"

Dipper sah seine Schwester unsicher an. „Irgendwie...", sagte er langsam und in diesem Moment glitt der Wagen wieder auf die Straße. Dipper presste seine Nase an der Scheibe platt um einen Blick auf das Nummernzeichen des Wagens zu erhaschen, konnte aber nur erkennen, dass es sich um einen Astrana handelte.

„Jetzt ist es weg", sagte Mabel. „Jetzt komm schon, Dipper. Konzentrier dich auf die wirklich wichtigen Dinge. Ich habe zwei Strohhalme in der Nase!"

Dipper lächelte. „Ist das eine wirklich wichtige Sache für dich?"

„Das und dass wir bald nach Gravity Falls fahren! Hör auf hinter allem und jedem was Verdächtiges zu sehen und freu dich darauf!"

Dipper musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Schwester Recht hatte. In den letzten Wochen nach Gravity Falls hatte er begonnen so viele Mysterien wie nur möglich zu sammeln, sich die verschiedensten Kodierung und dekodierungsmöglichkeiten einzuprägen und alle möglichen Einträge über Verschwörungstheorien die man im Internet finden konnte durchzulesen. Das alles hatte sich nicht ganz so gut auf seine Psyche ausgewirkt.

„Na gut", gab Dipper zu. „Vielleicht hab ich ab und zu ein wenig voreilig geurteilt."

„Ein wenig?", wiederholte Mabel ungläubig. „Du warst Teilweise im totalen Verfolgungswahn! Du hast geglaubt, der Briefträger würde unsere Post lesen, der Mond sei eine Raumstation, um uns zu Überwachen und Mrs. Adelbury wäre eine Topagentin!"

„Sie ist eine sehr verdächtige Frau", verteidigte sich Dipper. „Sie verlässt nie das Haus!"

„Sie ist siebenundneunzig."

„Ich hab in dieser Woche nicht viel Schlaf bekommen", gestand Dipper.

„Und was dabei passiert haben wir ja gesehen. Du hast ihre Katze getreten, weil du geglaubt hast, sie wäre eine ferngesteuerter Roboter."

„Sie hatte so tote Augen."

„Weil sie blind ist. Und du trittst sie der armen Mrs. Adelbury mitten ins Gesicht."

„Ist gut, ist gut", sagte Dipper genervt. „Ab sofort kein Verfolgungswahn mehr. Versprochen."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür zur CandyshakeArcadebar und ein Mann trat ein, der hier so gar nichts verloren zu haben schien. Er war schlank, trug einen Anzug unter dem abgenutzten Trenchcoat. Die dichten, nach hinten gekämmten Haare wenn schon leicht ergraut, waren noch immer von schwarz geprägt und einige Falten machten sich schon auf dem Gesicht des Mannes bemerkbar. Alles in Allem sah er nicht aus wie jemand, der in eine Spielhalle mit Milchshakebar gehen würde. Eher in eine alte Polizei Serie.

Der Mann zog die Hände aus den Taschen seines Trenchcoats, während er auf die Kasse zuging. Dabei fiel ihm aus versehen etwas heraus und landete klimpernd auf dem Boden. Ein Schlüssel. Ein schwarzer Autoschlüssel. Von einem Astrana!

Konnte das Zufall sein?

Der Mann bückte sich, um den Schlüssel aufzuheben. Dabei trafen sich seine und Dippers Blicke. Die Miene des Mannes blieb verschlossen, als er sich langsam aufrichtete, doch Dipper überkam ein offenes Unbehagen.

Dann steckte der Mann seine Schlüssel wieder ein und ging weiter zur Kasse, wo er allerdings den Fehler machte sich an den Teenager zu wenden. Der war nämlich noch ganz benebelt von den starken Dämpfen der Reinigungsmittel, die er gerade einatmen musste, weil ein Kind im Klo gekotzt hatte, und deshalb kam die Bestellung eines einfachen Kaffees bei ihm nur langsam im Gehirn an.

„Mabel", flüsterte Dipper seiner Schwester zu. „Ich glaube der Mann da verfolgt uns."

Mabel stöhnte. „Dipper, was hast du mir vor fünfzehn Sekunden versprochen? Kein Verfolgungswahn mehr!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber, Mister!"

„Mabel, ihm gehört der Astrana der gerade hier vorbeigefahren ist."

„Na und?"

„Na und? Er fährt drei mal an uns vorbei, ganz langsam, und als er bemerkt, dass er uns aufgefallen ist, macht er einen auf unauffällig? Das kann doch kein Zufall sein."

„Ich glaube du bildest dir das ein."

„Mabel", Dipper wurde ernst. „Wir waren beide in Gravity Falls, du hast genau so viel gesehen wie ich. Glaubst du nicht auch, dass einige Dinge einfach keine Zufälle sein können?"

Mabel warf sich in ihren Sitz zurück. Nachdenklich legte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe. Sie sah die Straße hinauf und sah den schwarzen Wagen in einer Parklücke stehen.

Dann fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Ich glaube", sagte sie langsam, „ich habe dieses Auto schon einmal gesehen."

„Wirklich?", fragte Dipper aufgeregt.

„Ja. Am Wochenende stand es bei uns an der Straße und vorhin hab ich es auch schon mal gesehen. Da stand es an der Schule."

„Und warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Es ist mir gerade erst eingefallen!"

„Also? Glaubst du immer noch, dass das ein Zufall ist?", fragte Dipper.

Dipper und Mabel lehnten sich aus ihrer Sitzecke heraus, um sich den Mann noch einmal anzusehen, der immer noch versuchte einen Kaffee zu bestellen.

„Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun?", fragte Mabel.

Und Dipper entgegnete: „Es gibt nur eine Möglichkeit herauszufinden, ob er wirklich hinter uns her ist."

Der Mann hatte noch nie so viel Mühe gehabt einen einfachen Kaffe zu bestellen. Der leicht pickelige junge Mann mit den braunen Locken unter der Mütze schaute ihn aus weggetretenen Augen an und seine Gedanken schienen immer wieder in das Innere seines aufgeweichten Gehirns zu rutschen.

„Sie wünschen?", fragte der Junge.

Der Mann rieb sich die Schläfe. „Zum dritten Mal: Einen Kaffee!"

„Ein Kaffeeshake. Wird gemacht, Chef."

„Nein. Keinen Shake. Einen einfachen Kaffee."

Der Junge, der einen großen Eislöffel in der Hand hielt, sah den Mann an und blinzelte langsam. Das Eis fiel schmatzend aus dem Löffel.

„Was?", fragte der Junge.

Der Mann stöhnte auf. Er wusste nicht, dass alle Getränke in Cousin Kevins CandyshakeArcade in Milchshakeform serviert wurden. Dann lehnte er sich vor, um das Namensschild zu lesen. „Hör zu... Johnny", sagte er geduldig. „Ich will nur einen Kaffee. Gemahlene Bohnen, heißes Wasser, ein Löffel Zucker und vielleicht noch einen Schuss Milch."

„Sorry, Chef. Heiße Milchshakes gibt es nicht. Obwohl das echt genial wäre, dann könnte man Milchshakes auch im Winter trinken, wenns ganz Kalt ist. Das wäre echt ne Idee."

„Ich will ja auch keinen Shake. Ich will nur..."

In diesem Moment liefen die Zwillinge an ihm vorbei, zu den Spielautomaten und er hörte den Jungen seiner Schwester zu flüstern: „Zum Hinterausgang."

Die beiden verschwanden zwischen den Reihen leuchtender Automaten.

„Also Chef, was darf's denn nun sein?", fragte Johnny.

„Ich denke ich nehme nichts, danke", antwortete der Mann und ging zielstrebig auf den Spielbereich zu.

Heiße Milchshakes, dachte sich Johnny. Das wär echt ne Idee.

Sobald der Mann einen Schritt zwischen die Arcadeautomaten gemacht hatte, war es wie in einer anderen Welt. Man sollte annehmen, dass man bei all den blinkenden Lichtern und leuchtenden Bildschirmen genug Licht hatte, aber diese Lichter waren mehr störend als hilfreich. Er sah nur schemenhafte Gestalten von Kids die geistesabwesend ihre Nasen nahezu an die Monitore drückten. Überall klimperte, jaulte, zischte oder explodierte etwas, gepaart mir dem Sound von 16 Bit Musik.

Trotzdem, das Warnschild zum Notausgang war gut zu erkennen. Er folgte den Pfeilen durch das Labyrinth aus Leuchttafeln und Kindern die ihm entgegen kamen, bis er die Stimme des Jungen hörte: „Nicht jetzt, Boomer."

Der Mann lehnte sich in den Schatten eines Spieleautomaten und linste um die Ecke. Sie standen zwischen zwei großen Automaten, einem Tanzspiel und einem Shooter mit Plastikpistolen, an dem ein Junge gerade dabei war sein letztes Leben am letzten Endgegner vor dem Highscore zu verlieren. Ein pummeliger Junge, der an einen Teddybären erinnerte, versperrte den beiden den Weg zur Sicherheitstür.

„Wollt ihr echt nicht ne Runde Werwolf Zombies aus dem Weltall spielen? Ich lad euch ein."

„Sorry, Boomer. Keine Zeit."

„Ja", sagte das Mädchen. „Wir werden nämlich verfolgt."

„Mabel!"

„Verfolgt?", fragte der Junge der aussah wie ein Teddybär. „Echt? Etwa von dem Mann da?" Und er wies mit dem Finger auf den Mann.

Die Zwillinge drehten sich um. Bevor der Mann auch nur einen Schritt aus dem Schatten machen konnte, reagierte das Mädchen: Sie griff sich eine Plastikpistole und schoss zwei, drei Mal auf den Bildschirm, jeder Schuss ein Volltreffer auf die winzigen, sich bewegenden Schwachpunkte des Bosses.

„New Highscore!", schrie der Automat. Eine Sirene ertönte, das Licht flackerte und Konfetti flog durch die Luft.

Das Stroboskoplicht blendete den Mann einen Augenblick lang. Er hörte das Quietschen einer Tür und sah helles Tageslicht. Er rannte den Zwillingen hinterher, raus in die kleine Seitengasse, wo die Mülltonnen der Arcadebar standen. Die Gasse war ein einziger Streifen klebrigen Asphalts, weil die auslaufenden Flüssigkeiten, die aus den Müllsäcken drangen sich über den ganzen Boden verteilten. Schon so manches Insekt und sogar Vögel hatten in den zähen Mischungen aus Softdrinks ihr Ende gefunden.

Die Kinder waren weg. Der Mann fluchte.

Plötzlich rollte einer der Müllwagen polternd auf ihn zu. Der Mann warf sich auf den Boden, direkt in eine dicke Pfütze aus Milchshakeresten und die Mülltonne kam über ihm zum stehen.

„Da hast du's!", hörte er das Mädchen rufen. „Die Geheimnis-Geschwister schlagen wieder zu!"

Der Mann sah zwei paar Schuhe vor sich, dann bückte sich der Junge zu ihm hinunter. „Also wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von uns?", fragte er.

„Schiebt sofort dieses Ding von mir runter", fauchte der Mann.

„Keine Chance", antwortete der Junge.

„Genau. Für wen halten Sie uns? Dumme Dumm-Dödel?"

„Überlass mir lieber das Reden, Mabel."

„Jetzt macht schon, Kinder."

„So schon mal gar nicht", sagte der Junge. „Komm Mabel, gehen wir."

„Na gut, na gut, wartet!", rief der Mann. Der Gestank war ekelerregend, außerdem tropfte etwas von dem Boden des Mülleimers direkt auf sein Gesicht. „Ich sag Euch so viel ich Euch sagen kann."

Wieder tauchte das Gesicht des Jungen auf. „Schießen Sie los."

„Man hat mich beauftragt."

„Beauftragt?", wiederholte der Junge.

„Uns zu verfolgen?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich bin jemand, der dafür sorgt, dass gewisse Dinge passieren, wenn man ihn dafür bezahlt."

„Und weiter?"

„Mein Klient... Es ist ihm wichtig, dass ihr nach Gravity Falls kommt."

„Was?", fragte der Junge.

„Dann fahren wir nach Gravity Falls, weil Sie dafür gesorgt haben?", fragte das Mädchen.

„So ist es."

„Und warum verfolgen Sie uns dann noch?", fragte der Junge.

„Ein Teil der Abmachung. Bis ihr Abfahrt soll ich ein Auge auf Euch haben."

„Und wer ist ihr Klient?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Das ist geheim."

„Und warum ist es so wichtig, dass wir nach Gravity Falls fahren?", fragte der Junge aufgeregt.

Der Mann lachte in sich hinein. „Glaubst du wirklich, du hättest schon alles gesehen? Denkst du ernsthaft, es gibt dort keine Geheimnisse mehr? Eines kannst du mir wirklich glauben: da ist noch so viel mehr."

Die Zwillinge schauten sich an. Dann standen sie auf und entfernten sich.

„Hey , wo wollt ihr hin? Ich hab Euch alles gesagt, was ich euch sagen kann. Jetzt nehmt endlich diese Tonne von mir runter!"

„Wir geben jemanden bescheid, der ihnen helfen wird", sagte der Junge. „Und dann lassen Sie uns in Ruhe."

„Na schön, na schön", sagte der Mann.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Johnny, der Kassierer, nach draußen trat und den Mann befreite.

„Oh Mann, Meister, was machen Sie denn da unten?"

„Frag nicht so blöd. Hilf mir lieber!"

„Also ich hab mir was überlegt", sagte Johnny weiter, als er dem Mann aufhalf. „Ich werde das mit den heißen Milchshakes dem Boss vorschlagen und wenn ich dann superreich bin, sollen Sie auch was davon bekommen. War ja schließlich auch ihre Idee. Wollen sie jetzt ihren Kaffeeshake?"

Der Mann, von oben bis unten eingesaut in alten Milshakeresten, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Im Moment will ich nur eine Dusche."

Eine gute Stunde später, nachdem der Mann geduscht und seine Sachen in einen Waschsalon gegeben hatte, trank er endlich einen guten Schluck Kaffee und sendete eine Nachricht an seinen Klienten: _Auftrag ausgeführt._

Die Antwort ließ nicht lange auf sich warten.

 _Gut gemacht. Bezahlung folgt._

Der Mann lächelte. Dann wählte er die Nummer der _Anderen_.

„Ich bin's... Sie machen sich bald auf den Weg... Sie sind gut, sehr gut sogar... Den Test mit Bravour bestanden würde ich sagen... Sie haben selbst mich überrascht... Das wird sich noch zeigen, ich denke aber sie haben gute Chancen..."

Der Mann legte auf und griff nach seiner Tasse.

Jetzt konnte es bald losgehen.


	4. Kapitel 04 - Süße Albträume Teil 1

Kapitel 4

Eine ganze Woche lang mussten Dipper und Mabel warten, bis es nach Gravity Falls gehen würde und es war die längste Woche, die die beiden je erlebt hatten. Es war schlimmer als auf Weihnachten und Geburtstage und die Sommerferien zusammen zu warten, so sehr kochte die Vorfreude in ihnen.

Aber trotzdem war nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein bei den beiden. Der gesamte Rest der Klasse war immer noch enttäuscht und wütend, dass die Klassenfahrt in dieses öde Nest in der Pampa gehen sollte und sie alle wussten ganz genau, dass nur die Psychozwillinge, wie sie immer noch genannt wurden, dafür gestimmt hatten dorthin zu fahren. Deshalb kam bald das Gerücht auf, sie beide hätten irgendeinen Deal mit Direktor Phillips ausgehandelt um dorthin zu kommen.

Zu allem Überfluss hatten es die beiden versäumt, Boomer hoch und heilig Stillschweigen über das Geschehene in Cousin Kevins schwören zu lassen. Schon am nächsten Tag hatte er jedem dem er über den Weg lief erzählt, Dipper und Mabel seien in Wirklichkeit Geheimagenten. Zwar glaubte niemand Boomer, aber dafür hielt man die beiden jetzt auch noch für Lügner, die irgendeinen Unsinn erzählten um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Aber all das störte Dipper eher weniger. Er hatte ganz andere Sachen im Kopf. Wer wollte, dass seine Schwester und er wieder nach Gravity Falls kamen? Was war so wichtig, dass sogar ein Spezialist dafür angeheuert wurde, um sie beide dorthin zu bringen? Und am allermeisten schwirrten ihm die Worte des Mannes im Kopf herum:

Diese Worte ließen Dipper einfach nicht los.

Es war mitten in der Nacht vor der Abfahrt nach Gravity Falls, als Mabel mal für kleine Prinzessinnen gehen musste und im Zimmer ihres Bruders Licht bemerkte. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür. „Dipper, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie leise und schrie fast im gleichen Moment laut auf. Dipper stand mitten im Zimmer, so als hätte er die ganze Zeit damit verbracht auf und ab zu gehen und sah schlimm aus. Sein Gesicht war blass und eingefallen, sein Haar zerzaust und er hatte Ringe unter den Augen, die ihm fast bis zu den Knien hingen.

Bevor jemand von Mabels anhaltendem Schrei geweckt werden konnte, drückte Dipper ihr eine Hand auf den Mund und zog sie in sein Zimmer.

Sie trat sofort auf einen Haufen Papiere die kreuz und quer über den ganzen Boden verteilt waren und Mabel an einen Papierteppich erinnerte. Die Wand über Dippers Computer war zugepinnt mit Notizen, die mit einem Netz aus Fäden miteinander verbunden waren.

„Hey, willst du etwa ein Papierzimmer erfinden?", fragte Mabel begeistert.

„Nein", sagte Dipper kurz angebunden, schloss leise die Tür und drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Dipper, du siehst aus als wolltest du Mitglied einer Gruffti-Rockband werden", sagte Mabel.

Dipper leerte mit einem Zug den Rest einer Colaflasche und warf sie zu einen ganzen Haufen an seinem Bett. „Ich war die ganze Zeit wach", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang aufgedreht und er rang die Hände als er anfing wieder auf und ab zu gehen. „Ich habe versucht Info's zu sammeln. Habe mir Fragen gestellt. Wer will, dass wir nach Gravity Falls kommen? Was ist so wichtig, dass sogar ein Spezialist dafür angeheuert werden muss? Weißt du noch was dieser Mann gesagt hat?"

„Nehmt endlich dieses Ding von mir runter?"

„Nein! Er hat gesagt, dass es noch mehr in Gravity Falls gibt. Noch mehr Geheimnisse. Noch mehr Übernatürliches!"

„Na und? Das wissen wir doch schon."

„Na und?", wiederholte Dipper ungläubig. „Mabel wir müssen uns vorbereiten. Uns auf alles gefasst machen. Ich habe versucht zu recherchieren. Über unerklärliche Dinge die in Gravity Falls passiert sein können. Aber ich hab kaum was gefunden. Bestimmt hat Großonkel Ford eine Methode entwickelt um sowas direkt aus dem Internet zu löschen, damit keiner was davon erfährt."

Mabel ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. „Kaum was gefunden?", wiederholte sie ungläubig. „Und was ist das dann alles?"

„Möglichkeiten. Ich versuche so viele mögliche Szenarien durchzugehen, wie nur möglich."

Mabel bückte sich und hob einen Zettel auf. Das was darauf geschrieben war, klang wie einer der schlechten Horrorfilme aus Gravity Falls: Atomar verseuchte Puddingmonster aus dem All.

„Ist das dein Ernst?", fragte Mabel trocken.

„Es ist eine Möglichkeit", zischte Dipper beleidigt und riss ihr das Blatt aus den Fingern.

Die Worte des Spezialisten gingen wieder durch ihren Kopf. „Glaubst du wirklich du hättest schon alles gesehen? Denkst du ernsthaft, es gäbe dort keine Geheimnisse mehr? Glaub mir. Da ist noch so viel mehr."

„Hast du dir echt die ganze Zeit darüber Gedanken gemacht?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Ich möchte nur Abwägen, was uns passieren könnte."

„Aber das kannst du nicht", erwiderte Mabel. „In Gravity Falls ist so ziemlich alles möglich. Außerdem ist da ja auch noch Gronkel Ford, der hat da bestimmt alles unter Kontrolle, meinst du nicht auch? Was bringt es dir, dir jetzt den Kopf zu zerbrechen? Wir fahren Morgen ab. Du solltest noch ne Runde schlafen bevor es losgeht. Du siehst grauenhaft aus."

Dipper sah in die Spiegelung seines Computerbildschirms und erschreckte sich sogar vor sich selbst. Er schien das erste Mal zu realisieren, dass er wie ein durchgeknallter Wissenschaftler mit einer Woche Schlafentzug aussah.

„Siehst du? Weißt du noch, was du mir versprochen hast? Kein Verfolgungswahn mehr. Halt dich dran. Stell dir nur mal vor, Wendy würde dich so sehen, wenn wir ankommen."

Der Wendy-Joker verfehlte sein Ziel nie bei ihrem Bruder, das wusste Mabel ganz genau. So auch dieses Mal. Dipper grub seine Finger in sein Shirt. „Meinst du, ihr würde das auffallen?"

„Dass du aussiehst wie ein Zombie und auch so riechst wie einer? Neeeeein und wenn, wäre ihr das bestimmt total egal."

Dipper seufzte schwer. „Du hast wohl recht."

„Natürlich habe ich recht, wie immer."

„Aber wie soll ich jetzt noch einschlafen? Ich habe eine gute Millionen Liter Cola in mir."

„Da weiß ich genau das Richtige", sagte Mabel triumphierend und öffnete Dippers Kleiderschrank. Dann sprang sie herum und warf Dipper etwas in den Arm. „Erinnerst du dich noch daran?"

„Mr. BärBär."

Mr. BärBär war früher Dippers liebstes Kuscheltier gewesen. Der Name war einfach abgeleitet worden, weil Dipper immer wieder „Bär Bär" gesagt hatte, wenn er seinen Teddy haben wollte. Jahrelang hatte es Dipper in einen tiefen und sorgenfreien Schlaf versetzen können. Doch mit den Jahren hatte Dipper ihn in seinen Schrank deponiert und dort einfach liegen gelassen.

Dipper hob eine Augenbraue. „Echt jetzt? Du willst, dass ich damit schlafen gehe?"

„Ach, sag das doch nicht so, du alter Miesepeter. Schau mal, Mr. BärBär freut sich so dich zu sehen"

Mabel nahm Mr. BärBär, ließ seine Stoffarme mit ihren Fingern wackeln und verstellte ihre Stimme: „Ja Dipper, alter Compadre. Ich hab dich so vermisst. Lass uns mal wieder zusammen abhängen. Zusammen ein richtig tolles Abenteuer erleben."

„Mabel..."

„Alter Haudegen..."

„Mabel..."

„Alter Kupferstecher."

„Mabel..."

„Alter Frauenschwarm."

Dipper riss Mabel das Stofftier aus der Hand und presste es sich an die Brust. „Hör auf Mabel, so spricht Mr.BärBär überhaupt nicht."

Mabel grinste triumphierend und Dipper stellte kalt erwischt fest, dass er auf ihren Trick hereingefallen war.

„Na schön, du hast gewonnen" knurrte er. „Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mabel nickte. „Ja. Und du wirst es auch sein, wenn du morgen aufwachst."

„Gute Nacht, Mabel."

„Nacht, Dipper."

Es war doch nicht so einfach für Dipper einzuschlafen, wie Mabel es sich vorgestellt hatte. Er wälzte sich zuerst hin und her und presste die Augen zusammen nur um sie nach wenigen Sekunden wieder aufzureißen. Mr. BärBär hatte er an den Rand seines Bettes gelegt. Niemals würde er damit Kuscheln, wie ein Kleinkind. Stöhnend setzte er sich im Bett auf und griff nach einem Buch, das er sich für ein paar Dollar im Internet bestellt hatte: _Vergessene Zaubersprüche und Zauberformeln. Ein Führer durch die Welt übernatürlicher Worte._ Auf einem großen roten Aufkleber stand zusätzlich: _Vorsicht Wirkungsvoll_ _!_

Dipper war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Zaubersprüche nicht echt waren. Woher überhaupt sollte der Autor diese Zaubersprüche kennen, wenn sie doch angeblich schon längst vergessen waren?

Warum er es sich doch gekauft hatte? Neugierde. Er war irgendwie auf einer Auktionsseite gelandet, auf der dieses Buch Feil geboten worden war und ehe er sich hatte versehen können, hatte er sieben Dollar fünfundzwanzig dafür geboten.

Jetzt blätterte er durch die Seiten und überflog die einzelnen Sprüche. So ziemlich alle waren auf Latein und jeder einzelne besaß eine zusätzliche Erklärung über Wirkung und Dauer und andere Kleinigkeiten.

Er glaubte zwar nicht, dass diese Sprüche funktionieren würden, trotzdem vermied Dipper es die Worte die er las laut auszusprechen. Als er das letzte Mal einen Zauberspruch benutzt hatte, waren Zombies über die Mystery Shack hergefallen und so etwas brauchte er kein zweites Mal.

Seine Augen schweiften über die Zeilen und nahmen einige lateinische Wörter auf und Fetzen von Erklärungen ohne einen Sinn zu ergeben. Bis ein Spruch seine Aufmerksamkeit weckte. Ein Zauber gegen Schlaflosigkeit. Das war doch im Moment genau das richtige für ihn. Wenn er funktionierte, würde er endlich schlafen können. Wenn nicht, dann hätte er Gewissheit darüber, dass diese Formeln doch nur ausgemachter Humbug waren.

Dipper dachte einen kurzen Augenblick darüber nach. Aber was sollte schon schlimmstenfalls passieren, wenn dieser zauber wirklich wirkte?

„Somnum", sagte er leise. „ et Somnium autem Opheuris. Per Somnia Orpheus, per Somnia Orpheus, per Somnia Orpheus."

Dipper wartete einen Augenblick.

„Nichts", sagte er, als nicht passierte. „Na, das hätte mir auch klar sein sollen. Diese Sprüche sind nicht weiter als..."

Dann fiel sein Kopf – patsch- auf das Buch und er begann zu schnarchen, ohne dass er es merkte. Anscheinend funktionierten diese Zauber also doch.

Dipper hätte sich wirklich den Hinweis durchlesen sollen, der unter dem Zauber stand, denn das was ihn erwartete, war alles andere als ein erholsamer Schlaf.

Mabel träumte von Bergen aus Regenbogengarn, Hunden mit einem Fell wie Schafe, Schmetterlingen mit Beinen von Olympiasprintern und Rain, dem schnuckeligen Hauptcharakter aus Fast Finale Fantasie 7, mit den langen Haaren und den muskulösen Armen.

„Komm", sagte er zu Mabel und reichte ihr seine Hand. „Ich nehme dich mit, wo der Honig fast so süß ist wie du. Das schwöre ich bei meinem Lebensbalken."

„Oh, Rain, du alter Tunichtgut."

Er donnerte mit ihr auf seinem Motorrad über die Hügel und picknickten auf einer gelben Wiese. Rain wollte Mabel gerade eine Tasse Tee reichen, als plötzlich alles düster wurde.

Die Farbe wich aus praktisch allem und wurde gräulich. Der strahlende Himmel zog sich mit dicken Wolken zu.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Mabel. Rain sprang auf und stellte sich schützend vor sie.

„Keine Sorge, meine kleine Prinzessin. Ich beschütze dich", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, das erste seine Zähne und dann auch noch seine Augen wie kleine Sterne funkeln ließ. Doch dieses Lächeln währte nicht lange. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde ein Schatten über Rains Gesicht huschen. Dann verzerrten sich die Züge des JRPG-Charakters zu einer schmerzhaften Fratze. Er fiel auf die Knie und krümmte sich, als hätte er ganz üble Bauchschmerzen.

Mabel legte ihm verängstigt eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Rain, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Bei... meinem... Lebensbalken...", keuchte Rain und schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. Sein ganzer Körper begann zu zittern und er schrie und keuchte.

„Rain, wie kann ich dir helfen?", rief Mabel.

Dann wurde Rain plötzlich ganz ruhig. Das Zittern erstarb so schnell wie es gekommen war. Er stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Boden ab und atmete schwer ein und aus. Dann hob Rain den Kopf. Aber es war nicht mehr Rains sexy Animegesicht darin, sondern das Gesicht von Mabels Gronkel Stan!

„Lauf weg!", schrie er.

„AAAAAHHH!", schrie Mabel.

Rain wurde eingehüllt in etwas das aussah wie hunderte Lagen von hauchdünnen dunklen Tüchern, die plötzlich aus dem Boden hervor stoben wie ein wütender Vogelschwarm. Sie flatterten um ihn herum, legten sich über jede Stelle seines Körpers, bis er aussah wie eine schwarze Mumie. Die Tücher strafften sich und zogen Rain mit sich in ein Loch im Boden.

Ein tiefes Lachen ließ Mabel aufspringen: „Muahahahahahahaha!"

„Wer ist da?", rief Mabel. „Komm raus, dann kannst du was erleben, dafür was du meinem Schnuckel angetan hast!"

„Etwas erleben, ja...", sagte eine Stimme und ein riesiger Schatten fiel über Mabel. „Noch einmal etwas erleben."

Langsam drehte sich Mabel um.

Hinter ihr stand etwas gewaltiges.

Etwas, dass sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

„Du...?!", rief sie ungläubig.

Noch bevor sie schreien konnte, hatte er sie schon mitgenommen.

Dippers Traum war sehr merkwürdig. Zuerst, weil irgendwie einfach nichts passierte. Er ging einfach durch ein Haus das aussah wie eine verschachtelte Mischung aus seinem zu Hause und der Mystery Shack. Nur war alles viel größer. Die Flure waren länger und die Decken höher und überall gab es Treppen, die nach oben und unten und manchmal sogar nirgendwohin führten. Zudem fühlte sich alles unnatürlich real an. Dipper fühlte sich unangenehm an das eine Mal erinnert, als er zusammen mit Mabel und Soos im Hirn seines Gronkels unterwegs gewesen war. Das war auf jeden Fall kein normaler Traum. Wenn er träumte, merkte Dipper das meist gar nicht wirklich, erst dann, wenn er wieder aufwachte. Aber das hier war doch ein Traum, oder?

Wahllos öffnete Dipper eine Tür, hinter der eine Backsteinmauer zum Vorschein kam. Hinter einer anderen sah es genau so aus. Was sollte denn das? Die Türen in Stans Gehirn hatten immer irgendwohin geführt. Aber vielleicht war Träumen ja etwas anderes, als in seinem Gehirn unterwegs zu sein.

Dipper öffnete einige andere Türen. Hinter allen waren Steine. Das war doch irgendwie sinnlos.

„Alle Türen sind zu, Dipper", sagte eine Stimme unvermittelt. Dipper sah den Flur hinunter. Aus dem Schatten kam mit weiten stampfenden Schritten eine große Gestalt näher, deren Kopf fast bis zur Decke reichte und Dipper konnte nicht glauben, wen er da vor sich sah.

„Mr. BärBär?"

„Hallo Dipper. Lass uns mal wieder was zusammen erleben, Kumpel."


	5. Kapitel 05 - Süße Albträume Teil 2

Dippers Körper fühlte sich an wie gelähmt, während sein Verstand versuchte zu begreifen, dass vor ihm tatsächlich sein altes Kuscheltier stand.

Der gewaltige Mr. BärBär schaute aus seinen Knopfaugen zu ihm herunter. „Komm schon, Dipper. Lass dich knuddeln", sagte er und kam mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf Dipper zu.

Dipper bekam fast keine Luft mehr, während er gegen die weiche Brust gepresst wurde. Als er wieder losgelassen wurde und auf den Füßen landete, spuckte er erst einmal staubiges Teddyfell aus.

Mr. BärBär beugte sich weit über ihn und sah zu ihm herunter.

„Du bist wirklich Mr. BärBär", stelle er fest.

„Aber natürlich!", lachte Mr. BärBär. „Lass uns mal wieder was erleben, Kumpel."

„Was machst du hier?", fragte Dipper. Es schien ihm nicht richtig, dass eine riesige Version von Mr. BärBär durch seinen Traum wanderte.

„Ach Dipper", sagte der Bär. „Das hier ist nur ein Traum. Und in einem Traum ist so gut wie alles möglich."

Dipper wusste nicht wieso, aber die ganze Situation behagte ihm gar nicht. Ihm war klar, dass das kein normaler Traum war. Wenn es überhaupt ein Traum war. Auf jeden Fall war er sich sicher, dass es etwas mit dem Zauberspruch auf sich hatte. Er würde Gronkel Ford auf jeden Fall dieses Buch zeigen, sobald sie in Gravity Falls waren.

Dipper bemerkte, wie Mr. BärBär immer noch weit über ihn gebeugt da stand und ihn anstarrte, ohne zu blinzeln. Was auch schwer war, mit Augen aus Glas. „Ähm...", sagte Dipper, „ist irgendwas?"

„Ich freue mich nur, dich zu sehen, Dipper."

„Ich freue mich auch dich zu sehen", erwiderte Dipper vorsichtig.

Mr. BärBär starrte weiter.

„Also", sagte Dipper.

„Ja?", sagte Mr. BärBär erwartungsvoll.

„Wie wär's, wenn wir den Ausgang suchen?", schlug Dipper vor.

Mr. BärBär richtete sich auf. „Den Ausgang suchen. Eine fabelhafte Idee!", rief er aus und stolzierte zur nächsten Tür. Er öffnete sie und offenbarte dahinter wieder nichts weiter als Backsteine. Mr. BärBär drehte sich zu Dipper um. „Die ist es nicht", verkündete er und tappte zur nächsten weiter. „Die auch nicht."

So gingen Dipper und Mr. BärBär von Tür zu Tür den Flur hinunter, öffneten jede einzelne und hinter jeder waren nur Steinmauern. Mr. BärBär ließ sich von Dipper erzählen, was in letzter Zeit alles so passiert war. Daran schien er sehr interessiert zu sein und Dipper erzählte ihm von seinem letzten Sommer in Gravity Falls.

Mr. BärBär sagte immer wieder Sachen wie „Oho!", „Ach wirklich" und „Ach, das klingt aber aufregend", aber Dipper merkte, dass seine Stimme irgendwann ein wenig säuerlich klang und entschied sich, sich darauf zu konzentrieren eine Tür zu finden, die nicht zugemauert war.

„Verdammt", sagte Dipper wütend und knallte die letzte Tür zu, als sie eine Treppe erreicht hatten die nach unten und oben führte. „So finden wir nie einen Ausgang."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", meinte Mr. BärBär fröhlich, der verspielt eine Tür immer wieder auf und wieder zu machte.

„Das scheint dir nichts auszumachen", stellte Dipper fest.

„Tut es auch nicht", sagte Mr. BärBär glücklich, fügte aber dann leise mit einem düsteren und vorwurfsvollen Ton hinzu. „Es ist schön, etwas Beachtung zu bekommen, nachdem man Jahrelang einfach vergessen worden ist."

„Hm? Hast du was gesagt?", fragte Dipper.

„Ach nein. Nur dieses Spiel wird langsam langweilig. Sollen wir nicht was anderes machen?"

„Was anderes?" Dipper war sich nicht sicher. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Situation immer noch nicht. Dieser Traum, der vielleicht kein Traum war, dieses komische verdrehte Haus in dem sie waren und das Auftauchen von Mr. BärBär selbst, all das schien ihm einfach nicht geheuer zu sein. „Ich weiß nicht...", sagte er langsam.

Mr. BärBär drückte ihn fest an seine Seite. „Komm schon, Dipper, altes Haus. Wie wärs, wenn wir beide mal wieder ein richtig schönes Abenteuer zusammen erleben, he? So wie damals, als wir zusammen das Monster im Keller gesucht haben."

„Das weißt du noch?", fragte Dipper überrascht. Für ihn selbst war diese Erinnerung ein schemenhaftes Wechselspiel aus Bildern und Eindrücken von düsteren Ecken, Staub und hohen Regalen.

„Aber klar weiß ich das noch", antwortete Mr. BärBär. „Ich erinnere mich an alle unsere Abenteuer. An jedes Einzelne. Z.B. als wir beide Piraten waren. Oder unsere Schlacht mit den Zirgonen im Weltall. Oder unsere winterliche Schatzsuche in die tiefe Höhle."

„Das weiß ich auch noch", warf Dipper ein und musste lächeln. „Der Schatz war die Keksdose von Mom, die wir als Spiel unter unserem Bett versteckt haben."

Mr. BärBär kicherte. „Genau. Mann, das war ein Abenteuer."

„Und eine Standpauke von Mom, als wir alle Kekse gegessen haben."

„Die meisten hat deine Schwester aufgefuttert."

„Stimmt."

Die beiden sahen sich an und mussten grinsen. Dann seufzten sie.

„Schöne Zeiten", sagte Dipper.

„Ja, das waren sie wirklich", sagte Mr. BärBär und seine Stimme klang etwas traurig.

Dipper hatte ganz vergessen was für ein guter Freund Mr. BärBär immer für ihn gewesen war und er schämte sich dafür, dass er ihn einfach in seinen dunklen Schrank unter einem Haufen dreckiger Wäsche versenkt hatte.

„aber das Monster im Keller war sehr gruselig", sagte Mr. Bärbär.

„Das war aber nur ne Katze", erwiderte Dipper. „Die Katze von Mrs. Adelbury."

„Du hattest aber trotzdem ganz schön die Hosen voll", lachte Mr. BärBär.

„Prft...sei still", sagte Dipper grinsend und drückte sanft seinen Ellbogen in Mr.BärBär's Bauch. Er würde ihm aber nichts davon sagen, dass es Mrs. Adelburys Katze immer noch gab und er sie immer noch verdammt gruselig fand.

„Also, was sagst du?", fragte der große Stoffbär. „Sollen wir mal wieder zusammen was erleben, Kumpel? Wie oft hat man schon die Möglichkeit in seinen Träumen tun und lassen zu können, was man will?"

Dipper dachte einen Moment lang darüber nach. Dann sagte er: „Weißt du was? Ich bin dabei!"

„Großartig!", jubelte Mr. BärBär. „Dann lass uns keine Zeit verlieren."

Natürlich hatte Dipper noch ein leises bedenken, aber was sollte schon schlimmes passieren? Das hier war immer noch sein Traum, sein Kopf. Wahrscheinlich war der Zauber aus dem Buch einfach nur ein Spruch für sehr starkes luzides Träumen. Als er in Gronkel Stan's Kopf gewesen war hatte er gelernt, dass man hier alle Macht hatte, die man sich nur vorstellen konnte. Außerdem war sein alter Mr. BärBär bei ihm. Solange er dabei war, würde ihm schon nichts passieren.

Das nächste was passierte war das Klicken von Türschlössern, als ob hundert Schlüssel nacheinander gedreht wurden. Überall gingen Lampen an als ob plötzlich jemand den Strom zu einem Jahrmarkt angeschaltet hätte.

„Nanu, was war denn das?", fragte Mr. BärBär und öffnete die Tür vor der er stand. Dahinter erschien tatsächlich etwas und diesmal war es keine Steinwand. Es war Vampirjäger-Dipper. Jedenfalls hatte Dipper sich immer selbst so vorgestellt, nachdem er Van Hellsing gesehen hatte.

Er, also Vampirjäger-Dipper, war deutlich älter, mit durchtrainiertem Körper, einem saucoolen Mantel und, am besten, einem drei Tage Bart auf seinem breiten Kinn.

„Ihr entkommt mir nicht!", rief er und zersäbelte einige herumfliegende Vampire mit seiner Silberklinge. Dann sah er zur Tür und zu Dipper und Mr. BärBär. „Noch mehr Ungeheuer", rief er und stürmte schwertschwingend auf sie zu.

„Tja", sagte Mr. BärBär und knallte Vampirjäger-Dipper die Tür vor der Nase zu. „Scheint so, als ob die Türen jetzt offen wären. Lust auf ein paar Abenteuer mit deinem alten Kumpel Mr. BärBär?"

„Wow! Das war der Wahnsinn!" Dipper und Mr. BärBär sprangen gerade aus einer Tür zurück in den Flur. Hinter den Türen verbargen sich allerlei Welten, die Dipper sich früher immer mit Mr. BärBär vorgestellt hatte. Sie hatten das Fort-Couch gestürmt, waren in die Untiefen des düstern Kellers hinabgestiegen, hatten einen Tauchgang in einer Badewanne gemacht, die so groß war, wie ein ganzer Ozean. Und jedes Abenteuer hatte Dipper so viel Spaß gemacht, wie damals, als er noch ein kleiner Junge gewesen war.

Gerade hatten sie erfolgreich den Tausendkissenberg erzwungen.

„Genau. Und es ist noch lange nicht vorbei", sagte Mr. BärBär sehr zufrieden, während sie durch den Flur gingen. Seine Stimme wurde plötzlich sehr ernst. „Hör mal Dipper, ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Wie wäre es, wenn du..."

„Hey, was ist denn das für eine Tür?"

Dipper's Aufmerksamkeit war auf eine Tür gefallen, die sich deutlich von den anderen abhob. Es war eine Tür, die Dipper gut kannte, weil sie normalerweise bei ihm zu Hause runter in die Waschküche führte. Aber diese Tür war mit einem dicken Brett zugenagelt auf dem groß das Wort Angst geschrieben stand.

Mr. BärBär hielt sich auffällig weit von der Tür zurück.

„Das ist eine Angsttür", sagte er langsam und beäugte die Tür, als könne sie plötzlich aufspringen. „Dahinter befinden sich die Ängste, die jemand hat."

„Sie sieht aus wie die zu Hause", murmelte Dipper.

„Das kommt daher, weil das meine Angsttür ist", gestand Mr. BärBär.

„Deine Angsttür?", wiederholte Dipper überrascht. „Ich dachte das wäre meine."

„Nein, das ist meine" beteuerte M. BärBär. „Und was dahinter ist, kannst du dir bestimmt schon denken."

Dipper dachte nach. Es war die Tür, die zum Waschkeller führte.

„Natürlich, die Waschmaschine", sagte er.

„Ganz genau" Mr. BärBär lächelte verschmitzt.

Früher hatte sich Dipper immer vorgestellt, dass Mr. BärBär große Angst vor der Waschmaschine hatte, wenn seine Mutter ihn mit zu der Wäsche legen wollte. Anscheinend hatte er recht gehabt.

„Komm Dipper, lass uns weitergehen", sagte Mr. BärBär schaudernd. „Diese Tür ist mir äußerst unbehaglich."

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass du eine Angsttür in meinem Kopf hast?", fragte Dipper neugierig.

„Alle Dinge, die eine Seele haben können Angst verspüren."

„Du hast eine Seele?"

„Aber natürlich. Seit dem Tag, an dem du mir eine gegeben hast, Kumpel." Mr. BärBär blieb vor einer Tür stehen. „Aber lass uns nicht davon reden. Sieh dir lieber das hier an." Er öffnete die Tür und Dipper hätte lieber nicht gesehen, was dahinter war.

„Mr. BärBär, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet."

Mr. BärBär schlug die Tür zu. „Huuuups. Das hättest du nun wirklich nicht sehen sollen."

„War das das lila Nilpferd aus Mabel's Zimmer?"

Mr. BärBär kratzte sich verlegen den Kopf. „Nun ja, was soll ich sagen... Wir haben uns auf einer von Mabel's Teepartys kennen gelernt. Es hat sofort gefunkt."

„Nein, nein", wehrte Dipper ab. „Keine Details, danke. Nein. Ich will mir hier gar nichts vorstellen."

„Tun wir einfach so, als hätten wir gar nichts gesehen", schlug Mr. BärBär vor.

„Einverstanden."

„Eigentlich wollte ich dir das hier zeigen." Er öffnete die nächste Tür und dahinter erstreckte sich Gravity Falls. Dipper stand da mit offenem Mund. Es war genau so, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Die Wälder, das schwebende Kliff, die Straßen, die Stadt, der Himmel, alles. Sogar die Luft roch wie in Gravity Falls.

„Na, was hältst du davon?", fragte Mr. BärBär.

Dipper war sprachlos. „Das ist... Wow!"

„Also Dipper, Kumpel, was ich dich fragen wollte war: Wie wär's wenn du und ich für immer hier bleiben würden? Nicht nur einen Sommer, nicht nur für ein paar popelige Tage Schulausflug. Sondern wir beide, beste Kumpel, für immer neue Abenteuer. Na, wie klingt das? Ich könnte das machen, wenn du mich lässt. Du würdest einfach weiterschlafen und wir hätten für immer unseren Spaß."

„Du willst mich ins Koma versetzen?"

„Ach Koma, papperlapapp", winkte Mr. BärBär ab. „Ich würde es einen ausgewogenen Tiefschlaf nennen."

Langsam trat Dipper von der Tür zurück. „Tut mir leid, Mr. BärBär", sagte Dipper. „Aber das kann ich nicht machen."

Mr. BärBär sah am Boden zerstört aus. „Wieso nicht?", fragte er.

„Es geht einfach nicht. Es wäre nicht das richtige."

„Das ist keine Antwort", sagte Mr. BärBär unzufrieden. „Wenn du nicht bei mir bleiben willst sag mir WIESO!" Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden und er brüllte das letzte Wort heraus und machte einen Schritt mit erhobener Tatze auf Dipper zu, dass dieser sich wegduckte.

Aber die Tatze hielt mitten in der Luft Inne und Mr. BärBär schien wieder zur Besinnung zu kommen.

„Oh, oh, tut mir leid", stammelte Mr. BärBär, scheinbar erschrocken über sich selbst, während Dipper ihn schockiert anstarrte. „So war das nicht gemeint... Ähm, schau dir doch mal diese Tür hier an." Er sprang zur nächsten und zog sie langsam auf. „Die wird dich ganz bestimmt überzeugen."

Dipper wusste, dass dort hinter alles stand, wovon er immer geträumt hatte. Das Abenteuer seines Lebens. Er konnte es spüren. Diese Tür würde ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Das gleiche hatte auch schon einmal Mabel versucht.

Aber diesmal war die Versuchung größer. Damals war ganz Gravity Falls, die ganze Welt in Gefahr gewesen, etwas worauf er sich hatte konzentrieren können. Das gab es jetzt nicht. Und seine Neugier war groß.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür, Dipper konnte einfach nicht wegsehen, selbst wenn er es wollte und sein Herz schlug immer schneller. Er war wie hypnotisiert und Mr. BärBär lächelte zufrieden.

Doch im letzten Moment riss etwas Dipper aus seiner Trance.

Es war eine Stimme die seinen Namen rief: „Dipper! Hilf mir!"

Und es war die Stimme von Mabel.


	6. Kapitel 06 - Süße Albträume Teil 3

Dipper war es, als höre er ein Echo aus der Ferne. Schwach drang es den Flur hinunter. Aber Dipper konnte nicht verstehen, was es sagte, dafür kam ihm aber die Stimme bekannt vor.

„Was ist los, Dipper?", fragte Mr. BärBär der schon an der nächsten Tür stand. „Das nächste Abenteuer wartet."

„Pscht. Ich glaub ich höre was."

Mr. BärBär winkte ab. „Ach was. Das bildest du dir bestimmt nur ein. Komm schon. Ich wette diesmal erleben wir was richtig spannendes."

„Hilf mir...", sagte die Stimme leise.

„Das ist doch..."

„Nun komm schon, Dipper. Das solltest du echt nicht verpassen", sagte Mr. BärBär drängend.

„Dipper, hilf mir!"

„Mabel!"

Sofort rannte Dipper los, als er die Stimme seiner Schwester erkannt hatte. Aber Mr. BärBär hatte ihn schnell eingeholt und hob ihn von seinen Füßen.

„Warte mal, Dipper. Immer langsam", sagte er, während Dippers Füße wild durch die Luft traten.

„Lass mich runter, Mr. BärBär! Mabel braucht meine Hilfe!"

„Nein, das bildest du dir alles nur ein", redete Mr. BärBär beschwichtigend auf ihn ein. „Sieh dir mal lieber an, was hinter dieser Tür ist." Mr. BärBär öffnete eine Tür, aber Dipper sah es gar nicht erst, denn schon wieder hörte er seine Schwester rufen, diesmal viel deutlicher und unverkennbar. „Dipper!"

Dipper schaffte es, sich aus Mr. BärBär's Umarmung herauszuwinden, landete auf dem Gesicht und rannte los, ließ Mr. BärBär hinter sich zurück während er der Stimme seiner Schwester folgte.

Wenn sie nun auch durch diesen mysteriösen Zauberspruch in seinem Kopf gelandet war... Wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert war... wenn sie eine Tür fand mit manchen Vorstellungen die er über Wendy gehabt hatte... Er rannte noch schneller.

Der Flur den er entlang lief zog sich plötzlich immer weiter in die Länge, dehnte sich wie ein Gummiband. Aber Dipper rannte immer schneller, bis der Flur sich zweiteilte. Links, oder Rechts?

Rechts sah alles normal aus, aber links war es dunkel. Die Lampen brannten nur schwächlich und der Flur selbst sah irgendwie verbogen aus. Der Teppich lag an der Decke. Der kleine Tisch mit der Blumenvase stand mit den Füßen in der Mitte der Wand, ohne runter zu fallen. Die Familienbilder wechselten immer wieder die Plätze und zeigten alle Leute nur von hinten. Trotzdem erkannte Dipper ihn als den Flur, den es auch bei ihm zu Hause gab. Und am Ende dieses Flurs war Mabels Zimmer, dessen Tür einen Spalt offen stand.

Dipper wollte schon darauf zu laufen, als er abermals von einer großen Stoffbärentatze aufgehalten wurde.

„Hoppla, Dipper", sagte Mr. BärBär als Dipper herumfuhr. „Da solltest du wirklich nicht reingehen. Das ist ein ganz schlimmer Ort. Das merkt man doch sofort."

„Versuch nicht mich aufzuhalten, Mr. BärBär. Mabel ist da drinnen."

„Mabel?"

„Ja und sie braucht meine Hilfe", sagte Dipper ernst.

Mr. BärBär blickte nachdenklich in den Flur hinein. Dann kam er ein Stück herunter, indem er sich auf sein Knie stütze, um Dipper fest in die Augen zu schauen.

„Bist du dir da ganz sicher?", fragte er.

„Ja."

Mr. BärBär schaute wieder in den Flur.

„Na schön", sagte er dann und stand wieder auf. „Aber ich kann dich da natürlich nicht allein reingehen lassen. Deswegen komme ich, wider besseres Wissen, mit dir."

„Danke, Mr. BärBär."

„Na, ist doch klar", rief Mr. BärBär aus. „Du und ich sind Kumpel und Kumpel halten zusammen. Außerdem wird das bestimmt ein echt tolles Abenteuer."

„Danke, Mr BärBär", sagte Dipper und zog seine Kappe zurecht. „Also los."

Es passierte nichts, während Dipper und Mr. BärBär Seite an Seite durch den Flur gingen. Außer, dass Dipper mit jedem weiteren Schritt mehr das Gefühl hatte in einen Alptraum zu sinken.

An der Tür blieben die beiden stehen, nickten sich einmal zu, stießen die Tür auf und liefen dann hindurch.

Es war nicht Mabel's Zimmer, so viel war klar. Es war das Zimmer in der Mystery Shack, in dem sie beide den letzten Sommer verbracht hatten. Das Zimmer selbst war leer. Nur die keilförmige Decke war mit lauter Türen vollgestopft. Und von dem Deckenbalken hing Mabel, eingewickelt in einen Kokon aus schwarzen Tüchern.

„Dipper!", rief sie, als sie ihren Bruder sah. „Hilf mir hier raus!" Sie strampelte mit ihren Beinen und schwenkte hin und her. Einer der Tuchfäden, die den Kokon hielten riss und Mabel sackte Kopfüber, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt noch mehr mit ihren Beinen zu strampeln.

Dipper rannte zu seiner Schwester und zog an dem letzten Faden der noch übrig war. Er riss leichter, als Dipper erwartet hatte und Mabel spielte unfreiwillig das Hau-einen-Abdruck-deiner-Nase-in-den-Boden-Spiel.

Die Fesseln um Mabel lockerten sich und lösten sich in dunklen Staub auf. Es war wirklich seine Schwester. Sie hätte auch nur ein Teil seines Traums sein können, aber Dipper wusste, dass das seine echte Schwester war. Niemand sonst trug dieses Entspektor Nachthemd zusammen mit einem Paar knallbunter Regenbogensocken.

Sie kam wackelig auf die Beine und presste sich eine Hand auf den Mund, als müsse sie ganz dringend etwas drin behalten.

„Mabel, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Dipper

„Mit mir schon", keuchte Mabel und drehte sich um. „Aber...oh nein! Rain!"

Hinter Mabel hing ein weiterer Kokon, aus dem nur die nach oben gestreckten Füße ragten und dessen Inhalt erstickte Laute von sich gab.

Gemeinsam rissen die Zwillinge den Kokon zu Boden, der sich wieder in Staub verwandelte und die Gestalt eines Videorollenspielhelden freigab.

„Rain! Du hast dein altes Gesicht wieder!", rief Mabel glücklich, auch wenn sein Gesicht lila angelaufen war, besprenkelt mit grünen Pixeln, die wohl von seinem digitalen Mittagessen stammten.

„Was macht der denn hier?", fragte Dipper.

„Wir hatten gerade ein Date", begann Mabel.

„Ein Date? Wieso überrascht mich das so wenig?"

„Und dann sind wir entführt worden."

„Wie soll das denn gehen? Wir sind hier in meinem Traum."

„Quatsch doch keinen Käse. Wir sind in meinem Traum."

„Beides falsch", sagte Mr. BärBär laut und knallte die Tür zu.

Mabel erschrak und Rain rappelte sich auf und schob sich schützend vor sie.

„Du Ungetüm", keuchte er. „Mein Zorn soll dich treffen."

„Mabel, was ist los?", fragte Dipper.

„Er war es", antwortete seine Schwester. „Er hat uns entführt."

Dipper's Blick rauschte zu Mr. BärBär. „Stimmt das etwa?"

„Aber Dipper", sagte Mr. BärBär mit selbstgefälliger Stimme. „Natürlich hab ich das."

Er hob eine Tatze und alle Türen gaben ein Schnappen von sich. Er hatte sie eingesperrt. „Ich bin derjenige hier, der das Sagen hat. Eigentlich wollte ich euch voneinander getrennt halten, aber so wird es auch gehen."

„Du Ungeheuer!", schrie Rain. „Niemals sollst du meiner Prinzessin auch nur ein Haar krümmen!" Er rannte auf den Bären zu, aber der wischte nur mit einer Pranke durch die Luft, Rain wurde wie von einem Windstoß von den Füßen gerissen, eine Tür sprang wie auf Befehl auf und schluckte den JRPG-Charakter. Ein lang gezogenes: „Bei meinem Lebensbaaaaaalken!", war das Letzte was die Zwillinge von ihm hörten und die Tür schloss sich wieder. Mr. BärBär erhielt 2500 Erfahrungspunkte.

„Nein, nicht mein Traumprinz!", kreischte Mabel. „Na warte, du überdimensioniertes Stofftier, dafür lernst du jetzt den Zorn der Mabel kennen!"

Mr. BärBär kicherte. „Uh, da hab ich aber Angst." Er nickte mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung und Mabel hob vom Boden ab und begann sich wie auf einem Unsichtbaren Glücksrad zu drehen.

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder", heulte sie erstickt und presste ihren Mund zusammen.

„Hey, Mr. BärBär, lass sofort meine Schwester in Ruhe!", schrie Dipper den Bären an.

„Ohohohoho, was willst du denn dagegen tun?", lachte Mr. BärBär.

„Mach, das es aufhört!"

„Es reicht! Wir sind hier in meinem Kopf, das ist mein Traum und da hab ich die Kontrolle."

„Ach, meinst du?", erwiderte Mr. BärBär gehässig. „Dann versuch es doch."

Mit einem grimmigen Blick auf Mr. BärBär drehte sich Dipper zu seiner Schwester und stellte sich vor, sie würde aufhören sich zu drehen. Aber sie rotierte weiter um sich selbst. Dipper hatte wohl doch keine Kontrolle.

„Siehst du? Hab ich's dir nicht gesagt?" Mr. BärBär grinste fies.

„Wie ist das möglich? Wir sind hier doch in meinem Kopf!"

„Oh nein, das sind wir eben nicht. Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, wahllos Zaubersprüche vor dem Schlafengehen aus zu probieren. Dadurch hast du nämlich unsere drei Köpfe miteinander verbunden. Aber ich bin derjenige, der hier das sagen hat."

„Wie kann das sein?! Du bist doch nur ein Stofftier. Du besitzt nicht mal eine..."

„Eine Seele?", kam Mr. BärBär ihm zuvor und klang nun wütend. „Ich besitze eine Seele seit dem Tag, an dem ich dir geschenkt wurde, seit dem Augenblick in dem du mich Mr. BärBär genannt hast. Und jetzt werde ich mir den Wunsch erfüllen, den ich schon seit Jahren hege."

Er klatschte seine Tatzen zusammen und Mabel fiel wieder zu Boden. Die Türen die an der Decke hingen sprangen auf. Etwas fiel direkt auf Dipper's Gesicht. Es war ein T-Shirt.

Dipper sah Mr. BärBär ratlos an. Dann fiel weitere Wäsche von der Decke und klatschte auf die Zwillinge drauf. T-Shirts, Hemden, Shorts, Jeans, Socken. All das regnete in Massen auf die beiden herunter. Aber es war keine normale Kleidung. Sie war lebendig! Und scheinbar schlecht gelaunt. Die Hosen und Pullover schlangen ihre Beine und Ärmel um Dippers und Mables Arme und Beine, die T-Shirt's warfen sich auf sie drauf und ein Paar Socken versuchte Dipper zu erdrosseln.

„Mr. BärBär, was soll das alles? Wieso tust du das?", krächzte Dipper.

„Wieso ich das tue? Sieh dir das hier doch einfach mal an!", rief Mr. BärBär und fuhr mit einer Tatze durch die Luft. In einigen der Türen flammten Bilder auf, Erinnerungen an Gravity Falls. Dipper und Mabel die von Zwergen verfolgt wurden. Gronkel Stan und Gronkel Ford. Soos und Wendy und Schwabbel. Das Sommerween Monster, die Zwerge, die Gesellschaft des blinden Auges. Gideon, Robbie, Candy und Granda. „All das habt ihr erlebt und das ohne mich", stieß Mr. BärBär vor Empörung zitternder Stimme aus. „Und ich musste mein Dasein unter einem Haufen dreckiger Wäsche fristen. Eigentlich hatte ich vor gehabt euch einzeln zu behandeln. Aber du und deine Schwester seid unmöglich von einander zu trennen. Deswegen tue ich dir das gleiche an, was du mir angetan hast. Ich begrabe euch unter einem Haufen alter Wäsche und vergesse dich." Ein gemeines Grinsen zog sich über Mr. BärBär's Mund. Aber dann wurde seine Stimme ganz traurig. „Tut mir leid, Dipper. Wir hätten für immer hier bleiben und Abenteuer miteinander erleben können. So war das nicht geplant. Ich wollte doch nur noch einmal etwas mit dir erleben."

Die Traumwäsche riss die Zwillinge zu Boden und immer mehr regnete auf sie drauf. Bald würden sie darunter verschüttet sein.

„Bald ist es vorbei", sagte Mr. BärBär fies. „Es tut mir so leid", fügte er voll echtem Bedauern hinzu.

„Mr. BärBär", keuchte Dipper flehend. Ihm war schon ganz schwindelig. „Es stimmt, ich habe dich schlecht behandelt und du bist schrecklich wütend auf mich. Du warst mein bester Freund und ich habe dich einfach vergessen. Aber das was du gerade machst, dass bist nicht du. Das hätte mein alter Mr. BärBär nie mit mir gemacht. Bitte hilf mir."

Die alte Kleidung hatte ihn nun unter sich begraben und nur sein Kopf war noch ein Stück weit frei.

Mr. BärBär rührte sich nicht. Er stand wie erstarrt da, als könne er sich nicht entscheiden.

Stück für Stück klatschte die Wäsche auf Dippers Kopf, bis er schließlich nur noch schwärze vor sich sah. „Es tut mir leid, Kumpel", murmelte er und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Das war's, dachte er. Ich sterbe unter einem Haufen dreckiger Wäsche.

Der Berg über ihm wurde immer schwerer und schwerer, bis er das Zerreißen von Stoff hörte, spürte wie immer mehr Gewicht von ihm genommen wurde, die Fesseln lockerten sich und zwei Tatzen drangen durch die Lagen aus Stoff und packten Dipper an den Schultern und zogen ihn mit einem Ruck zurück an die frische Luft.

„Dipper", rief Mr. BärBär. Wäre es ihm möglich, hätte er wohl geweint. „Es tut mir so leid. Du hast recht. So was tun Kumpel nicht. Aber du bist so groß geworden und hast all diese Dinge erlebt, ohne mich. Ich war so wütend, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte."

Er presste Dipper an sich.

„Hm Hmm Mbl hfn", sagte Dipper erstickt.

Mr. BärBär hielt ihn wieder nach oben. „Was hast du gesagt, mein Freund?"

„Wir müssen Mabel helfen."

„Oh ja, Mabel, richtig", sagte Mr. BärBär und ließ Dipper auf seine Füße Plumpsen.

Die Wäsche von Mabel's Haufen fauchte, als sie näher kamen und Dipper wurde von einem Pullover geohrfeigt. Trotzdem griffen beide in den Haufen, steckten tief ihre Arme rein, bis sie beide einen Arm gefunden hatten.

„Eins, zwei, drei!", riefen sie und zogen eine nach Luft schnappende Mabel aus dem Killerwäschehaufen heraus, der leblos zu Boden sank.

„Ich glaub, ich hatte eine deiner Unterhosen im Mund!", fuhr sie Dipper an.

„Mabel", sagte Mr. BärBär. „Ich muss mich auch bei dir entschuldigen. Es war nicht recht, was ich getan habe. Aber vielleicht kann das hier es wieder gut machen."

Er hob seine Tatze und Rain materialisierte sich vor ihnen. Er selbst war nicht weniger verwundert als die Kinder.

„Oh Wow!", sagte er. „Sieht so aus, als hätte ich noch ein extra Leben. Haha!"

Mabel war so glücklich, dass sie sich an Rain's Bein klammerte.

„Also..." Mr. BärBär scharrte betreten mit den Füßen. „Ist jetzt wieder alles gut?"

Mabel gab Dipper einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen und gab ihm ihr Nun-mach-schon-Gesicht. Auch wenn er gerade versucht hatte sie umzubringen, konnten sie ihm doch nicht böse sein... Irgendwie.

„Alles wieder gut, Mr. BärBär", sagte Dipper.

Zuerst strahlte Mr. BärBär, doch dann hielt er sich schmerzverzerrt seinen Kopf und krachte auf die Knie.

„NEEEEEEIIIIIN!", schrie er und in seine Stimme mischte sich eine zweite, eine fremde Stimme. „Du hast alles vermasselt", sagte die fremde Stimme wütend. „Es wird Zeit, dass ich die Dinge jetzt selbst in die Hand nehme."

Auf Mr. BärBär's Stirn entstand ein Riss und aus diesem Riss wuchs ein einzelnes, großes Auge. Mr. BärBär's Körper richtete sich auf und das Auge auf seiner Stirn funkelte die Zwillinge zornig an. „So, jetzt mache ich Schluss mit euch!"

Die Zwillinge hatten beide den gleichen Gedanken, als sie dieses Auge sahen. Die Ähnlichkeit war einfach zu groß.

„Bist du das etwa, Bill Cipher?", fragte Dipper, während sie zurückwichen.

„Ich? Bill Cipher?" Die Stimme in Mr. BärBär's Körper lachte. „Das werdet ihr euch noch wünschen."

„Also bist du nicht Bill?", fragte Mabel.

„Natürlich nicht!"

„Oh mein Gott", sagte Mabel erleichtert. „Einen Moment lang hatte ich schon wirklich Angst."

„Ja, ja ich auch", stimmte Dipper zu.

„Soll das heißen ihr habt keine Angst vor mir?"

„Nee, nicht so wirklich", meinte Mabel.

„Wir haben im letzten Sommer weitaus schlimmeres gesehen", fügte Dipper hinzu.

„Und ein großer Teddybär mit drei Augen ist nicht gerade furchterregend", kicherte Mabel.

Das Auge bekam wütend rote Adern.

„Ihr wollt also etwas furchterregendes? Ich zeig euch was furchterregendes!"

Mr. BärBär's Augen begannen rot zu glühen, sein Mund bekam lange Reißzähne und aus seinen Tatzen schossen lange, scharfe Krallen.

Die Zwillinge kreischten.

„Ja, das hab ich mir gedacht", sagte die Stimme. „Ihr macht euch gleich in die Hosen."

Rain trat vor. „Niemals wird die Schande einer durchnässten Hose meine Prinzessin überkommen! Nicht so lange ich da bin!"

Eine Krallen bewährte Tatze machte aus dem mutigen Helden einen Pixelsalat, schneller als er es erwartet hatte.

Ein Game Over leuchtete auf und Mr. BärBär erhielt weitere 2500 Erfahrungspunkte und ein Level Up.

Mr. BärBär ließ eine Kralle durch die Luft kreisen. „So jetzt seid ihr dran."

Dipper und Mabel wichen weiter zurück und spürten die Wand im Rücken. Mr. BärBär hob die Arme. „Und jetzt werde ich euch zu Zwillingsschaschlick verarbeiten."

„Mr. BärBär!", rief Dipper. „Dieses Ding kontrolliert dich, aber das hier ist dein Kopf, du hast die Macht hier. Ich weiß, dass du uns nicht weh tun willst. Kämpf dagegen an!"

„Tut mir ja leid kleiner, aber Mr. BärBär hat im Moment Sendepause. Macht euch bereit einen wahrhaft traumhaften Tod zu sterben!"

Die Krallen stießen auf die Zwillinge zu und dann – stoppten sie, kurz vor Dippers Nasenspitze.

„Nicht, wenn Mr. BärBär selbst noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hat", sagte Mr. BärBär mit seiner Mr. BärBär Stimme. „Du hast mir gesagt, du würdest mir helfen. Dabei hast du mich einfach nur wütender gemacht und mich benutzt und mich sogar dazu gebracht meinen Kumpel anzugreifen. Und niemand legt sich mit mir und meinem Kumpel an."

Die fremde Stimme kreischte: „Nein! Warte! Tu das nicht!"

Zu spät. Mr. BärBär hatte schon seine Tatzen an das Auge auf seiner Stirn gelegt und riss es sich vom Kopf. Es flog durch die Luft und landete auf einer Unterhose, wo es überrascht blinzelnd dalag.

„Oh nein, nein, nein!", schrie das Auge. „Das werdet ihr noch bereuen!" Es erhob sich mitsamt Unterhose, dessen neuer Körper sie nun war, in die Luft und die restliche Killerwäsche folgte seinem Beispiel. „Du hattest deine Chance, Mr. BärBär. Du hättest endlich Rache nehmen können, aber nun wirst du mit den beiden untergehen!"

Aber Mr. BärBär lachte: „Hoho! Das glaube ich nicht. Wir sind hier schließlich immer noch in meinem Kopf. Und da gibt es eine Tür, durch die wir noch nicht gegangen sind."

Über ihnen erschien eine Tür, die mit einem großen Brett zugenagelt war auf dem Angst geschrieben stand. Es war die alte Kellertür, in Dipper's und Mabel's Haus.

„Pah! Bitte!", winkte das Unterhosenauge ab. „Was könnte schon hinter der Angsttür eines großen Teddybären sein, das mir gefährlich werden könnte."

Mr. BärBär und Dipper wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick.

„Genau das richtige für dich, so wie du jetzt aussiehst", sagte Dipper.

„Was?"

Das Brett das die Tür versperrte sprang vom Rahmen und die Tür krachte auf. Und heraus kam eine riesige Waschmaschine, deren Knöpfe blinkten wie wütende Augen und die ihr Bullauge hungrig auf und zu schlug.

Mr. BärBär hob die Tatzen und Dipper und Mabel hatten plötzlich zwei Rucksäcke auf den Rücken, die aussahen wie die der Ghosthunters. Nur das ihre mit weichspülender Seifenlauge gefüllt waren.

„Na, seid ihr bereit?", fragte Mr. BärBär.

Dipper und Mabel zogen ihre Kanonen und pumpten.

„Kann los gehen", sagten die beiden.

„Schn...schnappt sie euch!", schrie das Auge hysterisch, in einem letzten Anflug der Verzweiflung.

Die Killerwäsche fiel über die Zwillinge und den Teddybären her, aber die spritzten jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück mit nach Blumenwiese duftenden Waschmittel voll, während Mr. BärBär eins nach dem anderen in die Amoklaufende Waschmaschine schleuderte.

Wann immer eine Socke oder ein Pullover einen Überraschungsangriff auf eines der Kinder startete, war der andere Zwilling da, um die Wäsche ordentlich voll zu pumpen. Für die Waschmaschine selbst war das das reinste Festmahl, besonders als Mabel sich dazu entschied, auf zuspringen und wie ein Reiter der Apokalypse durch den Raum zu jagen. Die Maschine schluckte jedes Wäschestück und schien mit jedem noch hungriger zu werden. Bald schon hatte die Killerwäsche so große Angst vor dem psychopathischen Kasten, dass es sich in einer Ecke verkroch, wo die Maschine sie aufgrund ihrer Form und Größe nicht erreichen konnte.

„Nein, ihr Feiglinge! Ihr sollt Kämpfen! Kämpfen sollt ihr!", schrie das Auge. „Hey, lasst mich runter!"

Mr. BärBär hatte die Unterhose gepackt und hielt sie wie eine wütende Katze.

„Und was machen wir jetzt damit?", fragte er.

„Lass mich los, du ausgestopftes Riesenbaby! Es gibt nichts was ihr mir antun könntet. Ich bin ein Wesen höherer Macht und ihr nur kleine Ameisen, die ich zerquetschen werde!"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Dann spritzten sie der Unterhosen Seifenlauge ins Auge.

„Nein, nicht! Hört auf! Das brennt! Oh Gott, mein Auge!"

„Tja ich würde sagen einmal heiß Waschen mit gründlich Schleudern und dann hat sich die Sache", sagte Mr. BärBär.

„Nein, wartet! Bitte tut das nicht!"

Mabel pfiff und wie ein treuer Hund kam die Maschine herangewackelt und schnappte nach der Unterhose.

„Ich war vielleicht wütend auf meinen Kumpel Dipper", sagte Mr. BärBär. „Aber nichts und niemand drängt uns auseinander. Stimmt's?"

„Stimmt", sagte Dipper und Mr. BärBär warf die Unterhose hoch in die Luft, die Waschmaschine machte einen Rückwärtssalto, schluckte und begann genüsslich zu vibrieren.

„So das war's", sagte Mr. BärBär. „Verschwinden wir von hier."

Mabel tätschelte die Waschmaschine zum Abschied. „Mach's gut, Maschinchen."

Mr. BärBär nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um Dipper beiseite zu nehmen.

„Hör mal, Dipper", sagte er und klang wieder bedrückt. „Ich wollte nur noch mal sagen, dass es mir leid tut... Aber dieses Ding... es hat mich so wütend gemacht... Ich konnte nichts dagegen.."

„Ist schon gut, Mr. BärBär", beschwichtigte Dipper und die nächsten Worte fielen ihm schwer. „Außerdem muss ich dir auch etwas sagen. Also, es ist so... wie soll ich sagen... ich bin jetzt dreizehn und..."

Diesmal ging Mr. BärBär dazwischen. „Und du wirst langsam zu alt für deinen alten Teddybären. Ja, das verstehe ich."

„Tut mir leid."

„Das muss es nicht", erwiderte Mr. BärBär. „Jedes Spielzeug weiß, dass das einmal passiert. Aber selbst wenn du zu alt bist um in der Öffentlichkeit mit mir zu spielen, können wir doch hier mal ab und zu den Tausendkissenberg erzwingen, oder?"

Auf Dipper's Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Das würde mir gefallen."

„Ach, und noch etwas", flüsterte Mr. BärBär schnell hinzu, als Mabel langsam wieder kam. „Du könntest mich ab und zu neben das lila Nilpferd in Mabel's Zimmer setzen. Ich steh auf dieses Hippo."

„Oh Mann, Mr. BärBär. Kopfkino!"

Mr. BärBär grinste und klatschte in die Tatzen. Der Raum begann sich langsam aufzulösen.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Mabel.

„Ihr werdet jetzt langsam aufwachen", antwortete Mr. BärBär. „Es ist schon spät genug. Und dann fahrt ihr nach Gravity Falls. Und wenn ihr wieder zurück seid, müsst ihr mir alles erzählen."

„Versprochen", sagten die beiden und der Raum und Mr. BärBär tauschten die Plätze mit dem Gefühl eines Bettes und frühen Morgenstrahlen, die durch die Fenster schienen.

„Kinder, steht auf, der Bus ist da!", rief es von unten. Dipper und Mabel sprangen beide aus ihren Betten und begegneten sich im Flur.

„Das war kein Traum, oder?"

„Ich wollte dich das selbe fragen."

„Nein, ich glaub nicht."

„Ich auch nicht."

„Dipper, Mabel. Jetzt macht schon!", erscholl es von unten. „Oder wollt ihr nicht nach Gravity Falls?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. Dann rannten sie in ihre Zimmer. Die Sachen waren schon vorsorglich gepackt nur noch anziehen mussten sie sich.

Mabel war zuerst fertig und polterte die Treppe runter. Dipper folgte ihr, machte auf dem Absatz noch einmal kehrt und rannte zurück in sein Zimmer. Er nahm Mr. BärBär vom Bett und brachte ihn in Mabel's Zimmer, wo er ihn neben das lila Nilpferd setzte.

„Wie versprochen, Kumpel", sagte er.

Vielleicht bildete Dipper es sich nur ein, aber er glaubte ein Funkeln im Auge seines Stofftiers gesehen zu haben, als er sich umwandte. Dann ging er nach unten und sprang zu Mabel in den Bus, der sie nach Gravity Falls bringen würde.


	7. Kapitel 07 - Ankunft mit Problemen

Vorne im Bus saßen Mr. Anderson in einem schrillen violetten Hemd mit gelben Sprenkeln und einem kleinen mit Federn und Perlen geschmückten Traumfänger um seinen Hals und Ms. Gringer. Auf den Schulfluren nannte man sie den Drill Sergeant. Sie war eine hochgewachsene Frau die man mit netten Worten als robust bezeichnen würde. Sie war früher bei der Army gewesen und trug die Haare immer kurz und hatte nie das Krafttraining aufgegeben. In der Schule unterrichtete sie Sport und Hauswirtschaftslehre.

Nachdem Dipper und Mabel sich auf einen freien Platz gesetzt hatten, sprang Ms. Gringer auf und blies in ihre Trillerpfeife.

„Okay, alle herhören!", dröhnte sie durch den Bus. „Es wird eine lange fahrt nach Gravity Fields. Während der Fahrt wird nicht geschrien. Keine Raufereien. Es wird nichts durch die Gegend geworfen. Und es wird auf keinen Fall aufgestanden. Wer sich nicht daran hält macht mir hundert Liegestütze wenn wir da sind!"

Mr. Anderson schaltete sich ein. „Was unsere liebe Ms. Gringer sagen will, ist wohl, dass wir alle sehr aufgeregt sind, in das schöne Gravity Falls zu fahren."

Fast alle Kinder, außer Dipper und Mabel, stöhnten genervt auf oder rollten mit den Augen. Keiner von ihnen wollte wirklich gern nach Gravity Falls.

„Doch obwohl das eine sehr lange Fahrt wird und ihr alle vor wunderbarer jugendlicher Energie nur so strotzt, sollten wir nich gegen die Sicherheitsregeln des Busses verstoßen."

Ms. Gringer schaute auf Mr. Anderson herunter. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf größer als er.

„Was er gesagt hat", sagte sie knapp. „Und jetzt! Durchzählen!"

„Ist schon gut Ms. Gringer", sagte Mr. Anderson, als sich verwirrtes Gemurmel erhob. „Ich habe hier eine Liste. Wir sind allesamt vollzählig."

Ms. Gringer blickte wieder auf ihn herunter und Mr. Anderson wurde etwas blass um die Nase.

„Wie sie meinen", sagte sie dann und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz.

„Also. Dann kann es ja losgehen!", rief Mr. Anderson fröhlich aus und der Bus setzte sich in Bewegung. Und nur zwei Kinder strahlten wie Mr. Anderson genauso vor Begeisterung.

Als der Bus um die Ecke gebogen war, wurde der Motor eines alten Astrana's angelassen. Bevor er losfuhr verschickte der Mann die Nachricht an seinen Klienten. Sie sind auf dem Weg.

Danach sandte er die selbe Nachricht an die anderen und fuhr los.

Natürlich wurde sich nicht an die Regeln von Ms. Gringer gehalten. Es flogen Papierkugeln durch die Luft und die Kinder tauschten alle Nase lang die Plätze, ohne dass Ms. Gringer was merkte.

Mabel kritzelte während der Fahrt in ihr selbst gebasteltes Reisetagebuch und Dipper war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, selbst ein Buch mitzunehmen. Sogar das Buch das er Gronkel Ford hatte zeigen wollen, hatte er wegen ihrem überstürzten Aufbruch zu Hause vergessen.

Plötzlich steckte Boomer seinen Kopf durch die Sitze zwischen ihnen.

„Hey Leute", sagte er.

„Hey Boomer", sagte Dipper. „Wie geht's?"

„Ach, ganz gut. Aber ihr beide seht schlimm aus."

Dipper und Mabel sahen sich an. Sie beide waren blass und hatten dunkle Ränder unter den Augen.

„Ach das", sagte Dipper und suchte nach einer passenden Antwort. „War gestern einfach eine lange Nacht."

Glücklicherweise schien das Boomer als Antwort zu reichen. Es gab auch einen ganz anderen Grund, warum er mit ihnen sprechen wollte.

„Übrigens, ich hab es keinem erzählt", flüsterte er den Zwillingen zu.

Dipper schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Ähm, was denn?"

„Na, dass ihr beide Geheimagenten seid", antwortete Boomer mit großen Augen.

Die Zwillinge starrten ihn an. „Geheimagenten?"

Boomer nickte heftig.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?", fragte Dipper verwirrt lächelnd.

„Na, wegen diesem Typen der euch verfolgt hat. Im Cousin Kevins. Keine Sorge, ich verrat euch nicht." Boomer kreuzte die Finger, wie um seine Worte zu besiegeln.

„Gekreuzte Finger bedeuten aber, dass du lügst", bemerkte Mabel und Bommer schüttelte schnell seine Finger auseinander.

„Außerdem sind wir keine Geheimagenten", fügte Dipper hinzu.

„Ah, verstehe", sagte Boomer, zwinkerte aber verschwörerisch mit einem Auge.

„Nein, wirklich Boomer", beteuerte Dipper. „Wir sind keine Geheimagenten." Schlimm genug, dass in den letzten Tagen das Gerücht aufgekommen war, seine Schwester und er hätten etwas mit dem Direktor ausgehandelt um nach Gravity Falls fahren zu können. Da musste nicht noch extra rum erzählt werden sie seien Geheimagenten.

Boomer machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. „Und was wollte dieser Mann dann von euch?"

„Ach, äh der... der...ähm..." Dipper suchte fieberhaft nach einer guten Lüge.

„Das war ein Stalker", sagte Mabel. „Der wollte unbedingt ein Autogramm von mir haben."

„Warum das denn?"

„Na, weil ich so süß bin", sagte Mabel und zog aus der Bauchtasche ihres Pullis zwei prallgefüllte Hände mit Süßigkeiten. „Hier", sagte sie und drückte Boomer einige Bonbon's in die Hand.

„Wow, danke Mabel." Boomer lehnte sich in seinem Sitz zurück und steckte sich genüsslich ein Sahnebonbon in den Mund.

Die Fahrt nach Gravity Falls dauerte lang. Als sie endlich die Ausfahrt vom Highway genommen hatten, tauchten sie ein in das dämmrige Licht der Nadelbäume und im Bus herrschte ein mittägliches Koma. Der halbe Bus und auch Mr. Anderson und Ms. Gringer dösten vor sich hin. Mabel schlief mit dem Kopf an Dippers Schulter.

Dipper hatte seine Kappe gegen die Mütze getauscht, die ihn Wendy zum Abschied geschenkt hatte. In Kalifornien hatte er sie nur selten getragen, weil ihm darunter schnell heiß wurde und er sie nicht voll schwitzen wollte. Aber wenn er Wendy treffen würde, wollte er, dass sie sah, dass er sie nicht vergessen hatte.

Er hatte ein Stück Papier in seiner Jackentasche gefunden und überlegte, ob er einen neuen Code erfinden sollte, als hinter ihm wieder die Plätze getauscht wurden.

„Hey Boomer. Was dagegen, wenn wir Plätze tauschen?", fragte Jeffrey Stirling.

Boomer, der gerade mit offenem Mund an der Scheibe geschlafen hatte, schreckte auf und klang verwirrt. „Also...ichäh... w-w-weiß nicht..." Boomer hatte die Angewohnheit zu stottern, wenn er nervös wurde.

„Komm schon, B-B-Boomer", sagte Larry Hesterfield, Jeffrey's bester Kumpel und äffte Boomer's Stottern nach. „Stell d-d-dich nicht so an."

Boomer öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, überlegte es sich dann aber anders und schob sich wortlos vom Sitz, woraufhin ihm nichts anderes übrig blieb, als sich neben Brick Carston zu setzen, einem Kerl, dem man besser nicht direkt in die Augen schaute.

Larry und Jeffrey setzten sich auf die freien Plätze.

Dipper hatte Jeffrey Stirling noch nie leiden können. Er hasste ihn nicht, aber er fand, dass Jeffrey ein aufgeblasener Egomane war.

„Sieht voll öde aus hier", sagte Larry.

„Ja", erwiderte Jeffrey laut genug, dass Dipper es hören konnte. „Dieses Gravity Falls ist bestimmt ein absolutes Kaff."

„Alles voll mit irgendwelchen Hinterwäldlern." Jeffrey und Larry kicherten. Dippers Eingeweide verkrampften sich.

„Hier schau mal. Weißt du was das ist?"

Larry tat so, als wäre er total fasziniert und legte sich eine dumpfe Stimme zu. „So was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", sagte er mit gespielter Verwunderung.

Jeffrey sprach langsam und deutlich, als würde er es mit jemanden zu tun haben, der ihm nur schwer folgen konnte. „Das - ist - ein – Handy. Damit – telefoniert – man."

„Öööhh... was ist telefonieren?", fragte Larry dämlich.

„Das ist Reden mit Leuten die ganz weit weg sind."

„Ööööööhhh..." sagte Larry noch mal und tat so, als liefe ihm der Sabber aus dem Mund. Dann

lachten beide.

„Ehrlich, diese Stadt ist bestimmt voller zurückgebliebener Psychos", sagte Jeffrey und Dipper spürte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde, aber er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben.

„Was geht, Psycho?", sagte Jeffrey plötzlich und lehnte sich nach vorne. Dipper konnte es nicht beweisen, aber er wusste, dass der Spitzname die Psycho-Zwillinge auf Jeffrey's Mist gewachsen war.

„Hey Jeff", sagte Dipper knapp. Dass Jeff ihn direkt ansprach konnte nur Ärger bedeuten.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Jeff und betrachtete das Stück Papier in Dippers Hand.

„Gar nichts", sagte Dipper und steckte den Zettel schnell wieder in seine Tasche. Zum Glück hatte er noch nichts draufgeschrieben.

„Was hältst du denn von diesem Gravity Falls?", fragte Jeffrey weiter. „Deine Schwester und du waren die Einzigen die da hin wollten, oder?"

„Die Auswahl war ja auch nicht gerade besonders groß", sagte Dipper ausweichend. Er würde Jeffrey ganz bestimmt nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er und seine Schwester ihren letzten Sommer hier verbracht hatten.

„Merkwürdig ist es trotzdem, oder?", bohrte Jeffrey weiter nach. „Ich frage mich, wie ihr das gemacht habt."

„Wie wir was gemacht haben?"

„Na Direktor Philips dazu zu bringen, die Klassenfahrt nach Gravity Falls zu schicken", warf Larry ein.

„Damit hatte wir nichts zu tun."

„Jaja, natürlich nicht", winkte Jeffrey ab. „Ich wette ihr wollt da nur hin, weil da genau solche Psychos rumlaufen wie du."

„Ach sei still", wollte Dipper gerade sagen, als Mabel ihn plötzlich zuvor kam: „Jetzt sei still, du dämlicher Hirni. Gravity Falls ist absolut super, also halt die Klappe wenn du keine Ahnung hast. Und wenn du meinen Bruder noch einmal Psycho nennst kannst du was erleben!"

Jeffrey, Larry und Dipper schauten sie einen Moment lang verdutzt an. Sie hatten gedacht, dass Mabel schlafen würde. Dann verzog sich Jeffrey's Mund zu einem schmalen Grinsen. „Musst du dir von deiner Schwester helfen lassen, Dippy? Ist die genau so ein Psycho wie du? Ihr Psychozwillinge."

Dipper sprang von seinem Sitz auf. Er hätte Jeff am liebsten eine reingehauen, wenn nicht im selben Moment der Bus angehalten hätte und allesamt aufgewacht wären. Ms. Gringer warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen und fuhr den Busfahrer an: „Was soll das? Wir sind doch noch gar nicht da! Die Mission lautet durchzufahren, bis wir den Zielpunkt erreichen!"

„Unvorhersehbare Konsequenzen", keuchte der Busfahrer, der ganz rot im Gesicht war.

„Die da wären?"

„Ich muss mal", sagte der Busfahrer und sprang aus dem Bus.

Sie hatten an einer Tankstelle gehalten, die einzige die es gab, bevor sie Gravity Falls erreichen würden.

Ms. Gringer seufzte und drehte sich zackig zu den Kindern um. „Fünf Minuten Ausgang für alle!" Dann erblickte sie Dipper und Jeffrey und roch sofort, dass Ärger in der Luft lag.

„Pines! Stirling! Es gibt keine Streitereien in der Kompanie... ich meine in der Klasse."

Dipper drehte sich weg von Jeffrey's grinsendem Gesicht.

„Ja, Ms. Gringer", murmelte er.

„Aber Ms. Gringer", rief Mabel auf. „Jeffrey hat..."

Dipper hielt seiner Schwester den Mund zu, bevor sie weiterreden konnte und schüttelte warnend den Kopf.

„Psycho", hörte er Jeffrey flüstern und leises Kichern hinter sich.

„Alle Mann raus", befahl Ms. Gringer. „Sie auch Mr. Anderson."

Mr. Anderson schreckte aus seinem Schlummer auf und stieß sich den Schädel an dem Fenster.

Obwohl noch die Sonne schien war der Wind kühl, als sie nach draußen traten.

„So ein Vollidiot", knurrte Dipper und lehnte sich gegen die Buswand.

„Aber echt", pflichtete Mabel bei und tat es Dipper gleich.

„Was hat der nur plötzlich für ein Problem? Wir konnten uns ja noch nie leiden, aber in letzter Zeit scheint er es richtig auf uns abgesehen zu haben." Dipper sah an Mr. Anderson vorbei, der gerade den Sonnengruß machte, und blickte zu Jeffrey der ihn hinter seinen Rücken dämlich nachmachte.

„Ist doch völlig egal", meinte Mabel. „Der Typ ist völlig Banane. Der hat keine Ahnung von Gravity Falls. Er ist einfach nur ein Großmaul."

Mabel sah ihren Bruder an, der düster vor sich hin grübelte.

„Hast du Lust auf Eis?", fragte sie. „Ich hab Lust auf Eis. Ich geh mir jetzt eins holen."

Drei Schritte später hörte sie ihren Bruder hinter sich.

„Warte. Ich komme mit."

Mabel wühlte in der spärlich gefüllten Kühltruhe nach Fruitloops, während Dipper ein Eis nach dem dem anderen in die Hand nahm und lustlos wieder fallen ließ. Seine Laune war gerade dabei sich zu bessern, weil sie zwei leicht eingedrückte Crispiepops mit Kirschgeschmack gefunden hatten, als ihm plötzlich jemand Wendy's Mütze vom Kopf nahm.

„Was ist das eigentlich für ein Deckel?", fragte Jeffrey grinsend und drehte Wendy's Andenken auf seiner Fingerspitze. Hinter sich hatte er Larry und Agelica Price mitsamt ihren Freundinnen versammelt.

„Gib mir meine Mütze zurück!", sagte Dipper scharf.

„Zeig uns erst mal deine Stirn", sagte Jeff grinsend und die Mädchen kicherten. „Ich habe den Mädchen gesagt, dass ich ihnen was echt lustiges zeigen werde."

Er wartete darauf, dass Larry auch etwas sagte, aber dessen Blcik war ganz und gar eingenommen von dem Süßigkeitenregal. Auf einer Idiotenskala war Larry zwei Punkte hinter Jeffrey, aber auch nur, weil sein Magen mehr das sagen hatte, als die Ideen jemanden zu Ärgern. Jeffrey stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen an und Larry schien aus einem Traum aufzuwachen.

„Oh ja. Zeig uns deine Stirn", sagte er.

Dipper presste die Zähne zusammen. Früher war er oft veralbert worden, weil er ein peinliches Muttermal auf der Stirn trug das wie das Sternbild des großen Wagens geformt war, woher er auch seinen Spitznamen Dipper hatte. Seit Beginn des neuen Schuljahres hatte es jedoch niemand mehr erwähnt und Dipper hatte gewagt zu hoffen, dass er niemals wieder darauf angesprochen werden würde.

Und jetzt das!

„Gib mir meine Mütze zurück", sagte Dipper noch einmal deutlich. „Die war ein Geschenk."

Jeffrey drehte die Mütze in seinen Händen, als wolle er sie einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen. „Ein Geschenk? Wow, jemand hat dir eine verlauste Mütze geschenkt. Da musst du dir ja ganz toll vorkommen. Von wem ist die denn?"

Dipper ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es war schwer nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. „Von einem Mädchen namens Wendy", presste er heraus.

Einen Moment lang sah Jeff wirklich verblüfft aus, doch dann fasste er sich wieder und schlug seinen herablassenden Ton an.

„Ein Mädchen hat dir das geschenkt? Besonders wichtig scheinst du ihr dann ja nicht zu sein. Oder ist die auch so ein Psycho wie du?"

„Jetzt gib mir meine Mütze wieder."

„Ja genau", schaltete sich Mabel ein.

Jeffrey zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Musst du dir wieder von deiner Schwester helfen lassen, Dipper?", fragte er und setzte sich die Mütze auf. „Uh schaut mal, ich bin Dipper. Ich kann nichts alleine machen und lasse mir immer von Mädchen helfen."

„Gib sie mir zurück, Jeff!"

Dipper machte einen energischen Schritt auf Jeff zu, aber der machte einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief raus, wobei er rief: „Schaut mal, ich bin Dipper Pines der Psycho!"

Dipper und Mabel rannten ihm hinterher, während die anderen lachend zurück blieben.

Jeff hüpfte zwischen den Zapfsäulen herum und rannte dann hinter das Gebäude der Tankstelle, wobei er weiter rief: „Ich bin Dipper Pines, der Psycho. Ich bin Dipper Pines der Psycho!"

Doch dann verstummte er plötzlich. Als die Zwillinge um die Ecke stürzten saß Jeffrey mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden und über ihn gebeugt war ein Mann, der ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte.

„Wo ist das Zeichen?", sagte der Mann und strich die Mütze von Jeffrey's Kopf, während der wie ein Fisch zappelte.

„Lassen sie mich los Sie Verrückter!", schrie Jeff panisch.

„Ganz ruhig. Ich tu dir nichts."

Jeff war zwar ein Vollidiot, aber das sah gar nicht gut aus. „Hey Sie! Was machen Sie da?!", rief Dipper und Mabel hielt ihr Eis wurfbereit in die Höhe.

Der Mann richtete sich auf und zog Jeff mit auf die Beine, hielt ihn aber an der Schulter fest. Der Mann trug einen Cowboyhut der mit Federn geschmückt war und lange schwarze Haare flossen bis zu seinen Schultern. Er hatte ein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht mit den hohen Wangenknochen, der Hakennase und den dunklen Augen.

Der Mann blickte von Jeff zu den Zwillingen. Dann schob er mit seiner freien Hand Jeffs Haare zurück.

„Du bist nicht Dipper Pines", sagte er, als er die freie Stirn sah.

„Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte Jeff wütend.

Die Augen des Mannes wurden eine Spur schmaler. „Warum hast du gesagt, du wärst es?"

„Das war ein Spaß, Mann!"

Das Gesicht des Manne bekam kaum merklich einen Ausdruck, als müsse er darüber nachdenken, was ein Spaß war.

„Ich bin Dipper Pines", sagte Dipper und trat einen Schritt vor.

Der Mann richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Zwillinge und deutete auf seine Stirn. „Zeig es mir."

Dipper schob sich die Haare nach oben und offenbarte sein Muttermal. „So, sind sie jetzt zufrieden?"

Der Mann warf Dipper seine Mütze zu. „Ihr seid die Pines-Zwillinge", stellte er fest.

„Wer will das wissen?", fragte Mabel, das Eis immer noch im Anschlag.

Der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Ich werde euch nichts tun."

„Und was wollen sie von uns?", fragte Dipper. „Gehören Sie zu dem Mann, dem der Astrana gehört? Wir haben ihm gesagt, er soll uns in Ruhe lassen."

Kaum merklich schoben sich die Augenbrauen des Mannes unter dem Cowboyhut zusammen. Er öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, aber da riss sich Jeff plötzlich los und rannte davon, wobei er noch ein lautes „Ihr Psychos!" ausspuckte.

„Ja klar, bedank dich nur nicht zu sehr", rief Mabel ihm hinterher.

Es hatte nur einen Moment gedauert, indem die Zwillinge Jeff hinterher sahen, doch als sie sich wieder zu dem Indianer umdrehten, war dieser plötzlich weg.

„Er ist verschwunden", sagte Dipper mit offenem Mund.

„Nein, da drüben ist er", sagte Mabel und deutete auf den Mann der ungeschickt über die Leitplanke stolperte, die das Gelände der Tankstelle von den ersten Bäumen trennte. Der Mann stolperte. Stand wieder auf. Sah die Zwillinge an. Die Zwillinge sahen zurück. Und ganz langsam ging der Mann rückwärts, bis er im Schatten der Bäume verschwunden war.

„Und was sollte das jetzt?", fragte Dipper verwirrt. Mabel zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein Geräusch von der Vorderseite der Tankstelle ließ die beiden aufschrecken; der Motor des Busses wurde angelassen! Sofort rannten Dipper und Mabel los, doch der Bus war schon auf der Straße, als sie die Zapfsäulen erreichten. Man hatte sie einfach zurückgelassen.

Dipper stand da mit offenem Mund, während Mabel wild mit den Armen fuchtelnd vergeblich dem Bus hinterher rief. Wahrscheinlich hätte er noch länger da gestanden, wenn nicht eine Stimme gefragt hätte: „Wo sind denn alle?"

Die Zwillinge drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Larry Hesterfield, den Arm voller knallbunter Snacktüten. Man hatte sie zusammen mit Larry zurückgelassen.


	8. Kapitel 08 - Der verbotene Weg

Mabel stand auf dem Seitenstreifen der Straße und blickte zu Dipper, der vor ihr auf und ab lief, wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!", rief er.

Mabel konnte seine Wut gut nachvollziehen. Sie waren so kurz davor gewesen wieder nach Gravity Falls zu kommen und jetzt standen sie hier.

Der Bus würde nicht so schnell zurückkommen. Entweder man hatte noch nicht bemerkt, dass gleich drei Schüler fehlten, oder Ms. Gringer ließ ihren Worten tatsächlich Taten folgen und den Bus weiterfahren lassen.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Dipper", versuchte Mabel ihren Bruder zu beruhigen, der scheinbar einen Graben in den Asphalt laufen wollte. „Früher oder später wird man uns schon abholen."

„Ja, aber wie lange wird das dauern? Eine Stunde? Zwei? Oder noch länger?"

Mabel grinste triumphierend. „Jungs können manchmal so blöd sein", sagte sie. „Es gibt eine ganz einfache Lösung für unser Problem."

„Wirklich?", fragte Dipper verwirrt.

„Aber ja", sagte sie und griff tief in ihre Tasche, als würde sie darin etwas höchst mysteriöses verbergen. Dann riss sie ihre Hand heraus und streckte den Arm in die Höhe. „TADAAA!"

Sie hielt ihr Handy in der Hand.

Dipper machte ein Gesicht als wolle er sich selbst eine knallen, wahrscheinlich weil er nicht selbst auf so eine einfache aber geniale Idee gekommen war. Dabei hatte er ein eigenes Handy in der Tasche.

Mabel wirbelte ihr Handy um ihren Zeigefinger, wie ein Revolverheld seinen Revolver im Western.

„Und damit", sagte sie, „rufen wir jetzt einfach jemanden an, der im Bus sitzt."

„Okay, gute Idee."

„Gib's zu Dipper. Ohne eine führende Frau wäret ihr Männer absolut verloren." Mabel reichte ihrem Bruder das Handy.

Dipper hob die Augenbrauen. „Was? Ich soll anrufen?"

„Na klar doch. Ich habe von niemandem die Nummer."

„Ich...ich auch nicht", erwiderte Dipper fassungslos.

„Wieso hast du von niemandem die Nummer?"

„Das selbe könnte ich dich fragen."

Mabel atmete tief durch und überlegte kurz, bis ihr eine neue Idee kam. Es war vielleicht keine absolut geniale Idee, aber wenigstens etwas.

„Eine Person können wir aber noch fragen. Und der hat ganz bestimmt die Nummer von jemandem", sagte Mabel und schaute an ihrem Bruder vorbei.

Seit fünf Minuten stand Larry jetzt da und machte den Eindruck eines zurück gelassenen Hundes, der auf seine Besitzer wartet. Seine Hand wanderte immer wieder in seine blaue Chipstüte aus der er sich einen Chip nach dem anderen in den Mund steckte, während er apathisch in die Ferne schaute.

„Oh nein", sagte Dipper.

„Doch."

Mabel wusste, Larry jetzt um Hilfe zu bitten war so ziemlich das Letzte was Dipper wollte. Schließlich war Larry mit schuld daran, dass sie hier auf der Straße standen.

„Nein", sagte Dipper noch einmal.

„Dipper", sagte Mabel eindringlich und dann die einzigen zwei Worte die gesagt werden mussten: „Gravity Falls." Sie hielt ihm das Handy vor die Brust und konnte seinen inneren Kampf auf seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Letztendlich schnappte er ihr das Handy verärgert aus der Hand und stapfte auf Larry zu, der in seiner Chipsvernichtung innehielt und fackelte nicht lange. „Du hast doch die Nummer von Jeffrey."

Larry stutzte. Er hatte wohl nicht erwartet, dass Dipper ihn jemals direkt ansprechen würde. „Ja", sagte er langsam.

„Dann ruf ihn an und sag, dass wir hier sind."

Larry sah die Zwillinge an. Dann griff er in seine Tasche und holte sein Handy heraus.

Mabel und Dipper waren wirklich überrascht. Er gab noch nicht mal Widerworte oder einen dämlichen Kommentar. Larry blickte schweigend auf den Bildschirm. „Kein Netz", sagte er dann.

„Was?!"

Mabel und Dipper überprüften ihre Handy's. Keine Balken, bei keinem von ihnen.

„Wir müssen in einem Funkloch sein", knurrte Dipper.

„Dann fragen wir halt, ob wir das Telefon von der Tankstelle benutzen dürfen", sagte Mabel.

„Mabel, wie kommt es, dass du heute so viele gute Ideen hast?"

Mabel warf sich in die Brust. „Ich hatte schon immer nur gute Ideen", sagte sie stolz.

„Und was war mit dem einem Mal, als du dir eine Perücke aus Zuckerwatte gemacht hast und die Bienen dich verfolgt haben?"

„Das war spaßig", kicherte Mabel.

„Oh-oh", sagte Larry. Sein Handy bimmelte alarmierend auf und erstarb. „Mein Akku ist leer."

„WAS?", riefen die Zwillinge.

Larry drückte ergebnislos auf seinem Handy herum. „Ja. Leer."

„Aber du hast die Nummer doch im Kopf, oder?"

Larry öffnete nachdenklich den Mund. „Nö."

Resignierend warf Dipper die Arme in die Luft. „Na, großartig!"

„Alter, reg dich nicht so auf. Die kommen uns schon noch abholen."

Dippers Gesicht lief rot an. „Aber wir würden hier gar nicht erst stehen, wenn du und Jeffrey uns einfach in Ruhe gelassen hättet", blaffte er.

„Mann, was ist dein Problem?"

„Was ist mein Problem?", wiederholte Dipper ungläubig. „Was ist euer Problem? Warum könnt ihr mich und meine Schwester nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?" Aus einem Impuls schlug er Larry die Chipstüte aus den Händen.

„Hey, du willst dich wohl mit mir anlegen."

Larry packte Dipper am Kragen und Dipper war auf jeden Fall bereit sich zu prügeln, doch bevor die Lage eskalieren konnte, ging Mabel dazwischen und schob die beiden auseinander.

„Jungs, Jungs, Jungs. Jetzt beruhigt euch beide mal wieder."

„Er hat damit angefangen", verteidigte sich Larry.

„Angefangen? Wie blöd bist du eigentlich?"

„Haltet beide die Klappe!", kreischte Mabel und Dipper und Larry stolperten einen Schritt rückwärts. „So, ab jetzt hab ich hier das Sagen", bestimmte sie, „und ihr beide hört sofort mit diesem Schwachsinn auf. Ist euer Testosteronspiegel zu hoch, oder was?"

Sie sagte das in einem so bestimmenden Tonfall, dass die beiden Jungs betreten mit den Füßen scharrten und sagten: „Sorry, Mabel."

„Das heißt ab jetzt Captain Mabel!"

„Sorry, Captain Mabel."

„Besser", sagte Mabel zufrieden aber immer noch streng. Sie wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Dipper, es gibt immer noch jemanden, den wir anrufen können."

„Ach wirklich? Und wen?"

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen."

„Sag's schon, Mabel."

Sie wand sich. Ihr gefiel ihre eigene Idee ja selbst nicht. Aber eine andere Möglichkeit sah sie nicht. Mabel zog an ihrer Haarsträhne, wie immer wenn ihr etwas unangenehm war. „Gronkel Stan?", sagte sie langsam.

Dipper starrte sie an, als sei sie verrückt geworden.

„Wer ist Gronkel Stan?", fragte Larry.

„Unser Großonkel. Er wohnt hier in Gravity Falls", erklärte Mabel.

„Mabel!", zischte Dipper.

„Was denn? Wenn wir Stan anrufen kriegt er es sowieso raus. Ist doch nicht schlimm. Oder willst du das echt vor allen geheim halten?"

Larry hob die Augenbrauen. „Also habt ihr echt einen Deal mit dem Direktor?"

„Nein!", sagten die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Dass die Klassenfahrt nach Gravity Falls geht ist... nur ein Zufall", log Dipper.

„Na, dann ruft euren Onkel an und holt ihn her."

„Er ist unser Gronkel. Unser Groß-Onkel", verbesserte Mabel.

Keiner der beiden Zwillinge wollte Gronkel Stan anrufen. Dipper und Mabel hatten kein Wort durchsickern lassen, dass sie nach Gravity Falls kamen. Das war ihr großes, schönes Geheimnis gewesen und hatte die Überraschung des Jahres werden sollen. Würden sie jetzt anrufen und sagen „Hey Gronkel Stan, wir sitzen an der Tankstelle kurz vor Gravity Falls. Kommst du uns bitte abholen?" wäre alles verdorben.

Dipper knirschte nachdenklich mit den Zähnen. „Es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben."

„Fällt dir eine ein?"

Dipper dachte mit fest zusammengezogen Augenbrauen nach. Mabel konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf rotierten. „Nein", sagte er dann, drehte sich um und stapfte mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Tankstelle zu.

„Was hat er denn?", fragte Larry.

„Idiot", sagte Mabel. Sie war mindestens genauso verärgert wie ihr Bruder. „Weißt du, Dipper hat recht. Hättet ihr ihn in Ruhe gelassen, wären wir jetzt nicht hier."

„Das war Jeffrey's Idee", verteidigte sich Larry.

„Und du hast mitgemacht. Du musst nicht immer das machen, was Jeffrey dir sagt. Der Typ ist nämlich ein kompletter Hirni. Sonst hätte er längst gemerkt, dass du nicht da bist und dich sofort angerufen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Jeffrey an der Straße stehen und lief Dipper hinterher.

Sie holte ihn ein, als er gerade an einem alten Münztelefon im Shop stand, in der einen Hand den Hörer, die andere unschlüssig über den Tasten erhoben.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll", murmelte er.

„Wir könnten auch ein Taxi rufen", warf Mabel ein.

„Wie viel Geld hast du?"

„Sieben Dollar? Und du?"

„Neun. Das reicht vorn und hinten nicht."

„Vielleicht hat Larry noch was."

„Nein", schnaubte Dipper. „Der hat bestimmt alles ausgegeben. Außerdem, lieber rufe ich Gronkel Stan an, als dem am Ende noch was schuldig zu sein. Am liebsten würde ich ihn einfach hier lassen."

„Dipper!", rief Mabel entsetzt.

„Ist doch wahr!"

„Auf Larry wütend zu sein bringt jetzt auch nichts. Du weißt, dass das Jeffrey's Schuld ist. Larry ist einfach wie ein Hündchen, das dem nächstbesten Menschen gehorcht. Er weiß es einfach nicht besser."

Seufzend ließ Dipper die Schultern sinken. „Ja", gestand Dipper schwer. „Ich weiß." Wieder hob er die Hand über die Tasten. „Ich will wirklich nicht anrufen."

Die Tür ging klingelnd auf und Larry rief plötzlich durch den Laden: „Also, wenn euch das helfen würde, ich hab da was gefunden!"

Mabel und Dipper tauschten blicke aus und Mabel hob die Schultern. Dipper hing den Hörer auf und sie gingen zurück nach draußen zu Larry, der vor einem Schild stand, hinter dessen Glas eine Straßenkarte zu sehen war. Stolz wies Larry mit der Hand auf einen großen roten Punkt, der neben einer dünnen Linie saß, die die Straße darstellte.

„Sie sind hier", las Dipper laut vor. „Toll. Das wissen wir auch."

„Nein, ich meine das da", sagte Larry und tippte auf das Glas.

Dipper und Mabel traten näher und betrachteten die Karte genauer. Ein weiterer etwas größerer Punkt in einiger Entfernung war beschriftet mit den Worten Gravity Falls. Die Linie der Straße führte in einem großen Bogen darauf zu, wegen den Bergen, die die Stadt umgaben und an deren Hängen sie entlanglief.

Aber was war das? Eine weitere, dünnere Linie führte auf direktem Weg, gradlinig durch die Wälder nach... Gravity Falls. Und wie es aussah, war dieser Weg auch ein ganzes Stück kürzer als die Straße. Wenn sie sich beeilten, könnten sie vielleicht zu dem gleichen Zeitpunkt ankommen, wie der Bus. Möglicherweise auch nur kurz danach.

Auf jeden Fall müssten sie nicht darauf warten, bis Ms. Gringer sich erbarmte und den Bus zurückkommen ließ. Und sie wären nicht gezwungen Gronkel Stan anzurufen.

„Das könnte funktionieren", murmelte Dipper.

„Das wird funktionieren!" Mabel stieß ihre Arme in die Luft. „Zu einer quadrillionen Prozent."

„Da habt ihr aber Glück, dass mir das aufgefallen ist", fügte Larry grinsend hinzu.

Dipper wollte ihn schon daran erinnern, dass sie ohne ihn gar nicht in dieser Situation wären, begriff aber noch früh genug, dass Larry sich einen Spaß erlaubt hatte.

Larry stand auf der Idioten-Skala zwei Punkte unter Jeffrey, aber wahrscheinlich war dieser Platz doch nicht so gerechtfertigt, wie Dipper immer gedacht hatte.

„Wärst du wirklich damit einverstanden, wenn wir den ganzen Weg zu Fuß gehen?", fragte Dipper.

Larry zuckte die Schultern. „Klar. Warum nicht?"

Er ist wirklich wie ein kleiner Hund, dachte Dipper. Nur sein Herrchen hat einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn.

„Das ist ein bedeutender Tag!" Mabel packte die Handgelenke der beiden Jungs und riss die Arme ein weiteres Mal in die Höhe. „Wir kehren zurück nach Gravity Falls und Kapitän Mabel hat das unvereinbare miteinander vereint."

„Du hast gar nichts miteinander vereint", bemerkte Dipper.

„Ach, wirklich nicht?", fragte Mabel herausfordernd.

„Nein", beharrte Dipper.

„Egal. Auf nach Gravity Falls!"

„Yeah!", rief Dipper plötzlich überwältigt von der Erkenntnis endlich nach Gravity Falls zu kommen, selbst wenn er durch den gesamten Wald marschieren müsste.

„Yeah", sagte Larry in einem schwachen Versuch die Begeisterung der Zwillinge zu imitieren.

Der Mann namens Francis, der an der Tankstelle arbeitete, blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und sah nach draußen. Da waren ja immer noch Kinder. Er hatte gedacht, der Bus sei längst weitergefahren. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm sein Gehör da einen Streich gespielt. Die beiden Jungen und das Mädchen studierten die Straßenkarte. Der Mann blickte wieder in seine Zeitung.

Nach kurzer Zeit sah er aus reiner Neugierde wieder auf. Die Kinder waren verschwunden. Komisch. Den Bus hatte er garantiert nicht gehört. Francis ließ seinen Blick über den leeren Hof der Tankstelle gleiten. Ein erschreckender Verdacht keimte in ihm auf. Er schmiss die Zeitung zur Seite und rannte nach draußen auf die Straße. Niemand war zu sehen.

Francis fluchte. Diese Kinder würden doch nicht den verbotenen Weg nehmen? Leute verschwanden einfach auf diesem Weg und tauchten dann ausgelaugt und kreidebleich, manchmal sogar geisteskrank nach Tagen wieder auf.

Nein, nein, versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Der verbotene Weg war schon lange stillgelegt. Und mit Warnschildern ausgewiesen. Darum hatte sich dieser komische Kerl aus Gravity Falls schon gekümmert.

Genau, diese Kinder würden bestimmt bald zurückkommen. Außerdem, hatte er wirklich diese Kinder gesehen? Francis wurde langsam alt. Bestimmt hatte ihm seine Augen da einen Streich gespielt. Francis entschied sich, sich keine Sorgen zu machen und sich zu sagen, diese Kinder waren nur Einbildung gewesen.

Francis rieb seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab und ging zurück in den Shop, um seine Zeitung weiter zu lesen.

Der Weg den Mabel, Dipper und Larry suchten war vor langer Zeit einmal ein Holzweg gewesen.

Es war also ein Weg, der nicht dazu diente zwei Orte miteinander zu verbinden, sondern dazu da gewesen war um geschlagene Bäume abzutragen. Irgendwann endete er einfach oder begann, je nachdem wie man es sah.

Die drei sprangen über die Straßenplanke und liefen über gefallenes Laub und Tannennadeln. Die Luft wirkte auf einmal so vertraut wie ein alter Freund für Dipper und Mabel.

„Er muss hier irgendwo sein", sagte Dipper zwischen die Bäume spähend, der sich sicher war, dass der Weg höchstens zweihundert Meter von der Straße entfernt war.

„Naja, es ist ja nicht so, als wäre der Weg ausgeschildert", grinste Mabel.

Hey, schaut mal da", sagte Larry in diesem Augenblick und zeigte nach Links.

Ein Streifen brauner, freigelaufener Erde aus der vereinzelt karge Grasbüschel wuchsen, wand sich wie eine Schlage zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Und vor diesem Streifen stand eine Reihe großer, roter Schilder aus Metall;

Achtung!

Betreten strengstens verboten!

Lebensgefahr!

Kehren Sie dahin um, wo sie hergekommen sind

Die Straße ist in dieser Richtung.

Ein Pfeil der neben den letzten Satz stand, wies in die Richtung aus der die Kinder gerade gekommen waren. Aber ein anderes Zeichen überraschte die Zwillinge noch mehr. Unter dem letzten Satz saß aus schwarzer Farbe, wie eine bedeutungsschwere letzte Mahnung eine Hand. Eine Hand mit sechs Fingern.


	9. Kapitel 09 - Weird-Neck-Sally

Mabel, Dipper und Larry starrten die Hand an.

Dieses Zeichen gehörte eindeutig zu Dippers und Mabels Großonkel Stanford, Zwillingsbruder ihres Großonkel Stanley, der schon vor Jahren die Besonderheiten und eigenartigen Mysterien von Gravity Falls studiert hatte.

Wenn er tatsächlich hier ein Warnschild aufgestellt hatte, dann war das durchaus ernst zu nehmen. Sie sollten lieber umdrehen, aber... verdammt, Gravity Falls war so nah!

Larry nahm ihnen die Entscheidung ab. „Phh!", sagte er und marschierte einfach an den Schildern vorbei, ohne ihnen weitere Beachtung zu schenken. Er machte sich selten etwas aus Absperrungen oder sonstigen Verboten.

Dipper und Mabel tauschten einen Blick aus und da war es wieder, dieses Gefühl, dass sie beide in ihrem letzten Sommer hier so oft verspürt hatten. Das Kitzeln von Abenteuerlust überkam die beiden. Dipper und Mabel zusammen gegen jede Gefahr und einem neuen Mysterium auf der Spur. Da gab es für Sorgen einfach keinen Platz mehr.

Sie waren sich sicher keine Angst haben zu müssen. Gronkel Ford hatte dieses Warnschild für normale Menschen aufgestellt, die keine Ahnung von den Geschehnissen in Gravity Falls hatten. Aber Dipper und Mabel hatten in ihrem Sommer mehr als genug erlebt, um sich jeder Gefahr gewappnet zu fühlen. Wenn etwas geschehen sollte, würden sie schon einen Ausweg finden.

Sie liefen Larry hinterher.

Sobald alle drei den Weg betreten hatten, waren Augen auf sie gerichtet, die sie gespannt aus dem Dickicht heraus verfolgten.

Nach fünfzehn Minuten taten Larry die Füße weh. Das war bis jetzt das Schlimmste was ihnen auf dem verbotenen Weg passierte. Aber zum Glück quengelte er nicht deswegen. Er sagte nur einmal laut „Meine Füße tun weh" und ging dann weiter, wobei er eine stille Grimasse schnitt, was Mabel schon sehr beeindruckte.

Es war toll endlich wieder durch diesen Wald zu laufen und ihrem liebsten Ort auf der Welt mit jedem Schritt näher zu kommen. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren I Herz Everything Pulli angezogen.

Plötzlich fragte Larry: „Wie ist es denn? Dieses Gravity Falls?"

Mabel war ein wenig verblüfft. Dann dachte sie sich, wenn sie es schaffte auch Larry für diesen Ort zu begeistern, könnte ihre Klassenfahrt doch nur besser werden.

„Gravity Falls ist einfach super!", sagte sie.

„Ja, das sagtest du bereits", meinte Larry. „Aber was ist so super daran?"

„Ähm... Gravity Falls ist so super, weil..." Mabel wusste nicht genau, wie sie es sagen sollte. Sie konnte ja schlecht von all den unglaublichen Dingen erzählen, die sie hier erlebt hatte, denn das war die Sache mit den unglaublichen Dingen; das sie kaum einer glaubte.

„Naja, in Gravity Falls ist einfach alles möglich", sagte Mabel und hoffte, Larry würde es dabei belassen.

„Hm", sagte der nachdenklich. „Sowas wie Handhexen und Klone?"

Mabel bemerkte, dass sie jetzt nicht zu offen mit den Mysterien von Gravity Falls herausrücken sollte, denn die Devise lautete: Was in Gravity Falls geschah, blieb auch in Gravity Falls.

Dipper und Mabel waren sich nach ihren ohnehin peinlichen Vortrag zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch mal so blöd vorgekommen, weil sie so leichtfertig von ihren Abenteuern hatten erzählen wollen. Also hatten sie sich geschworen niemandem, absolut niemandem davon zu erzählen.

Zum Glück hatte sie schon eine super Ausrede parat: „Ach, weißt du", sagte sie und zog an einer Haarsträhne, „das sind...Attraktionen in dem Laden den unser Gronkel betreibt. Die Mystery Shack. Da haben wir nämlich unsere Ferien verbracht."

„War das nicht diese Touristenfalle auf der Broschüre? Und da wart ihr in den Ferien?"

„Genau", sagte Mabel. „Und die ist voll mit allem möglichen irren Kram. Das meiste werkelt unser Gronkel selbst zusammen. Wir haben da auch gearbeitet und ich war auch mal Chef von dem Laden."

„Davon habt ihr also damals gesprochen", sagte Larry als würde ihm ein Licht aufgehen. „Dieses ganze Gerede über Geister und so war wegen diesem Laden."

„Ja! Ja, genau. Hahahaha!", lachte Mabel laut und hoffte, dass es überzeugend klang.

„Das klingt..." Larry hatte seine Stirn kraus gezogen, als müsse er intensiv über eine Entscheidung nachdenken. „Cool, glaube ich", sagte er letztendlich. „Dann seid ihr ja doch nicht solche Freaks", fügte er hinzu.

Yes!, dachte Mabel, die den letzten Kommentar geflissentlich überhörte. Den ersten Schritt hatte sie geschafft. Jetzt musste sie Larry nur noch davon überzeugen, dass der Rest von Gravity Falls auch so cool war.

Larry senkte den Kopf. „Meine Ferien waren nicht so", murmelte er und steckte seine Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Mabel.

Larry kramte eine Tüte Schokodrops aus der Tasche. „Mmmm... Jeffrey war ja weg", gestand er und warf sich eine Hand voll Linsen in den Mund. Jeffrey hatte den ganzen Sommer irgendwo anders verbracht und Larry war allein in Kalifornien geblieben. Konnte es sein, dass Larry keine anderen Freunde außer Jeffrey hatte?

„Oh", sagte Mabel als sie verstand. „Aber er war doch nicht die ganze Zeit weg, oder?"

Larry hob die Schultern, als wolle er seinen Kopf noch weiter einziehen, wie eine Schildkröte. „Nein, das nicht. Aber als ich ihn angerufen habe, war er schon seit zwei Wochen wieder da."

„Und er hat sich nicht mal gemeldet?", rief Mabel empört.

Das musste absolut schrecklich gewesen sein. Larry hatte zwar zusammen mit Jeffrey über Gravity Falls gelästert, aber niemand verdiente es einen ganzen Sommer lang allein zu verbringen, ohne dass sich der angeblich beste Freund mal meldete, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser schon längst wieder da war. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Dieser Jeffrey machte sie richtig wütend. So etwas konnte Mabel einfach nicht erlauben. Sie zog den überraschten Larry zu sich hinunter. „Larry, Larry", sagte sie, blickte ihn eindringlich an und drückte ihn einen Finger in die Brust. „Ich sorge dafür, dass diese Klassenfahrt die beste wird, die du je gehabt hast!"

Larry glotzte sie einen Moment lang an. „ Okay."

„Die beste die du je gehabt hast", bekräftigte Mabel. „Wart's nur ab, bis wir erst mal in Gravity Falls sind. Das wird dir die Schuhe ausziehen. Stimmt's Dipper?"

Dipper sagte nichts.

„Dipper?"

Nachdenklich hatte ihr Bruder seine Hand über sein Kinn gelegt und wirkte vollkommen geistesabwesend.

„Oh-oh", seufzte Mabel.

„Was hat er?", fragte Larry.

„Er ist im D-D-M."

„Was ist D-D-M?"

„Das ist der Dipper-Denk-Modus", erklärte Mabel, die den Macken ihres Bruders gerne Spitznamen gab. Sie hatte auch daran gedacht ihn D-D-D-M zu nennen, den Dipper-Detektiv-Denk-Modus, aber das hatte sie dann doch zu lang gefunden. Außerdem gab es den D-D-D-M schon, nämlich den Dipper-Doof-Dödel-Modus.

Mabel fuhr mit ihrer Hand vor Dippers Augen herum. „Dipper. Hallo. Jemand da?"

Dipper schreckte auf. „Hm? Was?"

„Gravity Falls", sagte Mabel langsam. „Beste Klassenfahrt aller Zeiten? Klingelt da was?"

„Oh ja, natürlich." Dipper versuchte ein nervöses Lachen hinter einem Hustenanfall zu verbergen.

„Was ist los, Dipper?"

„Ach gar nichts. Ich hab nur über was nachgedacht."

„Alter", sagte Larry, „du bist auf jeden Fall ein Freak."

Dipper zog seine Stirn kraus und öffnete den Mund um etwas zu entgegnen. Streit lag schon wieder in der Luft.

„Und worüber hast du nachgedacht?", fragte Mabel schnell.

Dipper sah zwischen seiner Schwester und Larry hin und her. Das was er zu sagen hatte schien nicht für Larry's Ohren bestimmt zu sein.

„Ich habe drüber nachgedacht, warum dieser Weg verboten ist. Das kommt mir ziemlich merkwürdig vor." Er versuchte möglichst vielsagend Mabel anzuschauen. Sie verstand sofort was er meinte. Er fragte sich, was einen an sich einfachen Weg wie diesen so gefährlich machen sollte, dass ein Mann wie ihr Großonkel Stanford Pines ihn mit Warnschildern bespickte.

Larry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist doch egal, oder? Erwachsene sperren immer die besten Orte ab."

„Du hast wohl recht", stimmte Dipper widerwillig, jedoch nicht ganz überzeugt zu und ging schnell weiter.

„Hm", machte Mabel nachdenklich und rieb sich argwöhnisch das Kinn, während sie ihrem Bruder hinterher sah. Er verschwieg etwas. Vor ihr. Seiner Schwester.

„Was ist?", fragte Larry.

„Larry, tust du mir einen gefallen?", fragte Mabel und flüsterte Larry zu, was er tun sollte.

Als sie Dipper eingeholt hatten, schlenderte Mabel unschuldig ein Liedchen pfeifend links neben ihn her, während Larry seine rechte Seite einnahm und versuchte sich ein Grinsen zu verkneifen.

Dipper schaute nach links und schaute nach rechts und fragte: „ Was soll das werden?"

„Ach, gar nichts", sagte Mabel, „solange du mich die nächsten drei Sekunden lang anschaust."

Dipper blinzelte sie verwirrt an. „Was soll das jetzt wieder bedeuten?"

In diesem Moment machte Larry einen Schritt hinter Dipper, schob seine Arme unter Dipper's Achseln und hob ihn vom Boden hoch.

„Was soll das werden?", rief Dipper, bevor er anfing krampfhaft zu Lachen, weil Mabel ihn kräftig kitzelte.

„Mabel...lass das!", presste er hervor, wobei er wie ein Fisch zappelte.

„Erst wenn du uns sagst, was du verheimlichst."

„Ich... verheimliche... gar nichts!"

„Lügner!"

„Ehrlich!"

Er wand sich so sehr, dass Larry ihn nicht länger halten konnte. Er ließ Dipper auf den Boden fallen, wo Mabel über ihn herfiel und diese unmenschliche Folter fortführte, bis er endlich mit erstickter Stimme rief: „Okay! Okay, okay, okay! Ich sag's ja!"

Mabel richtete sich auf und wartete, bis ihr Bruder wieder etwas Atem geschöpft hatte und sein Gesicht wieder eine menschliche Farbe annahm.

„Diese Sache mit dem Weg kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte Dipper endlich. „Aber ich weiß, dass ich es nicht gelesen habe in... du weißt schon."

„Was soll das jetzt heißen?", fragte Larry verwirrt.

„Das geht dich gar nichts an", zischte Dipper und stand auf.

Mabel ignorierte die Zankerei zwischen den beiden. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", fragte sie.

„Na, wegen ihm." Dipper's Kopf ruckte in Larrys Richtung.

„Warum denn wegen mir?", fragte Larry wütend.

Mabel stellte sich wieder zwischen die beiden. „Jetzt sei mal ruhig, Larry", bat sie, griff ihren Bruder und zog ihn ein paar Schritte von Larry weg. „Also", sagte sie leise. „Warum genau hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

Dipper starrte auf seine Schuhe. „Ich will nicht, dass man mich einen Freak nennt", gestand er. „Die ganze Zeit in der man uns die Psycho-Zwillinge genannt hat... das hat mich echt fertig gemacht."

„Dipper", sagte Mabel mitfühlend und legte ihrem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter. Dann zuckte ihre Hand nach oben und kniff in Dipper's Ohr. „Das ist ja wohl das dämlichste, was du jemals gesagt hast."

„Aua, aua, aua. Warum dämlich?"

Mabel ließ ihren Bruder los, der sich das Ohr rieb. „Bereust du es etwa nach Gravity Falls zu gehen?"

„Was? Nein! Bist du verrückt?"

„Ja, bin ich! Deswegen liebe ich diese Stadt auch. Weil sie voller Verrückter ist. Und du und ich sind ein Teil von diesen Verrückten, die Geheimnis-Geschwister, die Mystery Twins. Oder etwa nicht?"

„Doch. Klar."

„Gut", sagte Mabel zufrieden. „Dann kümmer dich nicht drum was andere sagen und schwing die Hacken."

„Was gab's da zu tuscheln?", fragte Larry misstrauisch, als die beiden Geschwister wieder zu ihm traten. Dieses Geflüster zwischen den beiden war ihm nicht geheuer.

„Ach, nichts besonderes", meinte Mabel. „Wir haben nur darüber gesprochen, dass Gravity Falls ziemlich verrückt ist."

„Wie, verrückt?"

Mabel zuckte unbeklommen die Schultern. „Naja, ziemlich verrückt einfach", sagte sie als würde das alles erklären. „Und jetzt", sie schob ihren Bruder vor Larry, „vertragt euch endlich."

Larry machte keine großen Anstalten den ersten Schritt zu tun. „Was ist denn so verrückt an Gravity Falls?", wollte er wissen.

„Das siehst du schon, wenn wir da sind. Also mach hinne", drängte Mabel.

Larry zögerte.

Mabel stieß ihren Bruder an. Dipper zog Augen rollend seine Hand aus der Tasche und reichte sie Larry.

Larry sah sie einen Moment lang unentschlossen an und wollte vielleicht gerade seine Hand ausstrecken, als ein Rascheln durch die Bäume ging. Ein kalter Wind fegte den staubigen Pfad entlang und ließ das Laub aufschrecken und in dem Wind war ein leises Flüstern zu hören.

Larry erstarrte und seine Augen wurden gewaltig. „Habt ihr das gehört?", fragte er und alle drei sahen sich um. Es war plötzlich sehr kalt um sie herum geworden.

„Da", sagte Larry langsam und deutete auf den Boden.

Im Staub des Weges wurden Fußspuren sichtbar, als würde sich eine unsichtbare Gestalt langsam auf sie zu bewegen.

„W-was ist das?", sagte Larry mit überschlagender Stimme.

„Ein Geist", sagte Dipper, die Augen auf die Fußspuren gerichtet.

Larry quietschte. „Ein was?"

„Kalte Luft und Fußspuren eines Unsichtbaren. Das muss ein Geist sein."

Die Fußspuren hielten vor den dreien an, die sich nicht anders rühren konnten, als sich dicht zusammen zu drängen und einen eiskalten Atemhauch auf ihren Gesichtern spürten.

„Geh mit mir", verlangte eine mundlose schabende Stimme.

Durch Dippers Kopf spülte all das Wissen über Geister das ihm zur Verfügung stand. Es gab zehn Gefahrenstufen. Die ersten waren harmlos, aber je höher die Kategorie war, desto gefährlicher wurden sie. Außerdem gab es immer einen Grund für Geister, in der Welt der lebenden zu spuken. Noch hatte der Geist nichts getan, außer ihnen einen Schrecken einzujagen, also musste er etwas von ihnen wollen.

„Okay", murmelte Dipper schluckend zu Larry und Mabel. „Ganz ruhig bleiben. Wir müssen herausfinden, was dieser Geist von uns will. Dann können wir ihn besänftigen."

„Was?", quiekte Larry.

„Ähem", räusperte sich der Geist plötzlich etwas gekränkt und klang einen Moment lang nicht mehr ganz so Geisterhaft. „Ich kann euch übrigens hören. Ich stehe direkt vor euch. Das ist unhöflich."

„Oh, tut uns leid. Was willst du von uns?"

„Geh mit mir", forderte der Geist, wieder mit seiner Geisterstimme.

„Mit dir gehen?", wiederholte Mabel verwirrt. „Aber wie denn? Wir sehen dich nicht mal."

„Ja und wohin überhaupt?", fragte Dipper. „Und wer von uns?"

„Ist doch egal, wenn man mich nicht sehen kann", schnaubte der Geist beleidigt. „Heute geht es immer nur noch ums Aussehen, blablabla. Bis jetzt sind immer alle abgehauen, wenn ich mich ihnen gezeigt habe. Und wohin? Egal wohin, hier lang, da lang, dort lang, völlig egal. Wo immer ihr hinwollt. Ich will einfach nur etwas Gesellschaft. Und wer von euch dreien? Nun... Ich nehme dich!"

Eine peinliche Pause entstand.

„Zeigst du gerade auf einen von uns?", wagte Mabel zu fragen. „Weil das können wir nicht sehen."

„Ach, Verzeihung", sagte der Geist peinlich berührt und eine schlanke, fast durchsichtige Hand erschien vor ihnen. „Ich nehme dich!"

Ein Finger deutete auf Larry.

„Okay", stimmte Dipper sofort zu. „Larry, geh mit dem Geist."

Larry war aschfahl im Gesicht. „Aber wieso denn ich?"

„Weil du niedlich bist", sagte der Geist mit drucksender Stimme und selbst die Hand bekam einen leicht rötlichen Schimmer. „Aber meine Hand muss reichen. Mehr zeig ich mich nicht. Du... du darfst aber gern versuchen sie zu halten, wenn du magst", fügte sie hinzu und die Hand wurde noch ein wenig röter.

Larrys Mund stand weit offen, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Plötzlich wurde Dipper alles klar. „Du bist der Geist von Sally Matthews!", rief er.

„Du kennst mich?", fragte der Geist.

„Ja, ja. Angeblich spukst du schon seit einem Jahrhundert hier herum. Wendy hat mal von dir erzählt. Du bist sowas wie eine Stadtlegende. In Gravity Falls nennen sie dich Weird-Neck-Sally."

„NENN MICH NICHT SO!" Ein wütender eiskalter Windstoß traf die drei und ließ sie zurück stolpern.

Die Geschichte von Weird-Neck-Sally war eine beliebte Lagerfeuergeschichte in Gravity Falls. Angeblich war Sally Matthews früher ein ganz normales und sehr beliebtes Mädchen gewesen, bis sie eines Tages ihren Vater, der Holzfäller war, auf diesem Weg besuchen ging. Dabei kam es zu einem Unfall. Sally wäre beinahe von einem Baum erschlagen worden. Sie überlebte, aber ihr Kopf war danach immer auf die Seite geknickt. Danach war sie nicht länger so beliebt gewesen.

Auf diesem Holzweg wurde zu Weird-Neck-Sallys Lebzeiten von der Schule zum Sommerfest immer ein romantischer Spaziergang abgehalten (was nicht viel heißen mag, denn der Höhepunkt war nur, dass es den Paaren erlaubt war Händchen zu halten ohne Ärger zu bekommen). Aber niemand wollte mit Sally dorthin gehen und schon gar nicht ihre Hand halten. Deswegen floh sie eines Tages auf diesen Weg und starb dort an gebrochenem Herzen.

„Immer haben sich alle über mich lustig gemacht. 'Uh schaut mal, da geht Weird-Neck-Sally.' 'Weird-Neck-Sally kannst du eigentlich nur auf einem Ohr hören?' 'Weird-Neck-Sally schaust du auf den Boden oder in den Himmel?' 'Weird-Neck-Sally dein Kopf sitzt schief.' Das letzte war noch nicht mal besonders geistreich! Ich weiß, dass mein Kopf schief ist!"

Ein weiterer Windstoß fuhr zwischen Dipper, Mabel und Larry hindurch, doch dann schien sich Sally wieder zu beruhigen.

„Ich will doch nur, dass irgendjemand da ist, ohne mich auszulachen", murmelte Sally und es klang, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh, nicht weinen, Sally", sagte Mabel mitfühlend. „Ich wette du bist wunderschön. Und Larry hier ist eine ganz tolle Partie für dich. Er wird sich bestimmt nicht über dich lustig machen."

„Wirklich nicht?", schniefte Weird-Neck-Sally hoffnungsvoll.

Larry ließ ein langes unentschlossenes „Ähhhhhh" von sich, aber das schien Sally zu genügen.

Als ob man sie mit silbriger Farbe übergossen hätte, wurde Weird-Neck-Sally vor ihren Augen sichtbar und wurde ihrem Namen überaus gerecht. Sie schien keinen Hals zu haben. Ihr Kopf wirkte zwischen die Schultern gesetzt und war seltsam zur Seite geneigt, sodass ihre sich kräuselnden Haare das Gesicht verdeckten wie ein Vorhang, zwischen dem nur ein paar Augen hervorlugten.

„Und?", fragte sie.

„Sag ich doch. Wunderschön", sagte Mabel, obwohl sie drei Versuche brauchte diesen Satz hervor zu bringen und stieß ihren Bruder an.

„Ja", sagte Dipper. „L-Larry ich bin total... total neidisch bin ich. Du Glückspilz du."

„Bitte mach dich wieder unsichtbar", schoss es aus Larry heraus.

Sallys Augen weiteten sich.

„Larry! Unhöflich!", sagte Mabel wütend und Dipper, der einen neuerlichen Wutausbruch von Sally kommen sah, fügte hinzu:

„Er hat's nicht so gemeint. Wirklich. Er würde bestimmt liebend gern mit dir gehen."

Doch Larry löste sich letztendlich aus seiner Starre.

„Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe, ihr Freaks", kreischte er und flitzte los wie ein schreiendes Kaninchen, bevor Dipper und Mabel ihn aufhalten konnten und dabei alle seine übrigen Süßigkeiten aus den Taschen verlor. Sie sahen Weird-Neck-Sally an, in der es zu brodeln schien wie in einem kurz vor dem Ausbruch stehenden Vulkan. Sie schoss an den Zwillingen vorbei und Larry hinterher. Man durfte einen Geist niemals wütender machen, als er ohnehin schon war.

„ICH BIN KEIN FREAK!", schrie sie. „BLEIB STEHEN! ICH BIN KEIN FREAK! WEIßT DU EIGENTLICH WIE SCHWER ES IST, MIT SO EINEM KOPF EINE ORDENTLICHE FRISUR HINZUBEKOMMEN?"

Die Zwillinge folgten Larry und dem Geist so schnell sie konnten. Larry stolperte über eine lebendig gewordene Wurzel und fiel zu Boden.

„WER IST HIER EIN FREAK?", keifte Sally die über ihm schwebte und ihre Haare richteten sich nach oben. „ICH BIN KEIN FREAK! DU... DU BLÖDER NORMALKOPF!"

Dipper sah sich gezwungen zu handeln. Er griff im Laufen nach einer Tüte Salzstangen, riss sie auf und warf den Inhalt auf Sally, als er nahe genug dran war.

Es hatte nicht die erwünschte Wirkung. Salz konnte auf Geister wahre Wunder wirken, aber eine gewisse Menge war entscheidend. Hier brachte es nicht mehr als Sallys Aufmerksamkeit auf die Zwillinge zu richten.

Mit glühenden Augen streckte sie den Arm aus, die Bäume griffen mit ihren Ästen nach den Geschwistern und drückten sie fest an ihre Stämme.

„Ich bin kein Freak", weinte Sally und wandte sich wieder Larry zu, ein richtiger Wirbelsturm hatte sich um sie herum gebildet. „Immer haben mich alle so genannt. Aber vielleicht hatten sie ja doch recht."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", schrie Mabel durch den Wind zu Dipper.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wie soll man jemanden beruhigen der kein Freak sein will, obwohl er weiß, dass er einer ist?"

„Das ist es!", rief Mabel. „Das ist die Idee. Sally! Sally! Hör mir einen Moment zu, bitte! Egal was du tust, du kannst nicht ändern wer du bist. Aber was auch immer du jetzt gerade tun willst, lässt dich zu etwas noch schlimmeren werden. Du bist ein Freak, Sally!"

„Mabel!", kreischte Dipper, der Sally deutlich zusammenzucken sah.

„Aber das ist in Ordnung", rief Mabel unbeirrt weiter. „Ich bin nämlich auch ein Freak! Ich liebe meine Stofftiere, stricke eigenhändig Pullover und war mal verknallt in George Washington."

„Mabel, was soll das?"

„Und schau dir meinen Bruder an", machte Mabel schnell weiter. „Er hat nichts als Geheimnisse und Rätsel im Kopf. Und sein Kopf ist schon riesig."

„Hey!"

„Eine richtige Melonenbirne. Mit weichen Nudelarmen. Und er steht auf billige Popsongs, wie Discogirl von Baba."

„Okay Mabel, das reicht jetzt", sagte Dipper, knallrot im Gesicht.

„Alle Leute haben etwas, dass ihnen peinlich ist und das sie zu einem Freak macht. Und Larry ist auch ein Freak. Er hat bestimmt auch etwas das ihm peinlich ist."

„Wirklich?"

Larrys Augen huschten von Mabel und Dipper zu Sally, die abwartend über ihm schwebte. Larry sprang auf, starrte Sally an – und rannte in den Wald hinein.

„Larry!", schrie Dipper wütend. „Wehe du lässt uns jetzt im Stich!"

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei hob Sally wieder den Arm, woraufhin sich ein Baum entwurzelte und krachend zu Boden fiel, dem folgenden Aufschrei nach ganz in der Nähe von Larry. Sie konnte den Weg zwar nicht verlassen, da sie darauf gestorben war, aber das schien sie nicht davon abhalten zu können Dinge in dessen Umgebung zu kontrollieren.

„Larry!", rief Mabel. „Wenn du jetzt abhaust, bist du kein Stück besser als Jeffrey!"

Dipper hatte keine Ahnung, was Mabel damit bewirken wollte. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn zu zusehen, wie Larry wieder aus dem Unterholz trat und schnurstracks auf Sally zu marschierte, den Arm gegen den wirbelnden Wind erhoben.

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, sah Mabel an, machte den Mund wieder auf und sagte: „Ich... ich weine. Ich habe geweint, als mein bester Freund Jeff aus dem Urlaub zurückkam und mir nichts davon gesagt hat. Ich weine bei jeder traurigen Stelle in einem Film. Und manchmal weine ich auch einfach so, wenn ich allein bin. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Als hätte man einen Stöpsel gezogen sprudelte es aus Larry heraus. „Und ich stehe auf die Serie Glitter Fairys. Leute sagen das sei eine Serie für kleine Mädchen, aber die verstehen nicht, dass eine gute Geschichte immer noch eine gute Geschichte ist, auch wenn sie knallbunt und voller glitzernder Feen ist. Und eigentlich würde ich das nie zugeben, aber ich habe Angst, dass du noch mal einen Baum auf mich schmeißt."

Mabel, Dipper und Sally starrten Larry an, dessen Knie an einander schlugen, als wären sie aus Wackelpudding.

Sally stockte kurz, starrte Larry an, presste die Hände auf den Bauch und fing gackernd an zu lachen. Der Wind verflog und die Bäume entließen Dipper und Mabel aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Du kannst jetzt damit aufhören", maulte Larry peinlich berührt, weil sich Sally in der Luft auf den Rücken liegend und mit den Beinen strampelnd einen ablachte.

„Also wenn ich Weird-Neck-Sally bin", kicherte Weird-Neck-Sally, „dann bist du ab heute Pudding-Knee-Larry."

„Wenn's denn sein muss", murrte Larry.

„Oowww", rief Mabel entzückt. „Spüre ich da etwa eine große Portion Liebe zwischen euch?"

Larry wurde knallrot und Sally vor Schreck einen Augenblick lang unsichtbar.

„Oh nein, oh nein. So ist das nicht. Ich meine, ich habe gesagt, dass er niedlich ist, aber ich habe das so doch gar nicht gemeint. Ich meine vielleicht aber... das geht doch nicht... ich bin doch ein Geist... Also nimm es mir nicht übel. Ich wollte einfach nur jemanden, der mit mir den Weg entlang geht."

„Ist schon gut, Sally", sagte Dipper, packte seine Schwester und schleifte sie mit. „Hör einfach nicht auf sie." An Larry gewandt fügte er hinzu, auch wenn es ihm etwas schwer fiel: „Danke. Dass du zurück gekommen bist."

Larry zuckte nur die Schultern und Dipper zog seine Schwester unter schwerem Protest weiter.

„Lass los, Dipper. Ich will mir das ansehen. Das ist so romantisch."

Sie gingen den Weg Paarweise weiter. Mabel und Dipper vorne, Larry und Sally ein Stück hinter ihnen. Larry hatte keine Einwände dagegen gehabt, den Rest des Weges neben einem Geist zu verbringen.

Mabel versuchte einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

„Lass das, Mabel", mahnte Dipper, der spürte, dass Sally das gar nicht gefiel.

Mabels Kopf ruckte wieder nach vorne. „Ich mach doch gar nichts", sagte sie mit einem gequältem Gesichtsausdruck. Sie überlegte kurz. „Weißt du, was wirklich lustig ist? Eine Brücke zu schlagen!"

Und schon hatte mitten auf dem Weg genau das gemacht und starrte zu Sally und Larry hinüber.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte Dipper.

„Was denn? Ich schlage nur eine Brücke, das ist alles."

Doch plötzlich zischte Mabel unkontrolliert auf allen Vieren los, bis sie zehn Meter weiter unsanft auf dem Rücken landete.

Dipper drehte sich um und sah Sallys grün leuchtende, erhobene Hand. Dipper grinste.

Bald darauf kreuzte sich der Weg mit einem breiteren Waldpfad.

„Weiter kann ich nicht gehen", sagte Sally. „Larry, es war mir eine Freude."

Mabel stieß Larry an.

„Ja äh... also...wenn deine Haare so nach oben fliegen, dann...", druckste Larry mit immer leiser werdender Stimme, „dann musst du nicht unbedingt unsichtbar sein."

„Oooooowwwwww!", sagte Mabel hinter Larrys Rücken, die Hände auf ihr Gesicht gepresst, als wolle sie kleine Herzen aus ihren Ohren drücken.

„Lass gut sein, Mabel", mahnte Dipper wieder.

„Also dann. Bye", sagte Weird-Neck-Sally und mit einem leisen Lachen verschwand sie.

„Ist sie jetzt weg, für immer?", fragte Larry Dipper.

Dipper zuckte die Schultern. „Kann gut sein."

„Keine Sorge, Larry", sagte Mabel und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Wir kommen bestimmt noch mal hier vorbei. Ich hab's dir doch versprochen. Beste Klassenfahrt aller Zeiten."

„Also habt ihr all das komische Zeug wirklich erlebt?", fragte Larry, als sie auf den Waldpfad einbogen.

„So ziemlich."

Larry überlegte kurz. „Also das ist echt cool", entschied er letztendlich.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment.

„So", sagte Larry dann lang gezogen und sah abschätzend zu Dipper. „Babba hm?"

Dipper erwiderte seinen Blick. „Glitter Fairys, hm?"

„Es macht mir nichts aus, dass du Babba hörst."

„Und mir macht es nichts aus, dass du Glitzerfeen magst."

Und innerhalb einer Sekunde hatten sie eine Übereinkunft getroffen.

„Wir werden niemandem davon erzählen."

„Dipper, schau mal da", rief Mabel plötzlich mit ausgestrecktem Finger und flitzte los. Dipper und Larry folgten ihr. Der Weg machte eine sanfte Biegung um eine Grasfläche, zwischen der keine Bäume mehr standen. Dipper, Mabel und Larry rannten auf das Gras und sahen nach unten.

Hinter einem Streifen aus Nadelbaumkronen konnten sie ein kleines Tal sehen, in dem sich lauter kleine Häuser an einem kleinen Netz aus Straßen zusammengefunden hatten und über dessen Mitte ein gespaltenes Kliff streckte.

Dipper und Mabel holten mit einem Mal tief Luft und brachen in absoluten Jubel aus.

Sie waren in Gravity Falls.


	10. Kapitel 10 - Limousinen-Metal

»Pines! Pines! Pines!«, riefen Dipper und Mabel und stießen die Hände in die Luft.

»Ähm Leute?«, sagte Larry.

»Pines! Pines! Pines!«

»Leute.«

»Pines! Pines! Pines! Pines!«

»Leute!«

Die Zwillinge erstarrte in ihrem Singsang und schauten Larry an.

»Was machen wir jetzt?«, fragte er.

»Wir gehen zu Soos«, schlug Mabel vor.

»Oder zu Wendy«, sagte Dipper.

»Oder Candy. Oder Grenda.«

Sie sprangen auf und ab vor Begeisterung. Alles woran die Zwillinge in ihrer überschwänglichen Freude denken konnten war, wie schön es war wieder in Gravity Falls zu sein, Larry dagegen machte sich mit einem Mal ziemliche Sorgen.

»Ich meine wegen den anderen. Wenn wir die nicht schnell finden, sind wir geliefert. Was glaubt ihr was die Gringer mit uns machen wird, wenn wir nicht bald auftauchen?«

Das breite Grinsen auf den Gesichtern von Dipper und Mabel gefror und sie wurden blass. Ihre Euphorie hatte sie ganz vergessen lassen, dass sie noch ein ordentliches Problem zu bewältigen hatten.

Ms Gringer war mit eine der strengsten Lehrerinnen auf diesem Planeten. Sie hatte zwar gesagt, wer nicht in den Bus steigt wird zurückgelassen, aber das war nichts weiter als eine Drohung gewesen, ein Überbleibsel aus ihrer Zeit bei den Streitkräften. Wenn sie merkte, dass gleich drei ihrer Schüler fehlten, würde Dipper, Mabel und Larry eine Straffe erwarten, die sich gewaschen hatte und mit jeden weiteren Augenblick den sie verstreichen ließen, konnte es nur schlimmer werden.

»Wir müssen zu diesen Bus!«

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde abzuwarten rannten die drei los.

Der Mann mit dem Cowboyhut trat aus den Schatten der Bäume und betrachtete den Weg der Weird-Neck-Sally. Er hatte die Kinder beobachtet, bis zu dem Punkt an dem das Geistermädchen einen Baum entwurzelt und den Mann beinahe darunter begraben hatte. Der Mann klopfte Dreck von seiner Kleidung und dem Cowboyhut und glättete die Adlerfedern, die im Band steckte. Er ging ein paar Schritte und fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft, als versuche er dort etwas zu ertasten. Er setzte den Hut wieder auf, kniete sich nieder und nahm eine wenig lose Erde in die Hand. Er roch daran, ließ die Erde durch seine Finger rinnen, horchte auf den Wind, besah die Wolken mit einem prüfenden Blick und ass mit nachdenklicher Miene eine Salzstange, die auf dem Boden lag.

Der Junge hatte etwas von einem Mann mit einem Astrana erzählt. Ob das mehr zu bedeuten hatte?

Der Mann mit dem Cowboyhut war schlecht in dem was er machte, aber er gab sich Mühe und er spürte ganz genau, dass etwas großes im Anmarsch war.

Er prüfte den Weg noch ein kleines Stück, bis er sich zufrieden gab.

Dann aß er die restlichen Salzstangen, die er auf dem Boden fand.

Dipper wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen, was Ms Gringer mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn sie an dem Bus ankamen. Er schwitzte mehr aus Nervosität, als aus körperlicher Anstrengung.

In seinem Kopf ratterte er alle Möglichkeiten ab, an denen der Bus halten konnte. Gravity Falls war nicht allzu groß, also durfte es nicht so schwer sein den Bus zu finden.

Neben ihm lief Larry. Anscheinend hatte sich zwischen den beiden eine Art unausgesprochener Wettlauf gebildet, während Mabel sich am Saum von Dippers Weste festhielt.

Da war der Rand zur Stadt. Nur wenige Meter trennten sie von dem Gehweg auf dem einige Passanten entlang gingen ohne sie zu bemerken.

Larry wollte gerade auf die Straße springen, als den Zwillingen der gleiche Gedanke durch den Kopf jagte, sie »Stehen bleiben!« riefen, Larry packten und die Fersen in den Boden rammten.

»Was soll das denn jetzt wieder?« Larry hustete, weil die Geschwister ihm am Kragen gegriffen hatten.

»Wir können nicht einfach so auf die Straße«, sagte Dipper, als würde das alles erklären.

»Wenn wir von jemandem erkannt werden, verdirbt das die Überraschungsparty«, fügte Mabel hinzu.

»Was für 'ne Überraschungsparty?«

»Die Überraschungsparty für unseren Großonkel Stan und Großonkel Fort. Die wissen nämlich gar nicht, dass wir hier sind. Niemand weiß es.«

»Ach, und ihr kennt also jeden einzelnen Menschen hier, dass man euch gleich erkennen würde?«, fragte Larry zweifelnd. »Als wärt ihr irgendwelche Promis?«

»Naja, also wir kennen nicht jeden einzelnen Menschen persönlich«, sagte Dipper und spähte über die Straße. 'Aber dafür kennt uns so ziemlich jeder.'

»Auf jeden Fall müssen wir vorsichtig sein«, sagte Mabel.

»Wir müssen uns auf jeden Fall beeilen«, murrte Larry. »Ich hab keine Lust Ärger mit der Gringer zu bekommen.«

Mabel klatschte die Hände zusammen. »Okay, ab jetzt heißt es Tarnmodus«, sagte sie, trat in die Büsche und versank darin wie ein U-Boot.

Sie versteckten sich hinter einem hohen Busch und beobachteten die Straße (Mabel hielt als zusätzliche Tarnung zwei große Farnblätter in den Händen).

»Da drüben«, sagte Dipper und deutete auf eine kleine Gasse, die zwischen zwei Häusern durchführte und in der meistens nur die Mülltonnen abgestellt wurden. »Da gehen wir durch.«

Das war der ganze Plan. Sie würden sich zu dritt durch die Seitengassen von Gravity Falls schlagen, bis sie den Bus fanden. Möglichst ohne gesehen zu werden.

»Ihr wisst schon, dass ich mich nicht verstecken muss, oder?«, sagte Larry. »Ich könnte einfach so rübergehen.«

»Stimmt schon«, sagte Mabel. »Aber das macht doch dann gar keinen Spaß.«

»Was denn für Spaß?«

»Und los!«, rief Dipper und zusammen sprangen sie über die Straße, liefen so schnell sie konnten in die Gasse und warfen sich hinter die Mülltonnen. Sie fühlten sich wie in Geheimer Mission unterwegs und Larry musste zugeben, so albern es auch war, irgendwie war es schon ganz lustig. Es hatte keine zehn Sekunden gedauert, trotzdem versuchten sie sich alle das Lachen zu verkneifen.

Sie schlichen an der Häuserwand entlang und Dipper lugte an der Ecke dicht an die Wand gedrückt erst in die eine und dann in die andere Richtung. Rechts war alles sicher, nur ein paar Leute, die aber in die andere Richtung liefen. Links -

Dipper zog schnell seinen Kopf zurück. Es war nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, aber...

»Alles sicher?«, fragte Mabel.

Dipper schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

»Larry«, sagte er. »Komm mal her und sag mir, was du siehst.«

Mit einem ratlosen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht schob sich Larry vor Dipper. Die Zwillinge nahmen hinter ihm Deckung, um nicht gesehen zu werden.

»Links«, sagte Dipper. »Was siehst du?«

Larry spähte um die Ecke herum und das nicht gerade unauffällig. Wahrscheinlich konnten alle Menschen auf der Straße ihn sehen.

»Da sind ein paar Leute«, sagte er.

»Und Autos?«, sagte Dipper.

»Ja, auch Autos.«

»Siehst du das schwarze?«

»Meinst du das das vor dem Café steht?«

»Kannst du sehen, was für eine Marke es ist?«

»Hmm«, machte Larry und schob sich noch ein Stück weiter vor. »Das ist ein Astrana.«

»Ich wusste es«, zischte Dipper.

»Da geht ein Mann zu dem Auto«, sagte Larry weiter.

»Lass mich mal sehen«, sagte Mabel und drängte Larry zur Seite. Ein Mann im dunklen Anzug und einem Kaffebecher in der Hand lehnte sich an seinen Wagen. »Oh ja, das ist er.«

»Kennt ihr den Typen?«, fragte Larry.

»Wir haben ihm doch gesagt, er soll uns in Ruhe lassen«, fluchte Dipper und ignorierte Larrys Frage. Warum war auf einmal der Mann mit dem Astrana hier? Dipper und Mabel hatten ihm doch mehr als klar gemacht, dass er sich von ihnen fern halten sollte. Dipper konnte sich noch deutlich an seine Worte erinnern: »Bis ihr abfahrt, soll ich ein Auge auf euch haben.« Und jetzt waren sie in Gravity Falls und dieser Kerl hing ihnen immer noch an den Fersen. Und dieser Hut tragende Ureinwohner gehörte bestimmt auch zu ihm.

All das wollte Dipper so gar nicht schmecken.

Mabel wandte sich an ihren Bruder. »Sollen wir warten, bis er weggeht?«

»Sieht aber nicht so aus, als ob er es ziemlich eilig hätte«, berichtete Larry. »Er fängt an Zeitung zu lesen.«

Dipper war klar, dass sie keine Zeit hatten um lange zu Überlegen. Mit jeder Sekunde die verging liefen sie erstens; Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, zweitens, war der Bus vielleicht schon in Gravity Falls und sie hatten noch keine Ahnung wo und drittens, wurde die Möglichkeit immer größer, dass es auffiel, dass sie fehlten. Wenn das nicht schon längst passiert war.

Dipper entschied kurz entschlossen, dass es egal war ob der Mann mit dem Astrana sie sah oder nicht. Er wusste ohnehin, dass sie in Gravity Falls waren. Gefallen wollte Dipper das ganze aber trotzdem nicht. In kurzen Worten erklärte er seinen Plan.

Sie würden einfach versuchen, nicht von dem Mann mit dem Astrana gesehen zu werden, der gemütlich seinen Kaffee trinkend, an seinem Auto lehnte. Er blätterte eine Zeitung durch, war also abgelenkt. Mit dem richtigen Timing müsste es ihnen gelingen, unbemerkt an ihm vorbei zu kommen.

»Okay«, sagte Dipper, der einen letzten vorsichtigen Blick auf den Astrana-Mann warf und winkte die beiden anderen raus. »Los. Aber langsam.«

So unauffällig wie möglich traten sie zu dritt aus der Gasse und schlenderten zur Straße. Sie hielten aus den Augenwinkeln ihren Blick auf den Astrana-Mann gerichtet, der in seine Zeitung versunken war und achteten deswegen eine Sekunde lang nicht auf den Verkehr. Eine glänzend schwarzes Auto versperrte ihnen aus heiterem Himmel mit quietschenden Reifen den Weg und erschrocken wichen sie einen Schritt zurück.

Nicht bloß ein Auto, wie Dipper erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte, sondern eine lange Stretchlimousine.

»Wow«, entfuhr es Larry.

Fast schon aufreizend langsam wurde eine der dunkel getönten Scheiben heruntergefahren und ein junges Mädchen blickte sie an.

»Pacifica!«, riefen Dipper und Mabel wie aus einem Mund.

Pacifica Northwest, Erbin der Northwest Familie, der wohlhabendsten Familie in ganz Gravity Falls, schien gerade von ihrem Tennistraining zurück gekommen zu sein. Unter ihren blonden Haaren trug sie ein beschirmtes Stirnband, ebenso weiß wie ihre Handschuhe waren ihr Poloshirt und Rock, die beide mit den Buchstaben NW bestickt waren. Obwohl sie gerade vom Sport kam, schien sie kein wenig verschwitzt zu sein, hatte Ohrringe und Make-up aufgelegt.

»Sieh mal einer an«, sagte sie und Dipper erkannte sofort, dass sie noch immer eine Meisterin des, Ich-bin-besser-als-du-Tonfalls war. »Dipper und Mabel Pines. Zurück in Gravity Falls, wie ich sehe.«

Dipper ließ sich von ihrer Art nicht beirren. Sie hatten Pacifica als arrogante Ziege kennengelernt, die sich etwas auf den Reichtum ihrer Eltern einbildete aber hinter der Fassade einer neureichen Göre steckte eine ganz passable Persönlichkeit. Immerhin hatte sie Dipper und Mabel einmal das Leben gerettet, indem sie sich ihren Eltern widersetzt hatte und sie hatte ihnen bei dem Kampf gegen Bill geholfen, also wäre es für Dipper keine Übertreibung, sie als mindestens nett zu bezeichnen. Vielleicht sogar etwas mehr.

»Was für ein krasser Schlitten!« Begeistert legte Larry seine Hände auf den Wagen und betrachtete seine Spiegelung im Lack.

»Hey, tatsch ja nicht den Wagen an! Der ist frisch gewachst!«, fauchte Pacifica so gebietend, wobei sie sich mit funkelnden Augen aus dem Fenster lehnte, dass Larry seine Hände blitzschnell in seinen Taschen versenkte.

Mabel preschte in diesen Moment vor, um Pacifica in eine Würgegriff ähnliche Umarmung zu drücken und kreischte lauthals: »Überraschungsknuddler!«

»Iiiih! Lass das! Du machst meine Sachen ganz dreckig!«, schimpfte Pacifica, die gleichzeitig versuchte Mabel von sich fern zu halten und nicht aus dem Auto zu stürzen.

»Kennt ihr die etwa auch?«, murmelte Larry Dipper zu.

Pacifica wand sich aus Mabels Umklammerung und pustete sich eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Dipper warf einen Blick zu dem Mann mit dem Astrana herüber, der plötzlich dabei war seine Zeitung zusammen zu falten und zu einem Mülleimer schlenderte. Sobald er sich zu seinem Wagen drehte, würde der Astrana-Mann sie sehen.

»Hey, Pacifica. Kannst du uns ein Stück mitnehmen?«, platzte Dipper heraus.

»Was? Euch mitnehmen?«, wiederholte Pacifica schnippisch. »Tut mir leid aber ich habe keine Zeit euch durch die Gegend zu kutschieren.«

»Ach bitteeeee!« Mabel machte ihren rührendsten Hundeblick und legte bettelnd die Hände zusammen. »Der Freundschaft zuliebe.«

»Kommt gar nicht in Frage«, wehrte Pacifica ab. »Ich habe selbst genug Kram um die Ohren.«

»Komm schon, Pacifica«, drängte Dipper. »Sei doch nicht so.«

»Nein! Gaston, fahren Sie weiter.«

In diesem Moment passierten zwei Dinge. Der Astrana-Mann drehte sich zu ihnen um, und für eine Sekunde trafen sich sein und Dippers Blick. Eine Sekunde später rauschte ein Bus an ihnen vorbei und bog an der nächsten Biegung ab.

»War das nicht unser Bus?«, sagte Larry.

»Rein da!« Dipper griff nach dem vergoldeten Türgriff der Limousine und riss die Tür auf, gleichzeitig packte er Larry und schob ihn in das Innere des Wagens, dicht gefolgt von Mabel und ihm selbst.

»Hey!«, schrie Pacifica.

»Folgen Sie dem Bus!«, forderte Dipper den Fahrer auf, doch der starrte sie nur überrascht durch seinen Rückspiegel an. Trotz seiner zurück gegelten Haare und säuberlich gestutzten Bart erkannte Dipper ihn praktisch sofort an seinen schneeweißen, fast schon pupillenlosen Augen.

»Ghosteye?!«

Der Ex-Knacki hob grüßend seine Hand.

Pacifica verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust. »Gaston fährt nirgendwo hin, wenn ich es nicht sage.«

»Oh bitte, Pacifica. Bitte, bitte, bitte bitte, bitteeeeee!«, flehte Mabel.

»Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig zu diesem Bus kommen, sind wir erledigt«, steuerte Dipper bei.

Pacifica rang einen Moment mit sich selbst, schaute von einem zum anderen und brach schließlich in ein entnervtes Stöhnen aus. »Na gut. Gaston, folgen Sie dem Bus.«

»Jawohl, Fräulein Northwest.«

Der Fahrer setzte den Blinker, schob sich gemütlich auf die Straße und folgte der Straße, wie es der Bus getan hatte.

»Ihr hättet wenigstens eure Schuhe abklopfen können!«, schimpfte Pacifica, beim Anblick ihrer mit Erde verkrusteten Schuhe.

»Geht das nicht ein wenig schneller?«, fragte Dipper gereizt, als sie an einer Ampel hielten und der Bus hundert Meter weiter wieder Abbog.

»Mein Herr, ich fahre die vorgegebene Höchstgeschwindigkeit«, antwortete Ghosteye in einen für ihn unpassend höflichen Tonfall.

»Zur Hölle mit den Verkehrsregeln!«, kreischte Mabel. »Tritt aufs Gas, Mann!«

Ghosteye warf Pacifica einen fragenden Blick zu. »Fräulein Northwest?«

»Gaston. Dalli«, sagte sie nur.

Ein animalisches Grinsen machte sich auf Ghosteyes Gesicht breit. Er warf die Mütze zur Seite und krempelte seine Ärmel hoch unter der kräftige tätowierte Arme zum Vorschein kamen. Er griff um das Lenkrad, legte einen Gang in der Schaltung um und ließ den Motor grollen.

»Auf so was habe ich schon so lange gewartet. Helme sind unter den Sitzen!«

»Helme?«, wiederholten Mabel und Dipper verwirrt.

Pacifica hatte schon unter ihren Sitz gegriffen und setzte sich einen rosafarbenen Schutzhelm auf, als wäre das für sie etwas ganz normales. Sie lehnte sich zurück und fügte zu Mabel und Dipper mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln hinzu: »Ihr solltet euch jetzt hinsetzen und anschnallen.«

Die Ampel sprang wieder auf grün und Ghosteye trat das Gas bis zum Anschlag durch. Mit quietschenden Reifen schoss die Limousine vorwärts und Dipper und Mabel wurden von den Füßen gerissen und rollten bis zur Rückbank. Larry, der mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Beine auf der Seitenbank ausgestreckt hatte, rutschte auf den glatten Lederbezügen zu ihnen hinunter.

Ghosteye jubelte.

Dipper und Mabel zogen sich neben Pacifica auf die Rückbank und holten schnell die bereitgelegten Schutzhelme heraus.

»Gott, die Limo ist groß genug. Ihr müsst euch nicht unbedingt neben mich setzen«, keuchte Pacifica, als Ghosteye eine Kurve wie ein ausgebildeter Rennfahrer nahm und von Mabel und Dipper eingedrückt wurde.

Sie schafften es die Helme anzuziehen, als Ghosteye auf die Gegenfahrbahn raste, um gleich drei Autos zu überholen.

»Danke, Pacifica«, sagte Dipper. »Wir schulden dir was.«

»Das kannst du wohl laut sagen.«

Ghosteye schlug auf das Lenkrad und ließ ein Hupkonzert durch die Stadt erklingen.

»Wir haben ihren Bus gefunden, Fräulein Northwest!«

»Oh super!«, freute sich Mabel.

»Moment mal.« Larry kämpfte sich nach vorne und klammerte sich an das Sichtfenster um einen genauen Blick auf den Bus zu werfen. Mit bleichem Gesicht drehte er sich zu Dipper, Mabel und Pacifica um.

»Das ist nicht unser Bus.«

»Was?«, riefen die Zwillinge.

»WAS?«, rief Ghosteye.

»Das is'n ganz normal Stadtbus!«

»Gaston«, sagte Pacifica drohend.

»Tut mir leid, Fräulein Northwest«, gestand Ghosteye kleinlaut. »Da waren auf einmal so viele Busse. Eine ganze Millionen mindestens.«

»Da waren nur zwei Busse!«, widersprach Larry.

»Na schön, du Schlauberger«, knurrte Ghosteye, packte Larry am Kragen und zog ihn durch das Sichtfenster zu sich auf den Beifahrersitz. »Dann sag du mir, wo ich lang fahren soll! Warte-!« Er setzte Larry einen Helm auf. »Sicherheit geht vor! Und hier-«, er reichte Larry eine Plastiktüte. »Die wirst du vielleicht brauchen.«

»Zeig's ihm, Larry! Wuhuu!«, jubelte Mabel.

»Na schön«, entgegnete Larry, dessen Kampfgeist plötzlich geweckt zu sein schien und schnallte sich fest. Er schien keine Angst vor dem irren Fahrer zu haben, sondern vielmehr das alles zu genießen. »Da lang!«

Ghosteye scherte scharf aus und überholte den Bus.

»Dreh die Anlage auf, Kleiner! Ich brauch ordentliche Musik, wenn ich jemanden verfolge!«

Eine Sekunde später donnerte harter Metal durch die Limousine und Ghosteye trat noch härter auf die Tube.

»Seit wann ist Ghosteye bei dir?«, kam es Dipper über die Lippen. Das letzte Mal, dass er ihn gesehen hatte, war Ghosteye noch ein Teil von Gideon Gleefuls Knastgang gewesen.

»Seit ein paar Wochen«, antwortete Pacifica ruhig. »Gideon hat ihn mir geliehen.«

»Aber wieso arbeitet er für dich?«

»Das gehört zu seinem Resozialisierungsprogramm. Damit er sich wieder in die Gesellschaft einfügt – Hey, Gaston!«, fauchte sie dann gegen das Wagendach schlagend, als sie sah, dass Ghosteye johlend seinen Kopf aus dem Fenster streckte und Larry es ihm gleichtat. »Verhaltensordnung! Verhaltensordnung!«

Aber all ihr Zetern brachte nichts und Ghosteye ließ die Scheibe des Sichtfensters hochfahren, was wenigstens die Lautstärke der Musik ein wenig minderte.

»Gutes Personal ist so schwer zu bekommen.« Seufzend ließ sich Pacifica zurücksinken.

»Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass deine Familie Bankrott gegangen ist«, gestand Dipper.

»Ja, wart ihr nicht absolut Pleite?«, warf Mabel ein. »Wie könnt ihr euch dann noch sowas leisten?«

»Wollt ihr mich auf den Arm nehmen?« Pacifica klang ernsthaft schockiert. »Das hier ist unsere einzige Limousine! Ein Zweitwagen! Und diese Sachen«, sie zupfte an ihrer Kleidung, wie an einem ekeligen Fetzen und senkte die Stimme, als könne man sie belauschen. »Das sind... die gleichen wie von letzter Woche!«

Dipper und Mabel fiel es gleichermaßen schwer allzu tiefes Mitleid mit Pacifica zu haben.

»Hattest du während dem Weirdmageddon nicht bloß einen Kartoffelsack an?«, erinnerte sich Mabel.

»Wenn du das irgendjemand erzählst...« Pacifica drohte ihr mit der Faust, was Mabel mit einem breiten Grinsen abtat. »Aber falls ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: wenn meine Familie in einer Sache gut ist, dann ist es Geld zu machen«, stellte Pacifica klar.

»Hm«, sagte Dipper, der sich daran erinnerte, wie die Northwest Familie zu ihrem Reichtum gelangt war. »Doch nicht etwa auf althergebrachte Weise?«

»Bitte! Glaubst du wir würden sonst jemanden wie ihn einstellen?« Pacifica wies mit dem Kinn zu Ghosteye, der zu fetter Rockmusik zusammen mit Larry den Kopf vor und zurückschleuderte und es trotzdem schaffte nicht in eine nahe gelegene Häuserwand zu rasen. Dass sie noch nicht von einer Horde Polizeiautos gejagt wurden, schien an ein Wunder zu grenzen.

»Und seit wann seit ihr wieder hier?«, fragte Pacifica und eine gewisse Kühle lag deutlich in ihrer Stimme. War sie etwa sauer, dass sich Dipper und Mabel nicht gemeldet hatten?

»Praktisch seit gerade eben«, erklärte Dipper.

»Wir haben den Geist von Weird-Neck-Sally gesehen«, sagte Mabel.

»Kaum da und schon wieder böse Geister am austreiben.« Pacifica schmunzelte kalt. Sie war anscheinend wirklich wütend, dass sie sich nicht gemeldet hatten.

»Das war eher unabsichtlich«, versuchte Dipper die Situation zu retten, wurde aber von Pacifica unterbrochen.

»Was soll's? Wen interessiert das schon«, herrschte sie und verlor für einen Moment die Fassung. »Es freuen sich wahrscheinlich schon genug Leute darüber euch wieder zu sehen.« Dann schien sie zu begreifen, was sie gerade gesagt hatte und drehte ihr rot angelaufenes Gesicht zum Fenster. »Nicht, dass ich mir irgendwas aus euch machen würde. Versteht das jetzt ja nicht falsch.«

»Niemand weiß, dass wir hier sind«, machte Dipper den Versuch zu erklären.

»Wir sind wegen unserer Klassenfahrt hier«, meldete sich Mabel verschmitzt lächelnd zu Wort. »Quasi ein Überraschungsbesuch.«

»Ein Überraschungsbesuch?«

»Genau. Wie in: Überraschung, Pacifica!«

»Wir planen eine Überraschungsparty für Gronkel Stan und Gronkel Ford.«

»Na das klingt ja mal aufregend.« Sie konnten praktisch hören, wie Pacifica mit den Augen rollte.

»Und es wäre echt nett von dir«, Mabel griff über Dipper hinweg nach Pacificas Hand, »wenn du niemanden erzählst, dass wir hier sind. Bitte, bitte.« Wieder machte sie ihren alles erweichenden Hundeblick.

»Ich verspreche euch alles, wenn du nur meine Hand loslässt«, sagte Pacifica giftig und versuchte ihre Hand loszureißen.

Mabel strahlte. »Du bist die beste, Pac.«

»Nenn mich ja nicht so«, sagte Pacifica, doch in ihrem Mundwinkel blitzte tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf.

Plötzlich hielt die Limousine mit quietschenden Reifen. Larry und Ghosteye hatten in ihrer Headbanging Session eingehalten und deuteten nach vorne. Auf einem Platz, den man in Gravity Falls großzügiger Weise den Busbahnhof nannte, stand ihr Reisebus, aus dem langsam ihre Klassenkameraden strömten.

Jetzt zählte jede Sekunde. Mit etwas Glück konnten sie sich unter die anderen Mischen, ohne dass man sie bemerkte.

Sofort sprangen Dipper und Mabel auf und nahmen die Helme ab.

»Danke, Pac. Du bist die Beste«, rief Mabel, als sie zu Larry auf die Straße sprang.

»Nenn mich nicht so!«

»Du hast was gut bei uns« wiederholte Dipper und wollte gerade seiner Schwester folgen, doch Pacifica hielt ihn für einen Moment zurück und hielt ihm eine kleines Stück Papier entgegen.

Mit Rosa Schrift war darauf eine Telefonnummer geschrieben, drüber Pacificas Name mit herzförmigen I-Punkten.

»Ruft mich an, wenn ihr Hilfe bei eurer blöden Party braucht«, sagte sie und wirkte tatsächlich etwas verlegen.

Dipper nahm den Zettel und steckte ihn in seine Tasche. »Machen wir. Fest versprochen, Pac.«

»Jetzt fang du nicht auch noch an.« Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schloss Pacifica die Tür und die Limousine raste mit hundertachtzig Sachen und laut dröhnend die Straße hinunter.

Larry trug noch immer seinen Schutzhelm und wanderte auf und ab, als hätte er gerade die genialste Achterbahnfahrt seines Lebens gehabt.

»Das war absolut abgefahren!«

»Ich sag's ja immer wieder«, sagte Mabel zufrieden mit dem Kopf nickend. »Beste Klassenfahrt aller Zeiten.«

»Absolut!«

»Und da kommt noch viel mehr. Nicht wahr, Dipper? Dipper?«

Aber Dipper war plötzlich weniger begeistert. Als Mabel sich zu ihrem Bruder umdrehte, starrte er hinüber zu dem Bus.

»Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie viel wir von unserer Klassenfahrt noch übrig haben«, sagte er.

Mabel und Larry folgten seinem Blick und merkten sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die ganze Klasse redete wild durcheinander auf jemanden ein, der durch Ms Gringers gewaltige Statur verdeckt wurde.

Dann sahen sie etwas, das ihnnen einen gewaltigen Kloß in den Hals jagte und alle Hoffnungen zunichte machte.

Ein Polizeiwagen.

Ms Gringer hatte die Polizei verständigt.


	11. Kapitel 11 - Ablenkungsmanöver á la Poli

Dipper, Mabel und Larry konnten schon vom weitem das wirre Durcheinander aus Stimmen hören, das ihre Klassenkameraden veranstalteten.

»Die sind einfach nicht in den Bus gestiegen.«

»Und jetzt ist unser Freund bei diesen Psychozwillingen.«

»Ob die ihm was antun?«

»Red keinen Stuss.«

»Ja, Dipper und Mabel sind in Ordnung,«

»Larry hat doch selber schuld.«

»Kinder, Kinder«, versuchte Mr. Anderson die Klasse zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig von Ms. Gringer und den Polizisten abzuschirmen. Was ihm freilich schwer fiel, da sich alle Schüler mit Armen und Beinen an ihn vorbeizudrängen versuchten. »Atmet tief durch. Autsch! Findet eure Mitte. Aua! Möchte jemand ein Räucherstäbchen?«

Ms. Gringer erging es nicht viel besser. Sie bekam zwar keine Ellbogen in die Rippen, schien aber einer Kopfexplosion nahe zu sein, jedenfalls schloss Dipper das an ihrem hochroten mit Adern überzogenen Nacken, den er auch von der anderen Straßenseite aus erkennen konnte. Das war nicht verwunderlich, denn sie unterhielt sich mit dem ebenso gutherzigen wie auch begriffsstutzigen Deputy Durland. Und das tat sie, wie sie sich auch mit jedem anderen unterhielt; sie schrie ihn in Grund und Boden.

»Könnten Sie das bitte noch mal wiederholen?«, fragte Deputy Durland vorsichtig als hätte er einen wütenden Bären vor sich und hob mit zitternden Händen Stift und Notizblock.

»Muss ich eigentlich alles vier mal sagen?«, blaffte Ms Gringer in an und Deputy Durland wich an den Wagen zurück. »Drei Kinder aus meiner Klasse sind an der Tankstelle zurückgeblieben. Schicken Sie jemanden los, der sie abholt.«

Deputy Durland kritzelte mit der Zunge zwischen den Zähnen wie wild auf seinem Notizblock herum.

»Ma'am, ich muss Sie bitten sich zu beruhigen«, sagte ein kurz geratener, dicker schwarzer Mann mit gewaltigem Schnauzbart der gerade einen Funkspruch beendet hatte und aus dem Auto stieg. Er richtete seine Hose über seinen dicken Bauch zurecht. »Was haben wir bis jetzt, Deputy Durland?«

Der Deputy reichte dem Sheriff seinen Notizblock. Darauf waren drei kritzelige Figuren zu sehen, die weinend auf einer Straße standen, bis ein Polizeiauto vorbeikam und die Kinder einsammelte, plötzlich fliegen konnte und die Kinder mit auf eine Abenteuerreise durch den Weltraum nahm.

Ms. Gringer starrte fassungslos auf die Zeichnungen.

»Sagen Sie mal, sind sie bescheuert?«, schrie sie. »Wie inkompetent sind Sie eigentlich? Können sie überhaupt schreiben?«

»Nein«, antwortete Deputy Durland wahrheitsgemäß.

»Aber er lernt es gerade.« Sheriff Blubs legte liebevoll seine Hand auf Durlands Arm. »Und er gibt sich sehr viel Mühe.«

»Ich bin jetzt bei dem Buchstaben drei«, sagte Durland stolz.

Ms. Gringer griff sich an den Kopf.

»Wie sind denn die Namen der verlorenen Kinder?«, fragte Sheriff Blubs.

»Larry Hesterfield«, sagte Ms. Gringer. »Und Dipper und Mabel Pines.«

Einen Moment lang war es still. »Haben Sie gerade Dipper und Mabel Pines gesagt?«, fragte Sheriff Blubs nach und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

»Ja, habe ich.«

»Zwillinge? Dreizehn Jahre alt? Mit braunen Haaren? Intelligenter, leicht nerdiger Junge? Lebenslustiges, leicht verrücktes Mädchen mit Zahnspange?«

»Genau«, antwortete Ms. Gringer verwirrt. »Woher wissen Sie das?«

Aber Blubs wandte sich schon an den Deputy.

»Deputy Durland, verständige sofort alle Einsatzkräfte!«, befahl er. »Alles muss sofort stehen und liegen gelassen werden. Wir starten eine Suchaktion nach den Pines-Zwillingen. Das Alphateam nach Norden. Das Betateam nach Süden. Delta und Gamma übernehmen Westen und Osten! Und gebt es auch in der ganzen Stadt bekannt. Ich will so viele freiwillige Helfer wie möglich! Und verständige die Hubschrauberflotte!«

Deputy Durland salutierte.

Doch dieser Aufwand schien etwas zu viel für Ms Gringer zu sein.

»Sheriff Blubs«, sagte sie. »Bitte fahren Sie doch einfach zu der Tankstelle und holen die Kinder ab. Ich bin sicher, dass sie noch da sind. Alles was ich will ist, dass die Kinder sicher in meiner Nähe sind, bevor sie noch in eine Bärenfalle treten, oder so was.«

»Keine Sorge Ma'am«, sagte Sheriff Blubs zuversichtlich. »Auch für uns liegt die Sicherheit der Kinder an erster Stelle. Deshalb haben die Männer Befehl auf alles zu schießen, was sich bewegt.«

Durland griff durch das Fenster des Wagens und holte eine Schrotflinte hervor.

In diesem Moment, bevor alles noch schlimmer werden konnte, war es Boomer der Dipper, Mabel und Larry über die Straße laufen sah.

»Da sind sie doch!«, rief er.

Ms. Gringer wirbelte herum, zusammen mit dem Rest der Klasse und Mr. Anderson, der unter einem dutzend Füßen begraben war. Eine Sekunde lang wurden die drei fassungslos angestarrt.

Dann drängten sich alle um sie herum und sprachen wild durcheinander. Sofort zog Jeffrey Larry weg von Dipper und Mabel, als ob die beiden eine ansteckende Krankheit hätten. Dipper hörte Larry noch sagen: »Alter, das war so cool! Du wirst nicht glauben was passiert ist!«, und hoffte nur, dass er jetzt nichts falsches sagte und noch bevor irgendjemand Sheriff Blubs oder Deputy Durland aufhalten konnten, waren die beiden Polizisten schon bei den Geschwistern und schlossen sie gleichzeitig in die Arme – was Ms. Gringer so gar nicht gefiel.

»Hey, was machen Sie da mit den Kindern?«, rief sie und stapfte wie ein wütender Drache auf sie los, wobei sie auch Mr. Anderson niedertrampelte, der wohl vermeiden wollte, dass sie dem Sheriff eine knallte.

»Ähm... Polizeiliche Ermittlungen«, murmelte Sheriff Blubs und er und Deputy Durland ließen die strampelnden Kinder wieder auf den Boden zurück. Dann stützte er sich auf ein Knie und legte Dipper und Mabel eine Hand auf die Schulter. »Ist bei euch auch alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er und zog sogar ein Stück weit seine Sonnenbrille nach unten um Dipper anzusehen.

»Ja, alles gut Sheriff«, sagte Dipper, dem nicht gefiel, wie interessiert die anderen zu ihnen hinüber sahen.

Aber da war schon Ms. Gringer bei ihnen und schob Sheriff Blubs zur Seite.

»Jetzt lassen Sie die Kinder in Ruhe. Sie tun ja gerade so, als ob Sie sich kennen würden.«

Sheriff Blubs zog die Stirn kraus. »Aber natürlich kennen wir die beiden«, sagte er so laut, dass alle es hörten. »Das ist sind die Pineszwillinge.«

»Und woher genau kennt ihr euch?« Diese Frage war nicht an den Sheriff sondern an Dipper gerichtet. Ms. Gringer war wie ein Spürhund, der eine Fährte aufgenommen hatte. Alle Augen waren nun auf sie gerichtet.

Mabel sah, wie ihr Bruder nervös schluckte. Er war kein dummer Kerl, aber die hohe Kunst des Lügens würde er wohl niemals meistern. Schon gar nicht bei einer Frau wie Ms. Gringer, die eine Lüge zwei Meilen gegen den Wind riechen konnte.

Schnell trat Mabel einen Schritt nach vorne, salutierte mit einem grimmigen Blick und sagte: »Ma'am, wir waren in den Sommerferien hier, Ma'am.«

Eine Sekunde lang schaute Ms. Gringer Mabel an und wandte sich dann wieder Dipper zu. »Ach wirklich?«

Dipper nickte.

»Sie haben unsere Stadt gerettet«, sagte Deputy Durland Freude strahlend.

»Durland!« Sheriff Blubs zog an Durlands Arm.

»Ups. Sorry Sheriff«, sagte Durland durch seine vor den Mund geschlagenen Hände.

»Vor der Langeweile«, sagte Mabel schnell, als Ms. Gringer die beiden Polizisten fragend ansah. »Es war hier ziemlich langweilig. Sie wissen schon. Kleinstadtmäßig.«

»Genau«, stimmte Sheriff Blubs etwas zu schnell zu. »Hier gibt es nichts zu sehen. Nicht in Gravity Falls. Lassen sie mal gut sein.«

»Ja, sonst müssen wir sie zappen!« Fröhlich wie ein Schulmädchen stach Deputy Durland mit seinem Elektroschocker in der Luft herum. »Zapp, zapp!«

»Wollen Sie mir etwa drohen?«, knurrte Ms. Gringer, packte den Elektroschocker und zerquetschte ihn in einer Hand, als wäre er nur eine Plastikdose.

»Ms. Gringer«, sagte Mr. Anderson flehend. »Bitte beruhigen Sie sich. Das wichtigste ist doch, dass es den Kindern gut geht.«

»Da haben Sie wohl recht«, sagte Ms. Gringer widerwillig, während Deputy Durland den Einzelteilen seines Elektroschockers nachtrauerte.

»Zappie, mein kleiner Zappie.«

»Wir besorgen dir einen neuen, Durland«, sagte Sheriff Blubs und legte Durland tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern.

»Allerdings«, sagte Ms. Gringer laut und wandte sich wieder Dipper und Mabel zu. »Mit euch bin ich noch nicht fertig.« Sie schob sich die Trillerpfeife in den Mund, die sie um den Hals trug und blies hinein. »Larry Hesterfield, sofort vortreten!«

Mit bleichem Gesicht löste sich Larry aus der Menge der Kinder und stellte sich neben die Zwillinge.

Ms. Gringer spuckte die Pfeife aus und baute sich vor ihnen auf und die drei schrumpften ein kleines Stück unter ihren funkelnden Augen zusammen.

»Stillgestanden!«, befahl Ms. Gringer und die drei Kinder streckten ihre Rücken durch.

»Was habt ihr euch eigentlich gedacht?«, begann sie sehr leise, doch jeder in der Schule hatte schon einmal einen Wutausbruch von Ms. Gringer mitbekommen, ob er nun in der Nähe gewesen war oder nicht. »Noch nie bin ich Zeuge von solch respektlosem Verhalten geworden. Was ihr getan habt war Befehlsverweigerung! Ihr seid praktisch desertiert! Am besten schicken wir euch sofort wieder nach Hause!«

Dipper und Mabel konnten sehen, dass Ms. Gringer nicht scherzte. Eine ihrer Adern an ihrem Hals war so dick angeschwollen, dass sie gleich zu platzen drohte.

Allerdings waren Dipper, Mabel und Larry nicht die einzigen, die etwas dagegen hatten. Empört redete die ganze Klasse wieder durcheinander.

»Das können Sie doch nicht machen!«, sagte Marty Baxter wütend.

»Das wäre total unfair!«, stimmte Agelica Price zu. »Ich will auch wieder nach Hause.«

»Sie waren diejenige die einfach weitergefahren ist«, traute sich Boomer zu sagen, aber auch nur so leise, dass Ms. Gringer nicht merkte, dass er es sagte.

»Ruhe!«, rief Ms. Gringer und blies wieder in ihre Pfeife. »Ruhe in der Truppe!«

»Sie scheinen die Kinder ja ganz ausgezeichnet im Griff zu haben«, sagte jemand mit leicht amüsierter Stimme und als sie sich umdrehten stand der Astranamann hinter den Geschwistern.

Ms. Gringer blinzelte ihn überrascht an. »Und wer sind Sie?«

»Mein Name ist Skytale«, sagte der Astranamann. »Ich habe die Kinder an der Tankstelle getroffen und war so frei sie mit zu nehmen.«

Skytale, dachte Dipper. Klingt ausgedacht. Trotzdem nickte er heftig wie seine Schwester und Mabel gab Larry einen Stoß, damit dieser sich ihnen anschloss.

»Wenigstens ein Erwachsener auf den man sich anscheinend verlassen kann«, sagte Ms. Gringer und reichte Mr. Skytale die Hand. »Ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken.«

»Und ich ebenfalls«, sagte Mr. Anderson der sich vom Boden aufrappelte.

»Bitte, das war doch selbstverständlich«, sagte Skytale als er ihre Hand schüttelte und fügte hinzu: »Sie haben aber nicht wirklich vor die Kinder nach Hause zu schicken, oder?«

»Ich werde tun, was ich für richtig halte«, erwiderte Ms. Gringer kurz angebunden und zog ihre Hand zurück.

»Verstehen Sie mich bitte nicht falsch. Es liegt mir fern ihnen Vorschriften machen zu wollen«, sagte Skytale gelassen und ergriff Mr. Andersons Hand. »Nur, wie ich das mitbekommen habe, haben sich diese Kinder schon sehr auf diesen Ausflug gefreut. Außerdem werden die Eltern bestimmt sehr überrascht sein, ihre Kinder so früh wieder zu sehen, sollten Sie sie nach Hause schicken. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, was dann passiert.«

Mr. Anderson wurde blass.

»Sie werden sehr enttäuscht von uns sein«, nuschelte er.

»Sie werden sich vor allem fragen, warum die Kinder nach Hause geschickt wurden«, führte Ms. Gringer den Gedanken richtig gehend fort.

»Absolut richtig«, bestätigte Skytale. »Und was passiert wenn sie erfahren, dass drei Kinder einfach an einer Tankstelle vergessen wurden und von einem Wildfremden mitgenommen werden mussten?«

»Das wird ärger geben«, sagte Mr. Anderson ängstlich. »Oh nein, oh nein, oh nein, oh nein.«

Ms. Gringers Züge verhärteten sich.

»Wie gesagt, ich will Ihnen nicht vorschreiben was Sie zu tun haben. Aber es kann halt schnell die Frage aufkommen, ob man Ihnen jemals wieder eine solch verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe zuteilt.«

Ms. Gringer fing langsam an zustimmend zu nicken.

»Aber selbst wenn Ihnen das egal sein sollte«, führte Skytale fort, »und Sie die Kinder nach Hause schicken, dann muss immer noch eine Begleitperson dabei sein. Und ich glaube nicht«, Skytale trat einen Schritt vor um Ms. Gringer leise zu zu murmeln, »dass Sie ihren Kollegen da mit dem Rest der Klasse alleine lassen wollen.«

Ms. Gringer warf Mr. Anderson einen kurzen Blick zu, der verzweifelt versuchte sich zu beruhigen und sich mit beiden Händen Luft zu fächerte.

»Atmen, atmen, atmen.«

Mit einem trockenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte sie sich wieder an Skytale. »Auf keinen Fall.«, sagte sie. »Sie haben mich wohl gerade davor bewahrt einen großen Fehler zu begehen.«

»Nichts zu danken«, erwiderte Skytale.

Mabel, Dipper und Larry atmeten erleichtert auf, fingen sich dafür aber einen scharfen Blick von Ms. Gringer ein.

»Aber mit euch drei bin ich noch nicht fertig«, fauchte sie und deutete auf alle drei von ihnen. »Glaubt ja nicht, dass ihr schon aus dem Schneider seit. Ihr macht nachher Liegestütze bis euch die Arme abfallen! Und macht ihr auch nur noch einmal Ärger, werde ich euch persönlich zurück nach Pietmond marschieren lassen!«

Alle drei salutierten.

»Auf die Füße, Sie Weichei!«, schnauzte Ms. Gringer als sie den in Fötusstellung am Boden kauernden Mr. Anderson auf die Füße zog und zum Bus schleifte, damit er besser atmen konnte.

Dipper wischte sich die Stirn. »Das ist gerade noch mal gut gegangen«, sagte er zu Mabel, aber da war schon Boomer bei ihnen und sagte aufgeregt: »Das ist doch der Typ der euch verfolgt hat. Soll ich euch helfen?«

»Nee, ist schon gut Boomer«, sagte Dipper schnell und hoffte, dass niemand ihn gehört hatte, aber natürlich hatten alle ihn gehört. Außer Ms. Gringer und Mr. Anderson, der sich in dem Bemühen sich nicht zu Übergeben auf die Motorhaube des Busses stützte. Trotzdem waren dutzende neugierige Augenpaare nun auf sie gerichtet.

»Da liegt wohl eine Verwechslung vor«, sagte Skytale ruhig.

»Tut es nicht«, widersprach Boomer unbeirrt. »Sie sind der Typ aus dem Cousin Kevins. Der Stalker.«

»Stalker?« Der Mann Namens Skytale hob eine Augenbraue. »Ich bin mit Sicherheit kein Stalker.«

»Ist er nicht«, schaltete Mabel sich ein. »Das war ein völlig anderer Mann.«

»Dann sind Sie doch ein Geheimagent«, platzte Boomer heraus. »Ist er doch, Dipper.«

»Boomer das reicht jetzt«, zischte Dipper, als einige anfingen zu kichern.

»Ich muss dich enttäuschen, aber ich bin keinesfalls ein Geheimagent«, sagte Skytale mit einem amüsierten Lächeln.

»Das ist genau das, was ein Geheimagent sagen würde«, murrte Boomer und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. »Sie haben Dipper und Mabel im Cousin Kevins verfolgt. Ich hab's genau gesehen.«

»Echt wahr?«, fragte jemand und alle traten interessiert einen Schritt näher.

»Ich bin kein Stalker und ich bin auch kein Geheimagent«, sagte Skytale und warf Dipper einen Blick zu. »Können wir uns für eine Sekunde unterhalten?«

Doch als Mr. Skytale einen Schritt auf Dipper zu machte, sprang der kleine dicke Boomer ihn plötzlich an den Hals.

»Lauft weg! Ich halte ihn auf so lange ich kann!«, schrie er. Doch Skytale stand einfach da, als würde er Boomers zusätzliches Gewicht gar nicht bemerken.

»Geh runter von mir, Junge.« Skytale versuchte Boomer von sich zu ziehen, aber der schien an ihm zu kleben wie ein alter Kaugummi. »Das bringt doch nichts. Au! Hör auf mich zu beißen!«

Wie ein Käfer kletterte Boomer auf Skytales Rücken und setzte sich auf seine Schultern.

Sofort entbrannte ein wildes Lachen, Rufen und Anfeuern unter den Schülern und Boomer klammerte sich wie eine Zecke an Skytale, der sich wild hin und her drehte.

Mr. Anderson und Ms. Gringer bekamen davon übrigens überhaupt nichts mit, da Mr. Anderson bei einer seiner Atemübungen aus Versehen eine Biene in den Mund bekam und versuchte sie aus seinem Rachen zu würgen.

Mabel sah ihren Bruder an, auf dessen Gesicht deutlich die Worte Oh Mann, was machen wir denn jetzt prangten.

Aber Mabel hatte glücklicherweise schon einen Plan. Unlängst hatte sie Deputy Durlands rote Zunge und den Zucker in Sheriff Blubs Bart bemerkt.

»Sheriff Blubs. Wir brauchen ein Ablenkungsmanöver«, sagte sie.

Sheriff Blubs hob hilflos die Hände. »Ja, aber womit denn?«

Mabel öffnete den Kofferraum des Polizeiwagens, der ganz richtig ihrer Vermutung nach bis oben hin vollgestopft war mit bunten Tüten voller Süßigkeiten.

»Nein, nicht die konfiszierte Ware«, jammerte Deputy Durland.

»Die haben wir heute erst bei unserer 'Gesundheitskontrolle' im Sweets'N Cheeks besorgt«, sagte Sheriff Blubs ebenso verzweifelt, deutete mit den Fingern aber trotzdem dicke Gänsefüßchen bei dem Wort Gesundheitskontrolle an.

Schon hatten die Zwillinge die Arme voller Tüten und sprangen auf das Dach des Polizeiwagens.

»Alle mal herhören!«, rief Dipper in die johlende Menge seiner Klassenkameraden.

»Jetzt gibt es Süßigkeiten!«, rief Mabel und warf alle Tüten auf einmal in die Runde.

Es gibt wohl nichts, was eine Meute von Kindern so gut ablenkt, wie freie vom Himmel fallende Süßigkeiten. Sofort war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf Dipper und Mabel gerichtet, oder viel mehr auf die Süßigkeiten, die wie ein Schatz im Sonnenlicht aus dem Kofferraum funkelten.

Wie eine wilde Raubtiermeute fielen die Kinder darüber her und Sheriff Blubs und Deputy Durland entkamen den gierigen Klauen gerade noch, indem sie sich hinter dem Auto in Deckung warfen.

Eine Träne lief Deputy Durlands Gesicht hinunter. »Oh nein«, weinte er bei dem Anblick wie die Kinder Tüten um Tüte und Päckchen um Päckchen aus dem Kofferraum rissen.

Sheriff Blubs legte ihm mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern. »Es dient einem höheren Zweck«, sagte er und tätschelte Durland den Kopf. »Es dient einem höheren Zweck.«

Mabel und Dipper sprangen vom Dach und liefen zu Skytale, der immer noch versuchte sich von Boomer zu befreien, oder wenigstens nicht von ihm erwürgt zu werden, denn Boomer hatte seine Arme fest um seinen Hals geschlungen, wenn auch nur, um nicht herunter zu fallen.

Dipper und Mabel zogen an Boomers Armen, damit Skytale wieder etwas Luft bekam. »Boomer, lass ihn los!«

»Ihr seid ja immer noch da.«

Sie mussten Skytale erst einmal selbst in die Knie ringen, bevor Boomer gewillt war los zu lassen. Der Mann schnappte nach Luft.

»Ich hab euch doch gesagt, ihr sollt weg laufen«, beschwerte sich Boomer.

»Boomer, dieser Mann ist kein Geheimagent«, stellte Dipper klar.

»Ja, also komm. Sonst sind gleich alle Süßigkeiten weg«, sagte Mabel und zog Boomer mit sich zum Polizeiwagen.

Skytale richtete sich hustend wieder auf und glättete seinen Mantel.

»Das tut mir leid«, sagte Dipper. »Und danke.«

»Es wäre nicht gut für mich, wenn deine Schwester und du direkt wieder nach Hause geschickt werden würdet«, sagte Skytale und klopfte sich Staub von den Schultern. »Aber von jetzt an werdet ihr auf euch allein gestellt sein. Noch mal komme ich nämlich nicht vorbei.«

Dipper sah seine letzte Chance gekommen, den Mann namens Skytale etwas zu fragen, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte.

»Wer sind sie?«, fragte er. »Und was machen Sie?«

»Das habe ich doch schon gesagt«, antwortete der Mann. »Mein Name ist Skytale und ich sorge dafür, dass gewisse Dinge passieren, wenn man mich dafür bezahlt.«

»Ist das wirklich alles?«, fragte Dipper. Er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, dass Skytale, wenn es denn sein richtiger Name war, noch etwas vor ihm verheimlichte.

Doch der Mann lächelte nur.

»Ich wünsche euch beiden eine schöne Klassenfahrt«, sagte er nur und ging zu seinem Astrana, der auf der anderen Straßenseite stand.

Dipper starrte ihm hinterher. Bis ihn eine Tüte Marshmallows am Kopf traf.

»Dipper, komm schnell!«, schrie Mabel über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg, in jeder Hand so viele Packungen Sprinklewinkles wie möglich. »Mach schon. Sonst ist gleich alles weg!«

Skytale parkte am Straßenrand und stieg aus. Er schlenderte über einen quadratisch angelegten Platz in dessen Mitte ein trockener Springbrunnen stand und setzte sich auf eine Bank. Herbstlaub wehte ihm mit einem frischen Wind entgegen und Skytale drückte die finger fester gegen seinen warmen Kaffeebecher.

Skytale nahm einen Schluck aus dem Becher.

»Ab jetzt liegt alles bei dir«, sagte er zu der Person, die neben ihm saß. »Ich weiß, du willst das nicht hören, aber du musst das nicht allein machen... Jetzt sieh mich nicht so an, ich weiß ich kann dich nicht davon abbringen. Pass nur gut auf dich auf. Das ist alles worum ich dich bitte.«

Mr. Skytale stand wieder auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. »Und noch etwas«, sagte er schließlich. »Es ist nichts falsch daran, jemanden um Hilfe zu bitten. Vergiss das nicht. Also wenn du Hilfe brauchst, bitte jemanden darum.«

Mit einem gewissen Gefühl von Sorge in seinem Magen setzte er sich wieder in den Astrana und verließ Gravity Falls.


End file.
